Breathe Again
by poisonesse
Summary: Elena isn't exactly who she says she is. She's a witch, sent to Mystic Falls from Hogwarts to investigate muggle life. But, one year later, it's time to return to the magical place she calls home... Better summary inside.
1. Secret Witch

**Breathe Again. **

**Summary: Elena is not who she says she is- she is a witch, in her final year at Hogwarts, and one year ago she was sent to her home town Mystic Falls by Albus Dumbledore himself to investigate the existence of supernatural creatures living among the muggles. But now she needs to go back to Hogwarts, but not before explaining everything... **

**Chapter 1. **

**Elena's POV. **

I smiled at Bonnie and Caroline as I ran my hand through my long dark hair for about the fifteenth time in that hour. Oh, how I ached to just get out my wand, point it at Klaus and say Avada Kadavara...

But no. I couldn't, because Dumbledore had made me keep silent about my magic while I was in the muggle world. And it was illegal to use it outside of Hogwarts anyway.

'Well, obviously we need to form some kind of plan. We can't just go running blindly into this. We need to think.' Stefan stated, resting his hand on my calf. I was sprawled out on the couch of the Salvatore boarding house with Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric. We were discussing how we were meant to sort out the whole Klaus-wants-to-kill-me thing, and so far, we had no clue.

'Way to state the obvious, buddy.' Damon mumbled and Stefan scowled at his vampire brother. Once again, I found myself fascinated by their witty exchange. I knew that Dumbledore would want me to return from my mission soon, but in truth, I didn't really want to leave...

I grew up here until I was eleven years old, when a giant man called Hagrid came through my door and told me I was a witch. I was so young back then, I would have believed him if he'd called me a Cornish Pixie. Thank god I'm not one of those little creatures...

Anyway. I was so pleased that he'd chosen me to come back here, to my home town with all my friends and family, so I could research muggles and their behaviour... like they were some kind of test subjects. Of course, they were fine with it, because they didn't even know it was happening. But then Mystic Falls started to become flooded with supernatural creatures. Vampires, werewolves, other witches and wizards who didn't even know about Hogwarts... so many new things. I immediately told Dumbledore, dreading that he might send me back to Hogwarts, but to my surprise, he allowed me to stay and look into their lives on the condition that I was careful and safe.

So here I was, lying on a vampire's couch.

Only Jeremy and my parents knew about Hogwarts. Everyone else who had been in town when I left and came back five years later thought I had gone to live with my grandparents in England for a while. So, really, it all worked out pretty well.

Oh, apart from the fact that there was a thousand year old vampire trying to kill me to awaken an ancient curse inside him so he could become a vampire-werewolf hybrid. That part kind of sucked. If only I could use my magic...

'Well, we could use Elena to lure him out or something.' Caroline suggested, earning sharp glares from everyone except me and Alaric.

'Oh, come on, guys. It's a pretty good idea.' I said, defensive for my best friend. When I returned last year, my two best friends Bonnie and Caroline accepted me with no problems at all. That was great. I considered telling them many times, but... well, what if someone found out? Or worse, what if they hated me for lying to them for so long, or something like that? What would I do then?

'Stop agreeing to everything that might get you killed.' Damon snapped, and I frowned. Did they really think I was so suicidal? Just because I value their lives above my own? That was a little unfair, wasn't it?

'You know, not every idea that involves me in slight danger will end up with me dead.' I retorted, sitting up a little.

Damon rolled his eyes. 'No, but most of them will. Why can't you see that there _must _be a way to save you without _anyone _getting hurt?' he groaned, momentarily eyeing Bonnie. I knew what that look meant- it meant he was still actually considering letting her die in my place trying to kill Klaus.

And I had three words in response to that: No. Freaking. Way.

'Why can't _you _understand that I'd rather die than see anyone I love hurt?' I asked, exasperated.

He snorted and dropped the subject, to my relief. I suddenly didn't have the energy to argue with him any more.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but my words were interrupted with three loud bangs on the door. Me and Jeremy jumped and the three vampires in the room tensed.

'Shouldn't we get it?' I asked after a few seconds of no one moving.

Damon looked at me like I was stupid. 'Are you kidding?' he hissed. 'Ask yourself this- who the _hell _would knock on our door? Think about it- good girl...' he mocked.

I rolled my eyes. Okay, so he had a good point. But I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind... saying, _open the door, open the door, open the door_

So, before even I knew what I was doing, I had moved and was somehow at the door before I could be stopped. I flung the door open just as Stefan and Damon came running out to stop me. And I grinned at the sight of the huge man before me.

'Hagrid!' I cried, throwing my arms around him. Of all the adults at Hogwarts, Hagrid was one of my favourites. The two of us shared a love for magical creatures, whether it was strange or not.

He laughed his throaty laugh and I pulled back, blushing at my antics. By now all the people from the living room had spilled out into the hall, and, of course, only Jeremy recognised the giant before us.

'Hagrid?' he asked, eyes wide as saucers.

'That's me, kidder.' he said. 'Jus' here to tell Elena that ol' Dumbledore wants 'er to return t' Hogwarts now.'

I felt my face fall and my stomach drop. Now? But... But I wasn't ready!

'Hold on a second. Who the hell are you?' Damon asked, anger and confusion plain on his face. Confusion because he clearly _was _confused, and anger because he didn't know what the hell was going on, and if there was one thing Damon hated, it was not knowing what was going on.

I glanced at them all sheepishly. 'Uh... guys, this is Rubeus Hagrid, a friend of mine...' I said awkwardly. Well, I wasn't sure what to say!

''Ey! That's Hagrid to you, missy.' Hagrid scolded playfully with a wink. I grinned back.

'Hagrid?' Caroline raised an eyebrow and when she opened her mouth to say more, I quickly nodded and started rambling on about Hagrid being a friend from England before she could make a comment about the clearly strange name.

Hagrid glanced suspiciously at me. 'Ye really haven't told 'em anythin', have ye?' he asked.

I shook my head no.

'Told us _what_?' Stefan asked, clearly tired of the stalling and games. He knew something was up, and they clearly all knew I was lying. I sighed.

'You're not going to like this.' I began. I was pretty sure everyone knew I was just stalling for time, but something was telling me that every second would make a difference...

'If ye haven'\t told 'em yet, ye probably shouldn't do it now, Elena. Come on, better get down t' Hogwarts.' Hagrid said, pulling me along. Damon growled and was blocking the way out in a second.

Facepalm.

Hagrid only looked mildly surprised. 'Ah, so _you're _the vampires Dumbledore was ravin' on about. That's nice.' he said cheerfully.

Damon only got angrier. 'How do you know about vampires?' he demanded.

'Damon.' Bonnie warned, only to be ignored.

'Stop it.' I snapped, and this time, Damon looked at me. And in his gaze I saw nothing but a stomach-turning combination of love and disapproval. I wasn't sure which was stronger. And I certainly wasn't sure which one it was that made my stomach churn.

'Why don't you stop questioning Hagrid, and let me go?' I continued angrily, not particularly pleased that they took it upon themselves to question and threaten a friend of mine.

'You guys should probably do what she says. You wouldn't like an angry Elena.' Jeremy chuckled, and I realised my fists and jaw were clenched. I allowed myself to relax before I lost all control. Everyone who knew me really well would know that an angry Elena was not a pretty sight.

'That doesn't really count as a threat.' Damon snorted and I immediately tensed again.

'Damon, shut up.' Stefan hissed, noticing my sudden anger.

'Where exactly are you going, Elena?' Bonnie asked.

I smiled softly. 'It's not something I can explain, Bon. But I do know I probably won't be back. So, see you guys soon, if ever! Have a great day, okay? Bye!' I said cheerfully as Hagrid muttered a curse under his breath to stop any of the vampires running and stopping them. So, without looking back, I bounded out with Hagrid so we could return to the wonderful place that I knew as my home.

As I breathed in the fresh air of the muggle world, it felt like I could actually breathe again.

I couldn't wait.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Love it, hate it... let me know! :)  
>This idea has been in my head for a while and writing it down was the only way to get sleep without actually dreaming of Elena Gilbert going to Hogwarts. -.-<br>So I wrote it, liked it, and thought, 'There are no other HP+VD crossovers centred on Elena... why not change that?'  
>And so thus begins this story!<br>I really hope you liked it. Feel free to review, but please, no flames. If you don't like it, at least be nice about it.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	2. Memorabilia

**Chapter 2. **

**Elena's POV. **

'So, what's changed in Hogwarts since I've been gone? Am I still the only American?' I asked, grinning.

Hagrid chuckled. 'As far as I know ye are. Harry, Ron and Hermione are waitin' for ye.' he winked and my grin widened impossibly. We weren't being followed- I knew this because we weren't even in Mystic Falls any more. Good old Hagrid had transported us via magic to platform nine and three quarters. I remembered when I was eleven years old and terrified of the whole concept of magic. Yes, I'd believed it existed... but I had been terrified, all the same. I was about to run straight into platform nine and three quarters when two boys had approached me- one with warm brown eyes and red hair, one with striking green eyes and black hair. They were with a jolly-looking plump woman who looked like the boy with red hair- his mother, I assumed...

_****Flashback****_

_(Elena's POV) _

_'Excuse me?' I asked them in a small voice, already missing my home town in America. My parents had been so kind to bring me here, but I wished they had let me stay at home. Or at least stayed with me long enough to help me find the platform I was meant to be going to. 'Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?' _

_The woman laughed. 'Going to Hogwarts?' _

_I nodded, trying for a smile. I think I managed a pretty convincing one. _

_'Just stick with us, dear. We're going, too.' she said. 'Now, Ron, dear. Just run into that wall.' she instructed her red-haired son. He, too, had a look of fear on his face. _

_'I can't run into a wall!' he protested. _

_'Trust me.' the woman said firmly, and, taking a deep gulp of air, Ron ran straight into the wall- no, straight _through _the wall. _

_'How did he do that?' I asked, my eyes wide. _

_The woman chuckled. The other boy, I noticed, had stayed silent all along. It showed on his face, though, that he was scared. 'Magic.' she breathed, like it was the answer to everything. _

_Maybe it was. _

_'You next, Harry.'_

_The boy- Harry- glanced wide-eyed at her, then at me, before running straight into it. He, too, vanished, seemingly into thin air. I briefly wondered how people hadn't noticed the children running straight into a wall and being absorbed into it, but I assumed it was magic, like the woman said. _

_'Who are you?' I asked her, nervous about running into the wall myself. _

_She smiled. 'I'm Molly, dear. Molly Weasley. And you are?' _

_I gulped. 'Elena Gilbert.' _

_'You're American, dear. Don't get that a lot in Hogwarts. In fact, you may be the first.' she winked, and then made a gesture for me to get to the magical platform through the wall. _

_I hesitated. 'Just run into it?' I asked. _

_'Just run into it.' she assured, and after another moment of hesitation, I did so. _

_And, like the other two, I went straight through it. I was amazed, and excited, and exhilirated. I was soon followed by Molly Weasley. _

_And from that day on, I stayed with them. _

_****End Flashback****_

I smiled to myself at the memory of my best friends. After we got on the train, we were joined by a bushy haired, brown eyes girl called Hermione Granger- possibly the smartest young wizard I've ever known. And, since that day six year ago, we remained firm friends. I'd missed a whole year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and now we were in our final year- I was going to miss the place. But, hell, at least I had a full final year to look forward to. I hoped.

I knew that Voldemort was still at large. I wasn't afraid to say his name like so many people were- after all, fear of a name only increases fear of the person itself.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating buzz in my pocket. I groaned and picked it up and, ignoring Hagrid's jump of fright and confused glance, checked the caller ID- oh, great, Stefan calling. Should I pick it up? Or not?

I decided maybe I should. After all, it would be nice to give him and the others a real goodbye.

'Hello?' I answered after the fourth ring.

'Elena.' he said, his relief evident in his voice.

'Hey, Stefan.' I said casually, giving Hagrid a _bear-with-me_ glance.

'Elena, what the hell was that all about? Where are you?' he demanded.

'As for your first question, please ask Jeremy. Tell him I want him to explain it to you, and when he does, you _can't tell anyone. _Please. It's important that you don't.'

'We won't. Can't you tell me now?' he pleaded.

'No.' I said firmly. 'And, as for your second question, let's just say I'm not in Mystic Falls any more.'

'You've only been gone for two minutes, Elena! Of course you're still in Mystic Falls. So where are you _going_, and why do you have to go?'

'No, believe me- I'm _not in Mystic Falls. _And as for where I'm going, Jeremy will explain that, too. Don't be angry at me, please.'

'Wha-'

'I love you! Goodbye, Stefan, and please give everyone else my love.' I paused. 'Including Damon.'

And I hung up.

**Damon's POV. **

'_I love you! Goodbye, Stefan, and please give everyone else my love._' there was a pause. '_Including Damon_.'

I had to admit, my cold heart warmed just then. At least that showed Elena cared about me.

But where the hell was she?

'What did she say?' Bonnie demanded as soon as Stefan put the phone down.

Stefan ignored her and stared at Jeremy. 'Jeremy, where is she?'

'I can't say.' he replied simply, and I had never wanted to strangle him more than I did at that moment. Elena's brother or not, he was ridiculously annoying.

'She said that she wanted you to explain.' Stefan said flatly.

Jeremy's brow furrowed. 'She did?'

Stefan nodded.

He looked to me.

'She did, kiddo.' I agreed, and he sighed.

'Of course she'd get me to do her dirty work.' he muttered under his breath. 'Well, this is going to be difficult to explain...'

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! What did you think? :)  
>I decided to post the second chapter straight away- so sue me. I hope you liked it, because I really enjoy writing this story! Oh, and in this story, Dumbledore isn't dead. I just can't have that!<br>Okay.  
>Yay!<br>Has anyone else watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two yet? I have! And I'm not ashamed to say that I cried. I'm not going to say anything more in case I ruin the while ending for you guys!  
>Thanks for reading. :)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	3. Platform Nine And Three Quarters

**Chapter 3. **

**Jeremy's POV. **

How the hell do you explain that your sister is a magical being, a witch, who goes to a magic school in England, and was only ever back in Mystic Falls to investigate the world of muggles and then vampires?

I sighed to mself.

'You all know that Bonnie is a witch, right?'

The confused nods said it all.

'Right.' Bonnie said, frowning. I sighed again. This was even more difficult than I thought it would be.

'Well... so is Elena.' I said simply.

Caroline gasped. 'She can't be!'

'Elena is not a witch, Jeremy.' Damon snapped, clearly annoyed.

'I think I know my own sister better than you, don't you think?' I snapped, then took a deep breath and continued. 'Elena is a witch. And it's because of that that she has to go to a... a sort of.. boarding school.. in England. Well, Scotland.'

I wasn't doing this as well as I'd hoped to.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. 'Am I hearing you right? Elena is a witch, so she has to go to boarding school in Scotland.' he shook his head. 'Jeremy, if you don't want to explain the real thing...'

'I _am _explaining the real thing!' I shouted angrily.

'Okay, okay, Jer. Calm down.' Bonnie soothed, rubbing circles on my shoulder blade. 'Why is Elena at this boarding school in Scotland, then?'

'It's called Hogwarts. It's a special school for witches and wizards.'

She frowned. 'So, why aren't I there?'

I beamed at my girlfriend. 'You believe me?'

'I wouldn't, originally.' she confessed. 'But I can sense the truth coming from you. You're telling the truth, so why shouldn't I believe you?'

Damn, I loved her.

'I don't know why you're not there.' I admitted. I wanted to add, _maybe you're not powerful enough or something, _but I knew that would make her upset. So I didn't.

She nodded slowly.

'Well how the hell do we get Elena back?' Alaric demanded. He was clearly confused.

'You don't! She _wants _to go there! I thought that was pretty obvious.' I mumbled.

'Elena's a witch.' Damon repeated.

'Yes, I thought we covered that part..' Bonnie said impatiently.

'_Damn it_!' he roared.

**Elena's POV. **

Hagrid and I went through to platform nine and three quarters. It was the start of a new school term, so the train was running. I scanned the crowd for a sign of either Harry, Ron or Hermione, but I didn't see them.

I frowned. 'Where are my friends?'

Hagrid's eyes narrowed as he, too, scanned the crowd. Then his face lit up and he pointed over tall and short heads to were there was a red-headed boy, a brown haired girl and a black haired boy were pushing their way through the crowd and coming over to us.

'Elena!' I heard Hermione cry, and a grin spread across my face.

''Mione! Harry! Ron!' I shouted back, running to them and engulfing the three of them in a group hug. I heard Hagrid's hearty laugh behind us and smiled into someone's shoulder- I think it was Harry's.

'I missed you guys so much.' I laughed when we pulled back.

'I bet we missed you more.' Harry grinned.

Hagrid chuckled throatily. 'I'll leave you four to it.' he announced, turning to walk away.

'Thank you!' I shouted to him, and I heard him laugh in response. I smiled and turned back to my friends.

'So...' Hermione began.

'How was it?' Ron finished excitedly.

I giggled. 'It was great to be back in Mystic Falls, but I missed Hogwarts, and you guys, terribly while I was away. I think everyone was pretty pleased to see me return, though.' I stated.

Hermione sighed wistfully. 'You were lucky to be able to return for a whole year, 'Lena. Sometimes I miss my family terribly.'

I smiled sympathetically. 'Nah.' I said cheerfully. 'It was nice to see them again, but it's good to be back here.'

'Your American-ness has only gotten stronger while you were away.' Ron grumbled plafully and I laughed, smacking him on the shoulder.

'Don't even lie- you love my American accent.' I winked, then made a point of looking around. 'Where's your mom and Ginny?' I asked.

He rolled his eyes. 'I don't know. I lost them when we saw you and came running over.'

I blushed. 'Sorry.'

He frowned. 'Why?'

'Uh, nothing.' I said quickly, and turned to Harry. My best friend, for sure. 'I missed you.' I said simply.

'I missed you, too.' he grinned.

Hermione cleared her throat pointedly and I blushed again, looking away.

'Ready to go on board?' I heard a jolly voice ask behind me, and I whirled, grinning even more, if it were possible.

'Mrs Weasley!' I squealed, throwing my arms around her. She laughed.

'Lovely to see you, too.' she teased and I laughed with her. I pulled back and grinned at the red-haired girl next to her.

'Ginny! Oh, I missed you!' I cried, hugging her, too. I'd already temporarily forgotten about my old friends and family while in the presence of the witches and wizards I'd grown to love so much.

'You, too, Ellie!' she squeaked, and I chuckled.

'I told you to never call me that again.' I glared playfully.

She giggled. 'Only if you never leave again!'

'We have a deal.' I muttered, beaming at my girl best friend.

'You look beautiful, Elena!' Molly complimented, making me blush for the third time in five minutes.

'Thank you.' I mumbled.

'You know how well Elena takes compliments, Mrs Weasley.' Hermione joked, and we all chuckled.

'You do look beautiful.' Harry whispered to me when he was sure no one else could hear.

I grinned at him. 'Oh, so do you.' I teased, and he laughed.

'Everyone on the train!' Molly shouted, fussing about.

'Mum, we're okay. We've been doing this for six years.' Ron assured her before jumping on the train, shortly followed by me, Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

'Goodbye!' she shouted as the train departed and we waved out the window until she was out of sight before collapsing back on the seats of our carriage.

'So, what did I miss?' I asked everyone.

They glanced at each other before Hermione said, 'A lot.'

I groaned. 'Why do I always miss exciting things?'

'Right now you're missing your robes.' Ron pointed out.

I panicked for a moment before remembering that Hagrid had assured me everything was already in my dorm.

'Hagrid told me everything was already in my dorm.' I assured them.

I was about to say more when my phone vibrated again. Ron jumped.

'What was that?' he asked urgently and I laughed.

'My phone. Muggle technology... which I should have really got rid of.' I sighed as I saw that it was Jeremy. Jeremy knew how I didn't like to be disturbed on my way to Hogwarts, so really, he wouldn't be calling unless it was important...

So, with a sigh and a quick apology, I picked it up.

'What?' I snapped in hushed tones. Not that it made a difference- they'd all gone silent anyway.

'They know everything. It was hard to explain, and it took me about twenty minutes to get it all, but they know.' he announced in a rush of breath.

'Okay... so why are you calling me?' I asked impatiently.

'You really asked Stefan to tell me to explain?' he asked incredulously.

'Yes, I did. Anything else before I angrily hang up?' I demanded.

I heard him chuckle. 'Be safe and write me a letter, okay?'

'Will do.' I smirked before snapping my phone shut and throwing it out the window.

Well, I wasn't going to need it any time soon, was I?

'Who was that?' Harry asked.

'My brother.' I answered, sighing.

'Why was he calling?' Hermione asked, her brow furrowed. She had grown really pretty since I last saw her, and seeing them sat together made me realise her and Ron suited as a couple. I smirked at the thought- it would actually be cute.

'Just letting me know everything was okay.' I said.

They nodded; they all knew he knew, and they were pretty much fine with it.

'That's good.' Ginny said quietly, and I smiled. She saw my brother once, just once when he accompanied me to the train station (of course, not to platform nine and three quarters- just up to the wall), and I'm pretty sure she got a crush on him with one look. It was pretty cute.

'He said to say hi to you guys.' I lied. He hadn't, of course, but I'm sure he would have if we weren't surrounded by my angry, clueless friends.

Ginny beamed and they all grinned.

'How was life in America? Anything big happen? How's muggle life?' Harry questioned excitedly. I assumed they didn't know about my change of plans to look into vampires and other supernatural creatures instead of muggles. I supposed I should change that.

'Muggle life is the same as ever- boring, yet satisfyingly simple for everyone. But halfway through my mission I was given another one.' I confessed.

Hermione's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. 'What was it?' she asked.

I sighed and explained everything. 'Two vampire brothers called Stefan and Damon came to town, just after... just after my parents died.' I winced when a gasp filled the carriage. I continued before anything more could be said, 'They hated each other, and in the beginning, they used _me _to get at each other. Then me and Stefan.. we fell in love.' I eyed Harry for his reaction to this. In truth, I'd always had a crush on him. His eyes narrowed and I continued, 'I found out my best friend, Bonnie, is also a witch, except she doesn't go to Hogwarts, for some reason. I'm not going to question Dumbledore's judgement. Anyway, I also found out that a guy I know called Tyler is a werewolf and soon enough, my other best friend Caroline became a vampire- thanks to a vampire called Katherine. She's my doppelganger- she looks exactly like me, and she's the reason Stefan and Damon came back to Mystic Falls and then met me. They were in love with her in 1864, and she turned them. She was sleeping with them both. Then I found out that there are two ancient vampires coming after me because I'm the human Petrova doppelganger. They both want to sacrifice me, for different reasons. One wants me so he can sacrifice me to break a curse on himself, the other wants me so he can sacrifice me, making the other ancient vampire able to be killed. They're still looking for me, and now both vampire brothers are in love with me, so it's just like history is repeating itself. Hmm, did I miss anything?' I asked rhetorically.

When I finished, they were gaping at me.

'All this in a year?' Ginny gasped.

'It's a little crazy, right?' I admitted.

I glanced at Harry. 'You fell in love with two vampire brothers?' he asked angrily.

I winced. 'One...' I corrected, but being honest, I knew there was something definitely there between Damon and I.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a taunting laugh on the other side of the glass separating our carriage from the others. I heard the door open but was too busy gauging everyone else's reactions to see who it was.

'Oh, bloody great.' Ron muttered. I finally looked where he was looking and saw none other than Slytherin's Draco Malfoy. I had no idea why he was so foul to everyone outside of his circle of friends, but he was, and that was explanation enough for me.

'Back so soon, Gilbert?' he taunted me.

Keep calm, Elena, keep calm...

'Why, yes, I am. Why, did you miss me?' I teased, smirking.

His sneer dropped and he glared at me. Then his glare went over to Harry and Ron and a smirk sprang up in place of the horrible sneer.

'Have a nice summer with your parents, Potter?' he spat.

Now, that was simply uncalled for. I stood quickly and drew my wand, pointing it straight at his face.

'Why don't you say something else, Malfoy? I dare you!' I snarled, actually snarled, and his eyes widened momentarily before he sneered again.

'You're just a filthy mudblood, Gilbert. You can't threaten me.'

Okay, ouch. That stung.

'Don't call her that!' Hermione cried, getting to her feet.

His insult made my wand arm fall, but not my other one. I drew it back and let it snap forward, straight into his face.

He cried out and clutched his face like the coward he was.

'Leave. Now.' I said coldly, watching with hatred as he and his posse of followers scurried away to their own carriage.

I glanced back at the others and saw they were staring at me.

'You just punched Malfoy.' Ginny said, looking pleased.

'I.. I guess I did.' I grinned. It had been the most wonderful thing I'd possibly ever done, and it felt good.

'You bloody legend.' Ron laughed, and soon enough we were all laughing with him, the argument gone and forgotten.

**A/N: And there's chapter three! More will happen in the next few chapters, I promise... right now it's just starting out and stuff like that.  
>I hope you liked it!<br>Like I've said, I really, really love writing this story- it's so much fun! I think it's the most interesting combination I've ever used. ;)  
>Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing!<br>Hope no one was harmed with my use of the word 'mudblood'. Wince.  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 4. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Sweets, anyone?' the old woman called.

'Want a _sweet_, Ron?' I taunted sweetly.

He snorted. 'No.'

Hermione laughed. 'Then why are you digging around in your pocket for money?'

His rummaging hand immediately froze. 'I'm not.' he argued.

I ran my hands through my hair, again. I wasn't upset that Malfoy called me a mudblood, or that my friends in America knew that I was a witch, but that I had to leave them behind. Yes, I was happy that I was returning to Hogwarts... but what about Klaus, and Elijah? If they found out I was gone, they would probably wreak havoc on Mystic Falls. And that was something no one actually wanted.

'Missing your home town already?' Harry asked me.

I sighed and nodded. 'Not just missing. I'm worried about them. These vampires who are after me... what if they found out I'm gone? They might, you know, kill everyone.' I winced. 'Or worse.'

'Don't worry. I'm sure they'll figure something out.' Ginny assured me.

'But what if they don't? Compared to these Originals, my friends are toddlers in the supernatural world.'

There was a hesitation before Ron said, 'Don't worry about them. They have a witch on their side.'

And that was the end of that.

'So, it's our final year.' I said, sadness creeping into my voice.

'Yeah. I suppose it is, for you.' Ginny agreed, her voice echoing my sadness.

'I almost don't want to leave at all.' Hermione said.

'It'll definitely be weird not waking up in the Gryffindor girl's dorm every morning, waiting anxiously for Snape's potions class.' I murmured.

Ginny laughed. 'I'd be _dreading _Snape's potions class.'

I grinned. 'He's not that bad, if you actually behave in class.'

'When do you _ever _behave in class?' Hermione asked incredulously, and we all burst out into laughter.

'We're nearly there.' Harry observed, staring out the window. I cocked my head to the side, confused. I'd always considered the train journey quick, but this year it felt like it had only lasted ten minutes up to now.

I knew I was going to regret spoiling the mood by asking this, but I had to know. 'Is... is there any news on Voldemort?'

Harry frowned. 'Well, actually, you missed a lot in your time away.'

He explained everything to me; how there was no question that Voldemort was back and not giving up, how Malfoy and Snape are on the dark side (I found the latter a little hard to believe, but I didn't mention anything.), how Sirius was dead (Which was a shame, a real bad shame), how Snape and Malfoy had tried to kill Dumbledore (Thank Merlin they didn't!) and how life was getting to be pretty messed up.

'Sounds...' I trailed off, struggling to find the right word for it.

'Terrible?' Harry offered.

'Awful?' Ron added.

'Like the worst thing that could possible happen to Hogwarts?' Hermione smirked.

'Well, I'm sure there are worse things that could happen.' I said with pursed lips. I looked at Harry. He looked... distracted.

'Hey, are you okay?' I asked him softly.

He glanced at me and broke out into a smile. 'Yeah. And, Elena?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm really glad you're back.' he smiled.

I giggled. 'I'm glad I'm back.'

Suddenly Ron burst out into loud guffaws and I gave him an irritated look for ruining the moment.

'I'm sorry.' he panted between laughs. 'It's just that you could actually cut through the sexual tension between you two with a knife...'

'Oh, shut up, you bloody big ape. Let them enjoy the moment.' Hermione scowled, and I chuckled.

'The moment is pretty much over.' I murmured, and I saw Harry swallow hard, which made me chuckle even more.

**Jeremy's POV. **

'Be safe and write me a letter, okay?' I chuckled.

I could practically see her smirk. 'Will do.'

And then she hung up. I wasn't sure what she did with her phone every summer, but she never answered it. I was quite lucky that she actually picked up her phone.

'I don't believe this.' Stefan said for about the sixth time, once again running his hands through his hair.

'Oh, for god's sake, will you give it a rest?' I snapped. 'Believe it or not, it's true. So learn to accept it, or I can guarantee that you'll never see Elena again.'

He immediately quieted with a scowl.

'What did you mean, write you a letter? How will a letter reach you from over there?' Alaric asked. He'd been quiet for quite a lot of the evening, and it was quite a surprise to hear him speak.

'By owl.' I answered simply, and saw everyone's jaw drop. Right. Might have forgotten that detail.

'What do you mean, _by owl_?' Caroline demanded, looking exasperated. I could hardly blame her- I had, after all, just told her that he best friend since childhood has secretly been a witch all her life and had been keeping it from her since she was eleven years old.

She couldn't be expected to take that news _well_.

'The letters are delivered by owl.' I shrugged. 'It's a pretty simple process, really.'

'Pretty simple process.' Damon echoed. 'Right.'

'Those poor owls must have to fly, like, all over the world.' Bonnie frowned.

'I, uh, don't really think they mind.' I murmured, my voice holding amusement.

She glanced at me, her frown deepening for a moment before it was replaced by a huge smile, which was soon placed upon mine.

'Get a room.' Caroline groaned, joking for the first time since Elena left.

We pulled apart, grinning.

**Elena's POV.**

Soon enough, we had arrived at Hogwarts. Thank Merlin.

'Oh, I missed this place so much!' I squealed when we got off the train.

Hermione laughed and me, her and Ginny walked up to the Gryffindor girl's dorm and, sure enough, I found my stuff lay neatly on my bed.

And perched in a cage atop my suitcase, to my utter delight, was my beautiful black owl, Amaris.

'Amaris!' I cried. I had missed my owl so much, too. She was one of my best friends, too.

…. I had a lot.

She chirped merrily in response and I ran my finger over her beautifully soft feathers to show my affection, to which she responded with an affectionate peck on the hand. I smiled and looked back at Ginny and Hermione.

'Where's Crookshanks?' I asked Hermione, who responded with a sly grin.

'I honestly have no idea. Probably up to mischief.' she answered.

I snorted. 'It wouldn't surprise me. That cat of yours...' I trailed off with a giggle.

It was good to be home.

**A/N: Yes, it's a very short chapter. More of a filler, if anything. I'm in a hurry to update everything now- yes, I'm beginning to regret running two stories while simultaneously starting five more for the future. And I'm now confused as to what I'm supposed to be publishing and what not!  
>So, yes, here you go. Hope you liked it!<br>Okay, no reviews so far... that's okay, because it's only been published for a day. **Nervous laugh** RIGHT?  
>Harry: Shut up.<br>Me: Right. Sorry.  
>Damon: You forgot to mention something earlier!<br>Me: Oh, right, I did! I do not own Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries or anything else you might recognise! All I own is the plot and any Original Characters I may create in future.  
>Damon: Damn right you don't.<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	5. The Great Hall

**Chapter 5. **

**Harry's POV. **

Ron laughed. 'Don't even try and deny it, Harry- you were staring at Elena.'

I flushed and rolled my eyes. 'I wasn't, Ron.'

'Of course you were! You've liked here since first year, when she helped you relax in the bunch of Devil's Snare after we got past Fluffy.' he chuckled. 'Fluffy the ridiculously named three-headed-dog. That's one to tell the kids.'

I laughed. Okay, maybe I had liked Elena since then- more than liked, actually. And seeing her today had been the highlight of my week.

'Am I hearing things right? Elena's back?' I heard a familiar Irish twang ask behind us and didn't have to look at him to know it was Seamus Finnigan. The boy who Elena had broken up with just before she left- for that reason exactly. He sounded excited and I rolled my eyes before turning to look at him with a falsely happy grin.

'Yeah, she is.' I answered, and noticed Ron watching my reaction out of the corner of my eyes.

'That's good.' he winked and I chuckled as he turned to walk away.

'Do you think she'll go back to him now?' Ron asked dubiously and I shrugged.

'I hope not.' I replied honestly.

'Because you do like her?' he guessed with a sly grin.

I sighed. 'Yes.'

**Elena's POV. **

The first thing I did when I unpacked my stuff was get out my quil and start a letter to my brother.

Hermione and Ginny laughed behind me.

'Writing letters already?' Hermione asked.

I giggled. 'I can't resist. What can I say, I'm a writer at heart.'

We all laughed and I scanned over my finished letter.

_Dear Jeremy, _

_Hey, Jer._

_I just want to let you know that I have arrived in Hogwarts safely. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are with me, as usual, so you don't need to worry about me- unless, of course, Voldemort shows his cowardly face. Ha-ha.  
>I forgot to thank you before for telling them everything on your own- that was brave. If you ever came to Hogwarts, I'm sure you would have been in Gryffindor, too.<br>Oh, and before you ask, yes, Amaris is still with me, too. I know how you've always loved her. She's still the beautiful black owl we both know and love. Of course she is- how could she have changed? _

_Please, if you haven't already, explain to Jenna why I'm gone- the truth, this time. I think last year, just before I came back, she was a little worried when she got a phone call claiming the grandparents I was 'living with' had passed away and there was no record of an Elena Gilbert living with them. So, please tell her the truth. I don't want her to be in the dark any more.  
>If anything goes wrong at all, and if there's any sign of Klaus,write me a letter immediately. I have disposed of my phone, so tell everyone that, too. They might be a little worried when I'm out of contact.<br>Thanks again for being a great brother! Did I forget to mention about Voldemort being at large? Well, if I did, then now you know that he still is. Harry said there have been some pretty annoying attacks lately from the death eaters and whatnot, so be on guard from _everything_. Don't worry, I'll be safe.  
>Although if I'm not, still, don't worry.<br>Elena XxXx  
>PS, Please make sure you send Amaris back with a reply letter. And actually send her back. We all know how immature you can be when it comes to stealing my things. <em>

I grinned at the letter and folded it up neatly, giving it to my owl.

'Amaric, please deliver this to Jeremy. Make sure he gets it, and make sure you come back.' I instructed, and she pecked my hand once more before flying out the window to do so.

I noticed Ginny had been watching me closely as I did this. Hermione had gone off to find her cat.

'You really care about your brother, don't you?' she asked carefully.

I smiled softly and nodded.

'Do you care about all your friends and family like that?' she asked curiously, and I laughed.

'You should know, Ginny. You're practically my family.' I told her and she beamed.

'Oh, I know.' she said, jokingly vain, and we collapsed into fits of giggles- not because something was funny, but because we wanted to. Today had been possibly one of the happiest days of my life and it felt good to show that, whether it be laughter or tears. Right now it was laughter, but that laughter was slowly turning into tears as me and Ginny hugged.

'Everything's complicated. So why do I feel so happy?' I murmured, tears prickling my eyes.

She chuckled. 'Because you're an optimist.'

I pulled back, acting shocked. 'Me? An optimist? Who ever would have thought?' I teased, and we laughed again.

Then we saw Hermione chasing Crookshanks, who was chasing a rat.. I didn't know who the rat belonged to, but I could sense darkness coming from it. Apparently, Hermione's cat could, too. The plump ginger tabby chased the scruffy rat.

'Crookshanks, stop!' Hermione cried, and drew her wand threateningly. The rat escaped through a hole in the wall and I didn't realise I'd cursed until Ginny raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged apologetically as Hermione came towards us, sighing and holding Crookshanks in her arm.

'This cat will be the death of me someday.' she grumbled, and I chuckled, then remembered something.

'Come on! We should be getting down to the Great Hall.' I remembered, and they nodded, following me down. We sat at the Gryffindor table, of course, with Harry and Ron.

'Hey, guys!' I greeted them cheerfully, looking down at the mounds of food on the huge table before me. Ron, of course, was already stuck into his meal. Honestly, would that boy ever stop eating?

'Hi, Elena.' Harry said, eyeing Ron with amusement that equalled mine.

Hermione nudged Ron, apparently quite hard, in the ribs and he let out a groan. But hey, at least he stopped eating.

'Silence, everyone!' Dumbledore's powerful voice rang out and the chatter in the hall immediately quieted into silence as we stared at our head-master.

'I would like to welcome you all back to Hogwarts, and give a warm welcome to our first years who have just joined us. I would also like to welcome back Elena Gilbert, who has just returned from an important mission, assigned to her by myself and the Ministry.'

There was a series of loud cheers from the Gryffindor table, and a few from the other houses. Even Slytherin, which was kind of cool, if a little embarrassing. I looked at Dumbledore and he gave me a big smile and a wink, to which I smiled gratefully.

I looked around and saw that one of the cheerers was Seamus Finnigan- oh, god. I had forgotten about him, and how I broke up with him before I left... using my leaving as a good excuse to break up with him. I liked him and, yes, he was really good-looking, but there was just no... passion... in our relationship. No real spark.

He, too, winked at me and I gave him a small smile in turn. I would have to talk to him later.

I looked back to Dumbledore, who gestured for silence.

I had a feeling it was going to be an extremely eventful final year at Hogwarts.

**Stefan's POV. **

This was unbelievable, and I was confused. Could you blame me? It's not every day you find out your supposedly human girlfriend is secretly a witch. With a wand.

I opened my mouth to ask Jeremy another question when I heard the tweeting of an owl and frowned. What? It was daytime. Owls were nocturnal, weren't they?

Yes, they were. So why did I hear and smell one now?

The owl flew into the room, and it was the most beautiful owl I had ever seen. It had beautiful black feathers which had a lustrous sheen, and surprisingly alert green eyes.

'What the hell is _that_?' Caroline cried as the owl flew to Jeremy and dropped a letter in his lap.

'Jeremy?' Bonnie questioned with a frown.

'If this is a magical thing, please, do say so now.' Damon said bitterly.

'It's a letter...' Jeremy's face lit up with a smile. 'From Elena.'

In a second, Damon sped over and ripped the letter from Jeremy's hand.

'Hey!' Jeremy shouted, getting to his feet angrily.

'I just want to read it.' Damon murmured, already scanning over the page. He was done in an instant, and turned to Jeremy with a glare.

'Did you happen to leave some stuff out, _Jer_?' he glowered.

Jeremy swallowed and snatched the paper back, quickly reading it. He chuckled once before he paled and looked back up at us.

'Uh, maybe I left some details out...'

'Who the hell is Voldemort?' Bonnie asked, reading over Jeremy's shoulder.

'One second, okay!' Jeremy snapped, and then turned to the hovering owl. He found a pen and some paper quickly, scribbling down a quick note and attaching it to the bird's foot. 'Send this back to Elena, please. Good girl, Amaris.' he smiled as the bird tweeted and flew off again, and Jeremy turned back to us.

And then he explained everything.

About Lord Voldemort, about Hogwarts housing system, about death eaters... everything.

**A/N: And here you go!  
>Big thank you to my first and only reviewer, Dark Alana. Thank you, Dark Alana! :)<br>Thanks for reading, too, if you are. ;)  
>Hope you enjoyed!<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	6. Letters By Owl

**Chapter 6. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Seamus is looking at you.' Ginny whispered to me as we ate. Well, some of us ate. I randomly picked at chicken and potato until I got bored and ended up just staring at the plate. Even though the food was really delicious, as always, I just wasn't hungry today...

'Again?' I hissed back. Ginny laughed and nodded and I groaned.

'You really do need to speak to him.' Hermione advised from my side.

'I will, I will.' I promised.

'Urgently. Or he might get the wrong idea about what you want from him.' Ginny warned, and I rolled my eyes, braving a glance at my ex. Bad move. Sure enough, he was looking at me. I shot him a small smile and turned to Harry, with a larger grin on my face.

'So, Harry.' I mimed holding a microphone in his face. 'What are your thought on Hermione being crowned Head Girl this year?'

'Oh, shut up.' Hermione moaned between laughter.

'Well, Elena, I think it was a very wise choice to make- definitely going to improve life at this school.' my best friend winked.

I giggled. 'For the better! And your opinion on Ernie Macmillan as the Head Boy?' I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry grinned. 'Another good choice by Dumbledore!'

Ron moved so his face was close to my microphone-imitating hand. 'And, hey, at least it isn't Malfoy!' he added, and we all dissolved into laughter.

I withdrew my hand and ate another forkful of mashed potato thoughtfully. I wondered how all was going in Mystic Falls. Had Jeremy gotten my letter yet? I hoped so.

'What are you thinking about?' Ron asked me, and I looked up and blinked. Oh, I had zoned out for a second there.

I shrugged. 'You know- the usual stuff. Life, and all its pathetic issues.' I grinned and lowered my voice. 'Are you and Hermoine dating, by the way? Because if not, I suggest you ask her out. You guys really are cute together.'

I laughed as the tips of his ears turned red and when Harry gave me a questioning glance, I threw him a wink. Then we saw an owl- _my_ owl I thought with excitement and strange pride- flying to our table. With a letter. Which was clearly for me.

I grinned and gave a happy little clap, dismissing my owl with a quick 'Good girl, back to my dorm, now.' and reading the letter carefully. Ginny and Hermione read over my shoulder, and Ron and Harry leaned over to peek at it, too.

I let them.

_Dear Elena, _

_Hey, sis, thanks a bunch for the letter. You didn't have to send it so quickly, though.  
>I'm glad you've arrived safely and so are the others- you know, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Jenna. We miss you already!<br>Please say hi to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for me, if you haven't already. _

_Oh, and, you're welcome, about the thank-you-for-telling-them thing. Most of them took it pretty well- I mean, you know, as well as anyone can. Damon roared a little, Stefan kind of zoned out, Bonnie and Caroline and Alaric were completely fine with it, though. I haven't told Jenna yet- or I hadn't when I wrote this. I'm not sure of the time difference between us here, but I know almost for sure that there is one, so who knows- by the time you get this, I might have already told her. If that makes sense. Ha-ha.  
>And what are you talking about? Of course I'd always give Amaris back! Yes, she is my favourite owl that I've ever seen- yes, I've only ever seen two, but whatever- but I'm not a thief.<br>Do not make some smart-ass remark about that, either.  
>Of course we'll write you as soon as we can if anything goes wrong, and be sure to keep in contact. Like I said, we're missing you already. Just don't worry about us, okay? I know you're witch and everything, but even with you gone, we still have one witch and quite a few vampires keeping us safe. Along with a werewolf and a vampire hunter. All in all, we're pretty well equipped.<br>I'm surprised how quick I'm writing this- if there's one skill I've learned from writing letters, it's quick-writing.  
>Oh, and if that retard Draco Malfoy gives you any trouble this year, I'll find a way to send him a Howler for him. Who knows, there might be a make-your-own-Howler guide online or something. Ha-ha.<br>Write me back, okay? Have a great time at Hogwarts, and be careful with you-know-who. We will be, too.  
>Love,<br>Jer. _

'Aw, that's pretty cute.' Ginny cooed when she finished reading.

Harry laughed. 'You only think it's cute because it's from Jeremy.' he teased, and Ginny blushed.

'Yeah. You do have one major crush on my brother, Gin.' I winked, and her blush deepened.

'Oh, do shut up.' she scowled, and we all burst out laughing. Jeremy's letter had put me in a good mood.

'So, they all know everything now? No more secrets?' Hermione asked, taking a delicate bite out of a cupcake. Wait, we're in Britain- _fairy cake_.

'As far as I know. I'm not sure how much my brother has told them, but I assume it's enough for them to know that I'm a witch and Voldemort's dangerous.' I shrugged, moving food around my plate and looking each of them in the eye.

'You don't want it to be need-to-know, right?' Ron asked, raising an orange eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. 'Of course not. I tell my friends everything, remember?' I questioned, smirking.

'Well, it's your life. We shouldn't interfere.' Ginny said with finality in her voice and I gave her a grateful smile, which she returned.

'Hey, Gilbert!' I heard a taunting voice call behind me and groaned. 'Who was the letter from? Your parents? Oh, wait, _oops_! You don't have any!' there was a torrent of ignorant laughter.

I automatically flew to my feet, turning to glare at Malfoy and his friends- Crabbe, Goyle and the whiny, pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.

'How do you know about my parents?' I demanded furiously.

He shrugged, blinking at my sudden anger. Only my close friends knew how terribly I got when I was angry- I got pretty awful. I nearly killed someone once- a subject I would rather not delve into.

'News travels fast in Hogwarts.' his taunting smirk returned. 'I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew by now.'

'By that,' I said blankly, 'you mean that you listened to our conversation on the train, simply because your life is so uneventful and boring that you had nothing better to do, found out, and thought it was your priority to tell everyone you found?' I guessed, raising an eyebrow, my calm facade returning.

He blinked again, and glared at me. 'You watch your tongue, mudblood.'

I didn't even blink. 'Why don't you and your pathetic followers find someone else to annoy, Malfoy? Because clearly your presence is so small that you're not even as annoying or scary as a fly.'

He snorted, but his expression of anger was unmistakable. 'Come on. Let's go.' he said to his 'friends' who glared at me once before turning on their heels and following their little ring leader away. I flopped down on my seat, staring after them before a moment before turning back to my friends.

'He's a right foul git, he is.' Ron scoffed. 'Are you okay?'

'Of course I'm okay.' I sighed.

'He's just a pratt, Elena. Ignore him.' Harry advised, rubbing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

'I know what a pratt he is.' I grinned wickedly at my poor imitation of an English accent, and they erupted into laughter.

'I don't see how you could ever have dated _him._' Ron said with obvious distaste when the laughter died down.

I shrugged. Did I forget to mention that Malfoy was another of my ex-boyfriends?

'Neither do I. I must have been out of my mind.' I drawled, letting my natural American accent flow.

Ginny giggled suddenly, and we looked at her like she was crazy.

'Your accent is just so different from ours.' she explained, still giggling, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

'Your observational skills have definitely increased over the summer, Ginny.' I smirked, winking.

She laughed. 'So have your English skills, 'Lena.'

And we sat at our table, picking at our food (or divulging in it, in Ron's case) and making jokes and being ourselves... being 'Lena, Ron, 'Mione, Harry, and Gin.

**A/N: Yes, the ending line was a little cheesy... but I couldn't resist. I liked it, okay! ;)  
>I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry if I got a few things wrong or anything, I'm not in my most clever of moods. But I'm certainly feeling creative, and my internet is crashing, so I have plenty of time to write chapters, yay! :D<br>Thank you to Dark Alana and Lapsuke for being my first two reviewers. That's cool, so thanks, you guys.  
>And to anyone else who might be reading the story (Well, how do I know if you don't review?), thank you anyway! And you might want to hit that pretty little review button down there, just to give me your feedback! :D<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	7. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 7. **

**Dumbledore's POV. **

'Minnerva, I'm afraid we have no option. Miss Gilbert will not be pleased about it, but we cannot fight Voldemort alone.' I said gravely, and Minnerva McGonnagal's frown deepened.

'Surely there are others who can help us.' she tried.

I shook my head. 'No others have such powers. And, alas, they are the only creatures of their kind that we so far know of. And, from what Rubeus told me of what Elena told him, these people would do anything for Miss Gilbert.'

'Is this the reason you allowed her to stay and look into the habits of these people?'

'Of course. I would not put her in such danger otherwise.'

She sighed. 'Then I stand by your decision. When will you tell Miss Gilbert of your decision?'

I hesitated. 'When the vampires know of it.'

'Which will be?'

There was no hesitation in my answer. 'Tonight.'

**Elena's POV. **

Later that night we were all in the Gryffindor common room, playing spin the bottle truth or dare- it was my idea. I felt that we should do something fun to celebrate my return, and Fred and George had given Ron a special game of spin the bottle.

'My turn to spin.' I announced with a grin, and used my wand (Finally- I'd missed using it after so long) to spin the empty firewhisky bottle.

After a few seconds, the bottle landed on Ginny- ink splattered out of the bottle and left a mark in the shape of a lion on Ginny's forearm. It would not come off until she did her dare or answered her truth question.

I laughed. 'Perfect!'

The red-head in question cringed. 'I pick truth.'

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. 'Not going to pick anything challenging, Gin?'

'Not if it's Elena who'd be choosing the dare!' she cried, and we dissolved into laughter once again. It was proving to be a very fun night.

'Fine, fine.' I sighed. 'How far have you gone with a guy?' I asked.

She blushed furiously, almost turning the same shade as her hair. 'You can't ask that!' she protested.

I giggled. 'The rules state I can ask anything I want.'

She sighed. 'Not very far. Kissing is the most we've done.'

The red-headed younger sister of Ron watched in what looked like relief as the mark on her arm faded and she rubbed the spot absently.

Hermione smirked. 'You know, I'm pretty sure Elena's brother...'

'No!' I cut her off loudly, covering my ears. 'Whatever disgusting statement you were about to say about my brother and his... _activities_... can wait until you and Ginny are alone!' I cried childishly, making everyone laugh and Ginny and Hermione stick their tongues out.

Harry chuckled. 'You girls have some weird fascination with boys, don't you?'

'It's not weird.' Ginny said defensively.

'Yeah.' I agreed. 'But it's definitely a fascination.' I drawled with with a wink.

Harry's face flushed and I nudged him.

Ron snorted. 'I thought it was boys who were meant to be obsessed with girls, not the other way around!'

'How the hell did this turn from Ginny's question to the battle of the sexes?' Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. 'I'm not sure, but I much prefer this subject.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Just because you don't like doing dares.' I muttered.

'I have two words for you: Pansy. Parksinson.' he pointed out, and I smiled. One time we were playing this game and Harry had to flirt with Pansy Parkinson. It had been hilarious... for us.

'That was fun.' I recalled dreamily.

'For you!' Harry cried, and I giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Honestly, you all can be so childish.'

I poked her lightly. 'Don't even pretend you didn't have fun kissing Blaise Zabini.'

She blushed furiously. 'That was a dare, and should never be mentioned again!'

I mock-saluted her. 'As you wish, captain!'

**Jeremy's POV. **

'I should be getting home.' Bonnie sighed. 'My mom will be worried.'

'Yeah, and I have to explain some things to Jenna.' I stated, getting to my feet.

'Yes, please leave.' Damon said with false innocence.

Bonnie snorted and rolled her eyes. 'I almost want to stay- just to annoy you. But then, I'd still be in your company.' she retorted, and I chuckled.

'Want me to drive you home?' I offered.

She smiled. 'Sure.'

She leant in for a kiss but we were interrupted by a loud groan from Damon.

'Do not kiss in front of me. It's disgusting.' he grumbled. Caroline rolled her eyes and was about to say something, hopefully in our defence, when a poof of green smoke came from the fireplace and an old man with a long white beard almost as long as his white hair stepped through with a warm smile on his face.

I was the only one who recognised him.

'Dumbledore!' I cried, resisting the urge to give the old wizard a hug. I knew him from when the escorted Elena back here, and I already trusted him. We had talked, a lot.

'Mr Gilbert, what a pleasure to see you.' he greeted, chuckling. He turned his wise gaze over the room and its occupants and I felt a pang of uneasiness sweep over me. Why was Dumbledore _here_- shouldn't he be at Hogwarts? Had something happen to Elena?

'My name is Albus Dumbledore- headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' he announced, and I raised an eyebrow before realising no one else in the room knew who the hell he was. 'I am here on official business.'

'Where the hell did you come from?' Damon demanded after getting over the initial shock of seeing a man appear from a fireplace.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Oh, I forgot that you know nothing of the wizarding world.' he glanced at me. 'Unless you _have _been told...'

'I told them earlier.' I confessed. 'I hope that's okay.'

'That's splendid, my boy.' he said happily. 'It saves me the trouble'

He tossed me a box of something, and I laughed when I saw what it was- all-flavour jelly beans. Elena had given me some when she came back to investigate 'muggles' and I'd found them hilarious. Dumbledore winked at me before once again turning to the others.

'So, you know about magic. Which means you must know about the threat that falls upon Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world.' he said gravely.

'What of it?' Caroline asked rudely. I knew she didn't mean to be rude- she was just Caroline.

Dumbledore seemed to ignore the rudeness and focused on the question.

'It seems we cannot stop this evil alone. So I have a proposal for you.'

'A proposal?' Stefan raised an eyebrow and exchanges a curious glance with the others before turning his attention back to the old wizard before them.

'Hogwarts needs your help. All of you. To defeat Voldemort and all his followers.' Dumbledore announced, and the whole atmosphere of the room changed.

'You want _our _help?' Alaric asked incredulously. 'All of us, or just those with supernatural/magical ability?'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'All of you, if I may. What do you say? Will you help?'

'Damn right we'll help!' Caroline nearly shouted. The whole magical thing seemed to actually excite her. I couldn't blame her- it excited me just as much.

'Excellent.' the old man beamed. 'Rubeus Hagrid will arrive in the morning to take you to Hogwarts, where you will be introduced to the students and allowed to adapt to your surroundings before training for your mission. Please be ready.' He turned to leave, but then turned to look at my girlfriend. 'Oh, and Bonnie, is it? Bonnie Bennett?'

'Uh... yes?' Bonnie answered, sounding confused.

Dumbledore nodded. 'In case you have been wondering, you should know that you _were_ selected to attend Hogwarts- but your mother did not allow it. If you have further questions, please ask her.'

And then he left.

**Elena's POV.**

The night was fun. We played truth or dare, and we laughed so hard I still had a faint stomach ache. But later on we had to return to our dorms- so me, Hermione and Ginny seperated from Ron and Harry as we trudged tiredly up to our rooms.

Ginny yawned. 'I am so tired.' she commented.

I grinned. 'I can hardly blame you- it must have been so tiring to run around screaming, "_I'm in love with Jeremy Gilbert_!".'

She blushed. 'That was so embarrassing!' she gushed. 'The whole common room heard me! They all think it's true! The whole _school _will know by the morning, if Parvati and Lavender's faces were anything to go by!'

Hermione laughed. 'So you're saying it's _not _true?'

My best friend hesitated then sighed, defeated. 'Fine. Yes, it's true- I like Elena's little brother. Happy?'

We beamed at her. 'Immensely.' I answered cheerfully, and she rolled her eyes.

'And I think Elena deserves an award for being the best avoider- she hasn't even discussed _things _with Seamus yet.' Hermione pointed out, and I froze.

'_Damn it_!' I cursed. 'I meant to talk to him!'

Ginny chuckled. 'You'll have to wait until tomorrow now.'

I groaned. 'But I don't want to have to do it at _breakfast_!'

The girls exchanged a dubious look and Hermione asked, 'Why?'

I shrugged. 'I'm grouchy in the mornings.'

'And don't we know it.' Ginny mumbled, and I smacked her shoulder playfully.

When we reached our beds, I jumped eagerly in mine and pulled the covers up to my chin, closing my eyes and relishing in the comfort of the bed I have missed sleeping in for the past year.

They both laughed. 'Goodnight, Elena.'

'Mm. 'Night.' I mumbled sleepily, already drifting off to sleep.

**The next morning. **

The next morning I was woken up by a firm hand shaking my shoulder.

'Elena!' Hermione was hissing. 'Elena! Wake up! We're going to be late for breakfast! Apparently Dumbledore has an important announcement!'

I groaned. 'I don't want to get up!'

'You have to.' Ginny's calm, amused voice chimed from by her bed, where she was fastening her tie.

So I did. I quickly put on my robes, stuck my wand in my pocket and didn't bother putting on make up. All I could really think of was how awesome it had been getting to sleep in in the muggle world on those rare, wonderful occasions when we didn't have school.

Hermione chuckled as we walked down to the great hall. 'You know, every time Dumbledore has an announcement, it seems to signify that something big is going to happen. Do you think it'll be the same this year?'

I rolled my eyes, grinning. 'Obviously.'

We hurried over to the Gryffindor table, taking our seats beside our friends.

'Don't forget to talk to Seamus.' Ginny whispered in my ear before taking a seat beside her brother. I rolled my eyes at her before giving her a playful smile and turning my attention to Harry.

'Morning, Harry.' I smiled.

'Morning, 'Lena.' he grinned.

I laughed. 'We should stop being so formal in our greetings.'

'We should.' he agreed.

'You're not even going to make an effort, are you?'

'Nope.' he smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned my attention to Dumbledore, who had risen to his feet.

'Good morning, Hogwarts.' he greeted, and there was a tired chorus of _good morning's_ in return.

'This morning we have guests in this school, who will be staying for a while. They are a mixture of powerful creatures and muggles, but they will help none the less. They will help us in the war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort- please give a warm welcome to Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert.'

I swear I felt my heart stop.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! ;)  
>I like giving you cliffhangers. It's fun, and evil! :D I will update soon, though.<br>I hope you liked the chapter, and thank you for the (three -.- but cool, none the less!) reviews! :D  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	8. Protectors

**Chapter 8. **

**Elena's POV. **

I watched with an expression of horror, far greater than the one on my friends' faces as they stared at me, as the doors to the great hall swung open and seven people walked in.

The first to enter was Damon, who strutted in with a confident smirk, making about half the female students swoon at just the sight of him. He was like that. His eyes met mine for a moment and I saw a flash of unrecognizable emotion in them before he turned his gaze back ahead of him.

He was followed shortly by Stefan, who walked calmly in. Once again, he made lots of girls drool. I heard, of course, Lavender and Parvati whispering about how hot the two Salvatore brothers were. He looked at me through his whole entrance, and I stared right back at him, letting no emotion enter my gaze.

Next to enter was Bonnie. She walked in with a huge smile on her face, which widened when she saw me. She gave a little wave and then hopped up onto the step to join the Salvatore brothers and Dumbledore.

After Bonnie came Caroline. She walked in a little timidly at first, but then as soon as she saw the hall full of first-seventh years in front of her, her natural confidence flowed through and a proud smirk danced around on her face. As soon as her gaze met mine, she let out a mini sqeal, mouthed 'Hi!' and gave a little wave.

Then came Alaric, the vampire hunter. He walked in normally, keeping his stony expression exactly that way as he calmly made his way forward to join the others.

To my surprise, Tyler Lockwood followed after that. I hadn't known Jeremy had told _him_, too. I would get my brother to explain _that _later. He walked in, trying to exude swagger. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him as I had at my friends- at all my friends, except Stefan and Damon.

And finally, in walked my brother. Jeremy. My friends seemed to relax at his entrance, though not entirely. They only briefly watched the newcomers when they entered before their eyes flitted back to watch my reaction closely. He grinned at us before practically leaping up to join the others.

'I hope you will make them feel welcome in their stay.' Dumbledore said.

I heard a chorus of jeers erupt from the Slytherin table- Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Zabini and Goyle.

'Muggles, boo!' I heard them jeer, and I had a strong urge to jump up and point my wand at him. But Hermione's arm held me down and I settled for glaring.

'Silence!' Dumbledore roared, and his wish suddenly became his own command. He was a powerful man- people listened to him, whether they liked it or not.

'Stefan, Damon and Caroline-' he gestured to the people in question as he said their name- 'are vampires. You can find out more about them in any book about creatures such as them, in the library. Bonnie Bennett, like us, is a witch. Muggle-born. She had no idea of Hogwarts until yesterday, but still knew of her powers. Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf. He phases on a full moon, like every werewolf. Jeremy Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman are muggles, but they know of the wizarding world and accept it. They are, in fact, vampire hunters.'

I cringed at my brother being described as a vampire hunter. It didn't seem right.

'That will be all. Enjoy your breakfast.' Dumbledore dismissed our attention and glanced at me apologetically before then dismissing my friends and starting a conversation with professor Snape. They instantly made their way to me, and I finally let my anger show on my face. It must have been a scary sight, because Ron hissed, 'Bloody hell, Elena, calm down!' at me.

I didn't.

'What the _hell _do you think you're doing here?' I demanded, not directing it at anyone in particular. At all of them.

'Saving your ass.' Damon smirked, cocky as ever.

'Do _not _joke around with me, Damon. I not in the mood.' I snapped, and he frowned.

'Elena!' Stefan said happily, and engulfed me in his arms. I hesitated before returning the hug. I knew that all eyes were on us- even some of the professor's had stopped to watch. It made me feel extremely self-conscious.

'Stefan.' I sighed. 'What are you doing here?'

'We're going to help you defeat that evil wizard.' Caroline chimed like it was obvious.

'You can't do that.' I said weakly, pulling away from my vampire boyfriend and sitting down. It was then that I noticed my friends were staring at Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

'Oh, uh, guys. This is Harry-' point, '-Ginny-' point, '-Hermione-' point '- and Ron-' point. 'Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, these are the guys.'

'Nice to meet you.' Alaric said politely.

'What do you mean, Elena?' Caroline looked like she could cry. 'You have to let us help.'

'I don't _have _to do anything. Apparently it's down to Dumbledore to make those decisions for me.' I snapped, raising my voice at the end so I was sure said wizard could hear. I heard a throaty chuckle from him and rolled my eyes.

There was a brief silence before a certain blond, Slytherine ferret approached and sneered at me and my wizard friends before turning with an expression of curiosity to my other friends.

'I'm Draco Malfoy.' he introduced. 'Slytherin.' he stuck out his hand. I was confused- he was offering his hand to not only 'magical creatures', but muggles and muggle-borns. I'd thought he hated them all. What exactly was going on? I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Go away, Malfoy.' I spat.

He glared at me. 'I have no intention to do that, _mudblood_.'

I saw Harry tense and Hermione and Ginny gasped, but I only laughed out loud.

'You call me a mudblood, Malfoy, yet you introduce yourself oh-so-friendlily to muggle-borns. Why is that?' I asked.

He hesitated. 'None of your business, Gilbert.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Then I'll make it my business. Either get lost, or explain yourself.'

'Elena, who is this joker?' Tyler stage-whispered out of the corner of his mouth to me, and I didn't manage to suppress my giggle in time. My wizard friends burst out laughing, and Malfoy had a murderous glare on his face.

'Draco Malfoy.' I answered, not bothering to even stage-whisper. 'He's a complete jerk. Not even worth your attention.'

Said blonde Slytherine smirked at me. 'That's not what you were saying at the Yule Ball, Elena.'

I scowled. 'Just because I accepted your invitation- _out of pity_- does not mean I enjoyed my time with you that night.'

My American friends raised an eyebrow at my words and Malfoy laughed humourlessly. 'You seem to be forgetting that we dated for about six months after that.'

'And you seem to be forgetting that that was three years ago.' I growled.

'You know, Malfoy, if you want her back so much, you just need to ask.' Ginny mocked, and I snickered.

'Why would I want a filthy blood traitor like _you_, Gilbert?' he sneered, and that was when I decided I'd had just about enough. I stood up angrily.

'You know what, Malfoy? I've had just about enough of you. Go. Away!' I growled, getting in his face.

'No.' he snapped back, and I stifled a frustrated cry and, forgetting that there were professors and pretty much the whole school watching, I pulled my clenched fist back and let it snap forward- right into Malfoy's smug face. Again- for the second time in two days.

Well, he was definitely asking for it!

He cried out and clutched his face, shouting profanities at me as he scurried away.

'Bloody hell, Elena! Keep it up and your fist will make a permanent mark on his face!' Ron whistled, impressed.

I grinned. 'What can I say? I have a _super_ right hook.'

I looked back to my American friends to see they were laughing. They were all.. laughing. I frowned.

'What the hell are you laughing at?' I demanded.

'You.. you just p-punched him!' Bonnie gasped out between fits of giggles.

I raised an eyebrow. 'I think we all gathered that.'

'That was hil_arious_!' Jeremy howled, and it was then that I realised that three of the four houses- you can guess which one was excluded- were almost in tears with laughter.

I was pretty surprised none of the teachers had, you know, _stopped me_. Or at least yelled at me or something.

But I guess they figured it was even between Malfoy and I- a few insults in exchange for a punch in the face.

Well, two punches- but they didn't need to know that.

'Impressive.' Damon smirked when he stopped laughing. 'I'm glad you've only ever slapped me, Elena. I don't think I'd be able to handle a punch from you.' he teased.

I chuckled. 'Whatever. Hey, uh, Tyler? What exactly are _you _doing here? You know- did Jeremy tell you?'

'Well, I wasn't with everyone when they were told- you know. Jeremy called me later that night and explained everything. Said he could use my help, so here I am.' he shrugged. 'Always here in a time of crisis.'

I smiled.'Well, thanks. Jeremy? Did you explain everything to Jenna yet?'

'Yeah. She took it- well, she's Jenna. She was frantic at first, but she calmed down. She's worried about us being here, but she figures if you've survived up to now then it must be okay. She demanded that you write to her as often as possible, though.' he chuckled.

I grinned. 'That won't be a problem.'

**A/N: Okay, yes, it's a pretty short chapter, and I know I shouldn't have rushed it, but I really wanted to update one more time before I went to sleep. So here it is! :D  
>Hope you liked it.<br>Thanks for the reviews and such, and once again I repeat, I DON'T BLOODY OWN IT. ;)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	9. Common Room

**Chapter 9. **

**Elena's POV. **

'I'm finding it hard to believe they're _all _here.' Hermione murmured, frowning. We'd left the great hall and were walking down the corridors- my American friends were asked to stay behind after breakfast to talk to some of the professors.

'So am I. And believe me, it's probably effecting me more than it's effecting you.' I sighed.

'Oh, I'm sorry, 'Lena.' Ginny apologised, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. 'Don't apologise. It's not your fault. It's just... god, I wish Dumbledore would have at least _told _me.' I complained, feeling just as whiny as the dreaded Pansy Parkinson but unable to help it. I had made myself appear okay with it when I was with them, but now that I wasn't... I was freaking out.

'I'm sure they'll be fine.' Harry assured me, and I smirked.

'So, who was your favourite?' I asked randomly. I was curious to see who out of the seven my friends preferred.

'Tyler.' Ron answered, grinning. 'He was hilarious when he was talking about Malfoy.'

Harry laughed. 'That's a strange question to ask, 'Lena. But I suppose I liked Caroline. She was practically bouncing on top of us.'

'Ooh.' I commented, waggling my eyebrows, making everyone laugh.

'Hermione, who made an impression on you?' I asked, my laughter dying out. Hermione had acted like she didn't particularly care for _any _of them, and I was curious to see why.

She shrugged, blushing. 'Stefan was nice.' was all she said, and it suddenly dawned on me.

Did Hermione Granger have a crush on my vampire boyfriend?

I raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. 'Then why did you act like you hated him?'

'I was _testing _them- if they carried on being nice to us all if one of us acted like we didn't want them here, then they were nice people.' she shrugged. 'The logic is quite messed up-'

'Very messed up.' I said playfully, and she rolled her eyes and continued.

'The logic, yes, is messed up, but it's been proven to work quite well.'

I chuckled. 'So, why Stefan?'

'Oh, don't be so cruel.' Ginny laughed, and I giggled as Hermione's blush returned.

'Like I said, he's nice...'

I glanced at Ron and, sure enough, his expression was one of jealousy.

'Nice?' said red-headed boy snorted. 'They were all nice!'

'Apart from Damon.' Harry commented, and I smirked. Damon hadn't been particularly friendly, no, but from what I knew of him and his behaviour, today he had been strangely civil.

What the hell had Dumbledore told him?

'Damon was actually being pretty nice today, compared to his usual self.' I mused, remembering how his beautiful blue eyes- wait, did I really just call Damon Salvatore's eyes beautiful? Well.. I guess they kind of were...- bore into mine with relief and amusement plainly etched into them, and I fiddled with a strand of my soft brown hair.

'You _would _know- you and him couldn't take your eyes off each other.' Ginny nudged me suggestively, and this time it was my turn to blush.

'It was probably just surprising for him to see me again.' I said heatedly.

'Yeah, _surprising to see you again_.' Hermione laughed. 'I suppose you can call it that.'

I rolled my eyes. 'And you're supposed to be the sensible one.'

We reached the common room, and I smiled at the fat lady.

'Password?' she sang in her high-pitched voice.

'Cockroach clusters.' Ron answered, and she beamed at us before the door to the common room opened and we stepped inside, to instantly be bombarded with eager students, hungry for answers to their questions.

'Elena! How do you know the new people?' Lavender Brown demanded.

'They're American, too! Do you know them?' Neville Longbottom asked eagerly.

'They couldn't keep their eyes off you!' Parvati Pavil exclaimed.

'Okay, okay, give her room to breathe, people.' an annoyed Irish voice called out, and I managed to slip through the crowd, followed by my friends.

'Thanks.' I said to Seamus, who grinned at me.

'Anytime.'

I glanced at the others and Ginny and Hermione gave me a pointed look. I sighed. 'Seamus, can we talk?'

'Of course!'

Oh, god. I wasn't looking forward to this.

'What is it?' he asked, frowning at my obviously nervous expression.

I gave him a small smile. 'You know how we broke up last year, and said that... that it was just because I had to leave... and that we could, you know, start again when I came back?' I started.

He smiled, obviously expecting something different to what I was about to tell him. 'Well, uh, can we not get back together?'

Wow, I was _really _doing this well- not. Seamus' face fell instantly.

'Oh.' he said.

'Oh, indeed.' I sighed.

'That's... that's fine, I suppose.'

I brightened. 'Really?'

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have let myself look so happy. He looked hurt and frowned at me.

'If it's what you want.' he sighed, and I surprised both him and myself by pulling him into a hug.

'Oh, thank you, Seamus. I hope we can stay friends.' I said sincerely.

'Friends. Sure.' his happy expression had returned as he pulled back and gave me a wink before leaving and walking to his expectant friends, who had watched our exchange with curious eyes.

I turned back to my own friends and gasped when I saw they had also been watching.

Hermione and Ginny had raised eyebrows, Ron was chuckling and Harry was glaring. I rolled mu eyes at them.

'Before you jump to conclusions, I broke up with him.' I informed them, sighing as I collapsed onto a sofa opposite them.

'And the hug?' Ginny asked, amused.

I stared at her. 'A promise that we'll remain friends, actually.'

'And he took it well?' Hermione asked in a cynical tone, and I giggled.

'Of course. My charm clearly eased the hurt.'

The two girls snorted. 'Your charm. Right.' Ginny laughed.

I acted offended. 'Of course I have charm!'

'I hate to break it up, but there's a certain group of people who have just entered the room.' Ron announced, staring over my shoulder. I turned my head round to follow his gaze and my eyes widened in amusement at what I saw.

My seven American friends- dressed in Hogwarts robes. I failed to suppress a laugh, and it seems that my four wizarding friends didn't even bother to try and suppress it.

The seven noticed us and Damon scowled. 'Shut up.' I heard him mumble.

**A/N: Hi again! :)  
>Hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry it was so short and you had to wait so long for it and it was pretty much uneventful... I'm still trying to work out what the big plot twist is going to be, since I plan to have on. Feel free to give me ideas- I still need inspiration! ;)<br>And I'm happy to see I have another reviewer- Thank you, Silvereyed Queen! :)  
>And as for your points: 1. Thank you! I had to click through lots of youtube clips to get Hagrid's accent right.<br>2. I'm glad, thanks. :)  
>3. That would actually be great, if you can! :D<br>1. That's good, because I'm planning to add plenty more flashbacks. ;)  
>2. Oh! Sorry about that. :') I always pictured him with brown eyes, for some reason, so I'm sorry... :) Thanks for pointing it out!<br>3. I think so, too. :) But I think he likes being portrayed that way so people can't see that he cares and use that to hurt him.  
>1. Bonnie didn't get into Hogwarts because her mother didn't want her to go there- she got the letter, but her mother declined. This is going to be looked into more in future chapters. :)<br>2. I think it's so cool when she slaps people. ;)  
>3. If I'm honest, I completely forgot about that. **Facepalm!** I'm sorry! From now on, that rule applies... thank you for pointing that out. :)<br>Okay, so there you go. :) Hope that cleared a few things up...  
>Thank you for reviewing if you have, and thank you for reading! :D It makes my day when I see that this story is being read. :)<br>AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	10. Potions

**Chapter 10. **

**Elena's POV. **

'You... look... hilarious!' I gasped between giggles. Seeing their furious expressions just made it all the more funnier.

I never thought I'd see the day when Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Tyler showed up sporting Hogwarts robes.

'So, you're in Gryffindor, huh?' Ron asked, grinning.

'The old guy thought it'd be best if we were in the same house as Elena, seeing as how we were only going to be here for another year- or probably less, with Voldemort...' Caroline trailed off at my suddenly stormy expression.

'Did you just call Dumbledore _the old guy_?' I demanded hotly.

'Well... yes, but.. he _is _old...' she tried, sheepish smile in place. I rolled my eyes and let out a laugh, probably scaring the crap out of my friends. My mood swings could be kind of weird.

'Uh, yeah.' Ginny frowned at me, giving me a _are you freaking crazy? _look. I just grinned back at her then looked at my friends.

'So, Elena.' Bonnie said seriously, taking a seat opposite me. The others did the same. 'When exactly were you planning on telling us that you were a witch?'

Ah, hell.

**Jeremy's POV. **

I watched with amusement as Bonnie gave Elena a stern look as my sister spluttered, searching desperately for an excuse.

'She wasn't.' I answered for her.

She shot me a death glare. 'Thanks, Jer. Knew I could count on you.' she mumbled, and I winked.

'Glad to be of service.'

'And why the hell not?' Damon demanded, glaring at Elena. She looked up sheepishly.

'You didn't need to know.' she answered simply.

'Didn't need to know?' Damon's voice was actually more of a roar. It could have made anyone who wasn't used to it wince- which explained why Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny winced. I absently observed that Ginny had become really pretty since I last saw her. Then I remembered I had a girlfriend and shook those thoughts away.

'How would you had reacted if I told you three weeks ago?' Elena asked instead, keeping surprisingly calm, considering Damon's sudden anger.

There was a general hesitation between all of her once-clueless friends before Tyler answered.

'We would have freaked out.' he admitted, ignoring the glares he got from the others, who would probably have answered differently- less truthfully.

'Exactly.' Elena cried. 'I didn't want you to freak out, especially with all that stuff with Klaus.'

'I'm pretty sure we could have managed.' Damon hissed acidly.

Elena frowned. 'Really? Like you manage everything else _so well_?' she spat back, then instantly winced. I don't think she'd meant for that to come out.

Damon froze, then glared at her, sitting down again. His expression of icy fury was proof enough that he was absolutely livid. It was a scary sight.

'Damon, calm the hell down.' Stefan ordered, a frown crossing his face. He turned back to Elena, and an understanding smile stretched across his face.

'Okay, so we understand why you didn't want to tell us.' he said. 'But were you seriously planning on leaving just like that?'

'Well...' Elena hesitated.

'O_kay_, I think question time is over.' Harry said suddenly.

Damon snorted. 'Sit the hell down, four-eyes. We're talking to _Elena_.'

'Damon, stop it!' Elena shouted, gathering stares from curious students. I noticed a pretty dirty-blonde and an equally pretty Indian girl watching more curiously than the others. 'Lavender, Parvati, please tell me you have better things to do than watch us argue.' she added tiredly to the two watching girls, who instantly looked away guiltily.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I cannot stand those gossipers.' she murmured, causing her, Ginny and Elena to laugh.

'And don't you dare call Harry four-eyes again.' Elena said sternly once she'd finished laughing, giving Harry an apologetic glance. Was it just me, or was there something there between those two...? No, it must be my imagination... although I didn't miss the secret glances they shared or the blushing smiles they sent to each other.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Damon remarked drily, causing Caroline to elbow the raven-haired vampire in the ribs, quite sharply. His mouth formed an O before he quickly regained composure and simply glared at Caroline.

Elena looked at everyone before turning back to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. 'Okay, so. What lesson have we got first?' she asked them.

Hermione checked before she groaned, 'Potions... with Snape.'

Ginny laughed. 'I've got Divination with Professor Trawley. Jeremy, what have you got?' she asked, her blue-eyed gaze landing hopefully on my face.

'Divination.' I announced with a smile.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at me, and I simply gave her a loving smile in return. She instantly smiled back.

'You know, it's pretty cool that this whole place... well, exists.' Caroline said, looking around in awe and laughing when her gaze settled on a few boys eating some kind of candy that made you behave like an animal for a second.

Elena nodded, smiling softly. 'It's magical, isn't it?' she breathed, and for a second, her gaze met with Harry's and I swear I saw some kind of mini spark there. Literally. Was that supposed to happen?

Apparently the others noticed it, too, and Stefan didn't look particularly pleased that his girlfriend was basically eye-flirting with another guy.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything to break the sudden awkward silence, when a bird made out of paper came fluttering towards Elena. She frowned at it, and some of the humans among our group jumped when it landed in her lap. She picked it up and glanced around for its sender, then suddenly her face was clouded- a sign, I had learned, that she was disturbed.

I turned to look, as did everyone else, and stood there was a boy I recognised as Seamus Finnigan, winking at my sister. Oh, god. Elena had told me about him- he was an ex-boyfriend, no less.

'What does it say?' Ginny asked eagerly, and Elena gave her a playfully disapproving look.

'I'll open it later.' she said simply, sparing another look at Seamus before blushing and looking back down.

I didn't miss the suspicious glance exchanged by Stefan and Damon, and, apparently, neither had Elena.

**Elena's POV. **

'Okay, so, we'd better get to our lesson. See you later!' I said cheerfully as I sprang to my feet, dragging Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron with me, until Damon's voice stopped me.

'Well, why don't you wait for me, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie? So we can walk to class _together_.' he said, his voice smug and a smirk undoubtedly firmly on his face. I froze and turned back to look at him.

'You... you have potions, too?' I asked nervously.

'Of course.' Bonnie grinned at me, and I tried a smile back, then the smile became real as I remembered how Snape could be- they won't know what's hit them.

'Great!' I said- well, yelled, really. I knew I must be acting really weird. The tell-tale glances from all of my friends said it all, but I didn't care. I was suddenly in a frivolous mood.

'Your mood swings are getting a little freaky.' Caroline stage-whispered in my ear, making me smack her playfully on the shoulder. We laughed for a few seconds.

'Okay, so. Let's get to class.' Hermione said, once again worrying that we would be late to our first lesson of the term. I grinned at her.

'Yeah. Wouldn't want to be one minute late, now, would we?' I teased.

'The horror!' Ginny added, and everyone laughed as Hermione scowled at us.

'We're just kidding, 'Mione.' I smiled as I slung an arm around my friend's shoulder.

'Yeah. We're not merciless like Ron.' Ginny remarked, smirking at her brother.

'I... well, you have a good point.' Ron grumbled.

'When are you going to open that?' Harry whispered to me, gesturing, no doubt, to the letter in my pocket.

I shrugged. 'When I get a minute alone- so, yes, as soon as we've split up with Ginny.' I smirked at her outraged expression and winked playfully.

'I'm not that bad.' she protested feebly.

'Yes you are.' me, Hermione, Harry and Ron said at the same time, causing us to snicker while Ginny flushed.

'What the hell are they talking about, man?' I heard Tyler murmur to Jeremy.

'No idea.' came my brother's reply.

Potions class, usually admittedly boring despite a rather interesting professor (Snape was quite witty and snarky), was one of the funniest lessons she'd had in a long time.

While me, Harry, Hermione and Ron took our normal seats, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline were told to make their way to the front of the class. I was already snickering by that time. Things got even more hilarious when Damon was seated next to Pansy Parkinson, and I couldn't help it- I burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

Snape glared at me, and I immediately stopped laughing, though I was sure there was still an uncontrollable grin on my face.

'Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Gilbert's little _outburst_.' he drawled. I swear, _ten points from Gryffindor _is his favourite phrase.

But still, I thought he was quite a good teacher- despite his prejudices and hatred for Gryffindors. No, scratch that; his prejudiced and hatred for anyone who wasn't wearing Slytherin green robes.

Sigh.

Stefan was appointed a seat in front of Damon, next to Harry. Oh, god. I gave Bonnie and Caroline a small smile as they were seated next to each other at the desk behind me, and I glanced at Hermione, who was seated next to me. She smirked and gave a little nod in the direction of Damon and Pansy. I looked, and had to refrain myself from laughing even more. Pansy was obviously shamelessly flirting with the blue-eyed vampire- did she have no self-preservation whatsoever? Had she already forgotten that he was a vampire, deadly, seductive and dangerous? Or maybe she didn't care. As long as someone was attractive, they were approachable. I rolled my eyes at her foolishness and grinned as Damon let out an impatient sigh and said something to her which made her turn a sickly shade of green and shrink away from him, her face a mask of fear.

I made a mental note to congratulate him and ask him what he said later.

I turned my attention back to Snape, my spirits lifted.

'Today, we're going to attempt to make a Love Potion.' the professor announced. I raised my eyebrows- that was a little advanced, wasn't it? Or maybe I had missed a lot of things academically last year, too. There were a few obnoxious whistles around the class, which immediately ceased when Snape gave the whistlers a harsh glare before continuing in his explanation.

'The Love Potion, obviously, makes the drinker become infatuated with the giver of the potion- but it cannot create real feelings of love.' he looked slightly nauseated at the subject. 'Love is not something that can be made falsely. This potion only creates feelings of obsession or infatuation.'

I cast Ron an amused glance, knowing full-well about his potion-induced feelings for Romilda Vane last year. He rolled his eyes at me with a sheepish grin and I turned back to the front, to find myself being glared at, once again, by Snape.

Thankfully, he didn't call on me about it.

'The ingredients of the Love Potion include Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint and powdered moonstone.' Snape droned.

I jumped a little at the mention of the moonstone, as did my in-the-know friends. It was silly, yes, but just the mention of the damned stone... well, it was a harsh reminder.

'For the record, I do not approve that you are allowed to make Love Potions. But it is a required task, and therefore it must be done. You have thirty minutes to make a successful Love Potion or you will be given detention. Begin.' he said sharply, and the class wasted no time.

I was glad I was working with Hermione for this task, and felt a wave of pity towards Bonnie and Caroline- they were working with each other, and since neither of them had much of a clue about the ingredients, they were pretty much doomed. I was glad to see Stefan and Harry giving them tips, giving both the boys warm smiles before getting to work with Hermione. No, my grades were nowhere near as good as those of the brightest witch of our age group, but I still did pretty well in most subjects. Defense Against The Dark Arts was my best.

'We have to mix the Ashwinder eggs and the peppermint first, so that the peppermint can balance out the effects of the powdered moonstone _before _it literally blows up into our faces, then mix, and _then _we can put in the rose thorns before mixing again...' Hermione explained, and I nodded absently. It was pretty unbelievable, how much the seventeen year-old knew.

But that was Hermione for you.

I gathered the ingredients, and hastily dropped the Ashwinder eggs and the peppermint into the cauldron of liquid. Hermione carefully stirred the lightly bubbling potion before allowing me to cautiously throw in the small pieces of powdered moonstone.

'You're too good at this.' I murmured thoughtfully as she carefully stirred the now-pink mix.

She smiled appreciatively at me. 'You can never be _too_ good at something, 'Lena.' she sang, before dropping in a handful of rose thorns. I was surprised she didn't cut her hands in the process, but she was Hermione. That was explanation enough for me.

I watched with interest as the light pink potion slowly turned a pearly colour, and took on its famous mother-of-pearl sheen.

Leaning slightly closer, I breathed in the smell and a ridiculously goofy smile broke out on my face- I smelled roses, tropical fruits and... what was that other smell? I wasn't too sure, but it smelled wonderful.

I shrugged and leaned back, glancing at the others to find Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Hermione and Harry staring at me,

'What?' I asked, slightly defensively. 'It smells good!'

'What's it smell like?' Caroline asked curiously, before leaning in and taking a sniff herself.

'It smells different to everyone.' Hermione warned, and she looked like she wanted to take a sniff herself.

My blonde best friend smiled. 'Mm. Oranges, cinnamon apple and blood.'

Bonnie stared at her in horror, as was Hermione and Harry, and she looked around defensively as Pansy Parkinson snorted in disgust and made a face.

'What? I'm a vampire, of course I smell blood.'

'I smell it, too.' Stefan admitted with an understanding smile.

Harry took a sniff then grinned. 'To me it smells like treacle tart, a broomstick, and... some kind of strawberry-smelling thing. I think it's shampoo.'

I tried to ignore that I wore strawberry shampoo.

'Mine smells of blood, strawberries and peaches.' Damon smirked, ignoring Pansy Parkinson's staring at him. 'And it smells an awful lot like _you_, Elena.'

I blushed furiously. 'Shut up, Damon.'

'I'm shaking.' he mocked.

'Less talking.' Snape snapped from behind us, making me and Hermione jump, and causing our friends to snort with laughter.

Facepalm.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this wasn't the best chapter in the whole world, and it took me f-o-r-e-v-e-r to write it, but it's here and it's long, so I guess all I can do is promise to make next chapter a lot better. :)  
>Thank you for reading, and thank you for taking the time to review- you don't know how much that actually means. So thank you. :)<br>I really wanted to include some kind of potion, and Love Potion was all I could think of! Yes, this potion is Amortentia. And I know Snape doesn't agree with them making Love Potions in the books, but since I wanted to make them and have Snape as their professor, I bent the rules a little. I hope that's okay, and don't be afraid to review. ;)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo <strong>


	11. Boggarts

**Chapter 11. **

**Elena's POV. **

It was when we were leaving Snape's classroom and talking about certain spells (Cough, cough, Avada Kedavra) that I realised my friends didn't have wands yet. Or did they? No, I didn't think so.

'Hey, do you guys even have wands yet?' I asked Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie.

'Wands?' Caroline began to ask, looking confounded, but was cut off by Stefan.

'Albus said he would give us permission to leave the school later so we could get our wands.' he explained. I nodded slowly, while Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'You're on first name basis with him now?' she questioned.

Damon smirked. 'Well, being a similar age to him helps in that department, yes.'

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry frowned, while Ron looked at us all with a bewildered expression. 'Exactly how old are you?' he asked curiously.

'One hundred and forty seven.' Damon drawled, and Stefan rolled his eyes.

'In vampire years.' my boyfriend added hastily.

Harry turned to me with a dubious look on his face. 'You dated a hundred and forty seven year old?'

I burst out laughing; I couldn't help it. In prospect, yes, it was ridiculous.

'As Stefan always says,' I giggled, 'Ages is just a number.'

Stefan smiled at me. 'Nice to know you remember at least _some _of the stuff I say.'

I grinned and winked. 'See? I'm not completely forgetful.'

'Okay, enough of the flirty banter.' Damon complained. I looked at Harry and was dismayed to see him frowning at us. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

'We're off to DADA.' I informed my friends absently.

Damon cocked his head to the side and Stefan looked confused, questioning, 'DADA?'

I chuckled. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts.'

'Elaborate.' Bonnie instructed.

I smirked. 'Doesn't the title explain it all? Defense- as in defending ourselves; Against- I should think the meaning of against is pretty clear; The- once again, self-explanatory; Dark- evil magic, a big no-no; Arts- magic. See? Defending ourselves against evil magic.' I grinned. 'Elaborate enough for you?'

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully. 'We hear you loud and clear. Isn't it lucky that we have DADA too?'

Ron frowned dubiously. 'Well, isn't that coincidental.'

'Okay, honestly? Dumbledore fixed us up with the same timetable as you.' Bonnie admitted.

I laughed. 'Knew it. Okay, so I guess that works... a little awkward, maybe?'

Caroline frowned. 'Why?'

'I have no idea.' I drawled in an imitation of Snape's voice, and we erupted into laughter once again.

I listened intently to Professor McGonagall, glad that we don't have that foul, vile, awful, ridiculous, awful- you get the picture- toad Umbridge any more. She was simply awful.

'Listen, students!' McGonagall's shrill tone broke through the chatter, and the lesson began. 'Today we will be focusing on defending ourselves against a Boggart!' she announced, and excited chatter broke out around the room. Wait- hadn't we done this in third year?

Yes, we had... but, well, that lesson was slightly ruined by the dementors and stuff. So I guess we were kind of redoing it.

I heard someone cry, 'Wicked!' and someone else say loudly, 'This should be good!'

I shook my head with a small smile on my face- I think me and Hermione were the only ones who remained silent while McGonagall roared out for attention. We, unlike the others, had been expecting it.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, the confused look on my American' friends' faces. I leaned over and whispered to them, 'Boggarts. Creatures that are... just... horrible. They take on the form of your very worst fears.'

Bonnie's eyes widened. 'Literally?'

'Literally.' I said solemnly before nodding once and leaning back again.

'So! Everyone line up in front of this-' she gestured with a nod to a small broom closet near the back of the room- 'closet. Some Boggarts have decided to take up residence there.' she added in a mumble.

'So this isn't about us defending ourselves- it's just about us clearing out your broom closet?' Seamus called out, causing the whole class, unfortunately including me, to break out into laughter.

'Enough!' McGonagall shouted, her voice sharp and cutting through the air like knives. 'Line up!'

I slowly, hesitantly, raised my hand. She acknowledged me with yet another nod. 'Professor. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline don't have wands.' I pointed out.

She glanced at them. 'Oh, yes. So you don't. Well, you'll just have to sit and watch.' she waved her hand dismissively and I chuckled at Damon's downcast expression. He hated being left out- he always wanted to be a part of the action.

It was in that moment that I realised; I didn't even know whether Stefan preferred to be in or out of the action zone. I always assumed it was in, but... he'd never told me. I'd never asked.

Damon had told me...

I shook the thoughts away and joined the others in a line. Hermione was first.

'Now, all you have to do is point your wand at the boggart, concentrate on something that will make the boggart look amusing, and say "Ridikkulus!". The boggart will take on the form you have pictured, causing you to laugh, and the boggart to be defeated- laughter is its weakness.' McGonagall explained. 'Shall we begin?'

Hermione nodded quickly. 'I'm ready.'

She held her wand out at the ready, and looked to be bracing herself. I wouldn't mind betting she was already searching for a funny mental picture.

'One...' McGonagall counted down, her hands ready to open the closet door. 'Two... go!'

A boggart flew out and, before we could decipher the shape and appearance of it, took on the form of... Hogwarts. Lying, in ruins, and Dumbledore... he was pointing at Hermione and telling her it was all her fault. Hermione, I noticed, swallowed and made no move to cast the correct spell.

'Come on, 'Mione...' I urged under my breath. The boggart continued to tell the frozen witch that it was all her fault, and someone shouted, 'Kill it!'

That seemed to wake Hermione up. Her expression took on one of determination, and she cried, 'Ridikkulus!'

The boggart-Dumbledore started spouting gibberish and waving his arms in the air, causing the whole class to crack up with laughter. There was a slight screech, and the boggart was withdrawn, or killed- whatever you wanted to call it.

Hermione smiled triumphantly and skipped back to her seat.

'Very good, Miss Granger.' McGonagall smiled approvingly. 'Next! You know what to do!'

Next was Padma Patil. Her boggart flew out and took on the form of Padma herself, but she had aged around sixty years. She was alone in a chair, looking extremely weak. There was a horrified gasp from Padma, and I realised what her fear was.

She was scared of being lonely.

'_Ridikkulus!_' she shrieked, waving her wand at the horrific being.

I let out a relieved breath and glanced at my watching friends, smiling at their expressions. Caroline looked horrified; Stefan looked interested; Bonnie looked shocked; Damon looked.. amused. He. Looked. Freaking. _Amused_.

I shook my head, scowling at him, and turned back to the front, where one of Seamus' rowdy friends was facing his fear; which was a strangely shaped dagger, flying slowly towards him.

He gathered himself quickly, yelling 'Ridikkulus!' like the others had.

Next was Seamus. I watched anxiously, probably more curious than I should have been about what my cute ex-boyfriend's worst fear was.

His boggart, it turns out, was... I let out a horrified choked gasp. His worst fear was _me_. It was me, pointing a finger at him and sneering, telling him he'll never be good enough.

I felt eyes on me and could only stare helplessly as Seamus' eyes widened. He pointed a shaky wand-hand at the boggart and roared, '_Riddikulus_!'

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds before one of Seamus' idiotic friends came out with, 'Mate, you are _whipped_.'

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's short and you're probably screaming several things at your screen- let me explain!  
>I know that it's an unlikely scenario, but please bear with it. I wanted the boggarts- dear GOD, I wanted the boggarts. And I'm going to continue with the boggart lesson next chapter (I just felt that was a good note to leave on) and, yes, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline will face their boggarts in the next DADA lesson. Maybe you'll be surprised at what their worst fears are... or maybe not. ;)<br>Hope you liked the chapter! I want to thank you all for your fantastic reviews, and for reading the story in the first place- have I ever told you that it means a lot?  
>Well, yes, it really does. Look on my profile for outfits (duh) and a very important message... if I've not already given you it. I may or may not have, my memory isn't too good. :')<br>Enjoy the week, my friends!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	12. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 12. **

**Elena's POV. **

Chatter broke out all around us as Seamus muttered a _Ridikkulus _and my hair turned white and started going all staticky, making the whole class laugh and the boggart die and blah blah blah...

'Seamus is scared of a _girl_?'

'Seamus is afraid of his ex-girlfriend?'

'No, he's scared of Elena Gilbert telling him bad things...'

'Silence!' McGonagall's voice was sharp as a knife, and it broke through the conversations just like one, too.

'Sorry, Miss.' Seamus muttered, moving to the back of a line. I raised an eyebrow at Hermione, who was looking at me questioningly. My expression should say, _me neither_.

'Next student, please.' McGonagall ordered, and Lavender Brown walked to the front.

Her boggart was a werewolf, and she looked terrified, but she gathered her wits quickly and with a quick shout of, '_Ridikkulus!', _the werewolf started dancing, eliciting a chuckle from most of the class and causing the boggart to wither up with a shriek.

Ron was next, and I realised with a gulp that I was after him. I really wasn't in the mood to face my worst fear, but I suppose I had to. And besides, everyone else could do it- I could, too.

I smiled at Ron's worst fear. A huge giant spider. His shout of '_Ridikkulus!'_ was quick and shaky. I knew of Ron's past experiences, and though he was kind of a wimp around them, he did have plenty of reason to be. The spider's legs turned into what looked like liquorice wands and Ron laughed out loud, and- well, you know the rest. It was my turn now.

All eyes turned to me as I stepped forward.

'Are you ready, Miss Gilbert?' McGonagall asked carefully. I tilted my head to the side and then nodded- ready as I'll ever be.

The boggart flew out of the closet and I realised with a jolt that my worst fear, like I had any reason for it not to be, was... it was Klaus. Klaus, stood among the dead bodies of everyone that I loved. Then he was joined by none other than Voldemort himself- I was frozen in fear at the picture before me. With a shaky hand, I pointed my wand at the terrifying scene before me and screamed, _'Ridikkulus!' _

I was relieved and even let out a loud laugh as Voldemort grew a nose and a full head of electric blue hair, and started slow dancing with Klaus. You know the works.

My laughter died out as, once again, I heard the whispers start.

'Elena Gilbert is scared of Voldemort and a hot guy?'

'I recognised Voldemort, but who was the other person?'

'I didn't recognise either of them!'

'Yes, one of them was Voldemort.'

I ignored the whispering that surrounded me and hurried to the back, letting my gaze meet those of my worried friend's. They all were wide-eyed, and I gave them a small smile and a weak shrug.

'Who _was_ that, Elena?' Ron's voice asked me. I looked at him steadily.

'That was Klaus.' I stated.

His blue eyes widened, as did Hermione's brown ones.

'You mean the vampire who wants to kill you?' she demanded in a shrill voice.

'Shh!' I hissed. 'Keep your voice down!'

'Sorry.' she apologised, her tone lower now than it was before. 'So, that was Klaus? I didn't know you'd seen him before.'

'I have.' I nodded solemnly. At the front, a plain-looking Ravenclaw girl with cute orange pigtails was casting away her own worst fear, and I smiled at Harry as he moved up to be second to the front.

I turned back to Ron and Hermione to see them exchange a dubious glance.

'Why was he with Voldemort?' Ron blurted.

I shrugged. 'I'm equally scared of Voldemort as I am of Klaus. Maybe the boggart couldn't decide which one I was more scared of and used both or maybe I'm just scared of them working together or something. I don't know, and I'm not eager to talk about it.' I snapped, then winced. 'Sorry.'

'Just asking.' Ron muttered, but Hermione smiled.

'It's okay. That must have freaked you out.'

'Oh, trust me, it did.' I said dryly, smirking.

'Oh, no.' Hermione said, looking over my shoulder. 'It's Harry's turn. God knows what his Boggart will be this time.'

I frowned and turned to watch Harry and his boggart.

His boggart, it turns out, was similar to mine. A bunch of people Harry knew and loved were dropping dead one by one, by the very wand of Voldemort himself. My brow furrowed as Voldemort stopped randomly killing people and pulled a brown haired girl to him, and I realised with a jolt who the girl was- _me_.

Damn, what is it with people and their fears being related to me?  
>I frowned as Voldemort revealed a knife and pulled it slowly across my own throat- it was more than a little strange to watch myself die.<p>

'Say it!' McGonagall cried suddenly, and her voice sounded panicked. I realised suddenly that everyone was crying out and telling Harry to hurry up.

'Ridikkulus!' Harry yelled, and the blood dripping from my throat stopped flowing and the dead bodies sprang to their feet, and started singing a Michael Jackson song- _Thriller_. Of course, none of the other purebloods or half-bloods knew what the song was and I had to laugh at the confusion spreading through the classroom. Hermione, of course, recognised it and laughed out loud with me, and Ron looked between us like we were mad.

The boggart died, and Harry all but ran back to us.

'Are you okay?' I asked, seeing the beads of sweat on his brow.

'Yeah, fine.' he mumbled. 'Sorry.'

I glanced dubiously at the others then back at him. 'Why the hell are you apologising?'

'I just made you watch your own death. Then I made you come back to life and start singing _Thriller_. That can hardly be a normal experience.'

'What is this _Thriller_?' Ron asked, clearly confused.

I chuckled at his expression. 'It's a muggle song, Ron. You'd laugh if you'd seen the dance routine for the song.'

He nodded, still looking confused.

'Just leave it, Ronald.' Hermione grinned.

'Oh, and it's fine.' I assured Harry, smiling widely. He smiled a small smile back and I squeezed his shoulder supportively before glancing over at my other friends, the four non-humans who sat on a ledge, watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

'They look a little freaked out.' Harry noted, following my gaze.

'Yeah. Just a little.' I shook my head, and turned back to look at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

'How about we go to Hogsmeade later?' I offered. 'I'd love to go to Honeydukes, I could use a nice sweet treat. Then we could go to the leaky cauldron and I'll have my first butterbeer for a whole year...' I shook my head, grinning. 'And I need to stop talking before I drool all over the floor.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Hermione laughed.

'I need to refill my stock of All-Flavour Bertie's Beans.' Ron said seriously, making us all crack up laughing.

'What's Honeydukes?' Caroline's voice chirped from behind my ear, making me jump, startled. This caused the others to just laugh more.

'Oh, shut up.' I mumbled, scowling.

'Honeydukes is possibly _the _best sweet shop in the world.' Ron said dreamily.

'It's in Hogsmeade.' Hermione explained, throwing a disturbed glance at Ron. 'It's like the shopping centre of the wizarding world- or at least, it is round here. It's great.'

'Sounds like fun.' Caroline said wistfully.

I sighed. 'You were listening in on the whole conversation and now want to join us in our visit to Hogsmeade, don't you?' I guessed knowingly.

Caroline blinked once then grinned. 'Yep!'

I rolled my eyes. 'All you had to do was ask.'

'Would you have said yes?'

'Duh!' I laughed. 'Hey, guys, can the guys join us?' I asked my wizarding friends, all of whom nodded enthusiastically.

'Yeah!' Harry nodded, smiling at me. 'It'll be fun.'

'Wait.' I interrupted. 'Don't you guys need to get your wands?'

Caroline cocked her head to the side confusedly, then understanding dawned on her face. 'Oh, yeah! Well, Dumbledore is coming with us to get them as soon as the school day ends, so we should be back in time to come with you guys.'

'Great.' I mumbled. I loved Caroline and all, and I sounded whiny, but... Hogsmeade was a special place for me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 'Just great.'

Later that day, we'd all changed from our Hogwarts robes into more casual muggle clothes and ready to head off to Hogsmeade.

'Ready to go?' Ginny asked, rubbing her hands together. It was a chilly afternoon, so we were all wearing jackets and gloves. We were gathered outside the wall of Hogwarts, ready to leave for Hogsmeade. We had permission, and the others had their wands- we were, indeed, ready to go.

'Sure.' I said, grinning with excitement. I'd always loved going to Hogsmeade. It was always a great time.

'Let's go!' Ron almost yelled, and we left, laughing.

'I'm going to get some chocolate frogs. I have a few wizards playing cards left to collect...' Ron trailed off, grinning. Honestly, you'd think Honeydukes was his second home.

'I'm getting chocolate frogs because they're a frog-shaped block of chocolatey deliciousness.' I smirked.

'Amen to that!' Hermione giggled.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Hmm, looks like my American phrases are rubbing off on you.'

'Maybe it is.' she waggled her eyebrows. 'Or maybe I just enjoy that particular phrase.'

I laughed out loud. 'Why would you enjoy that one phrase?'

'Because it's amazing.' she shouted, spreading her arms wide. I raised an eyebrow and exchanged an amused glance with the others. If she was drunk off the excitement now, just wait until she gets those butterbeers...

I giggled at the thought and Ginny smiled at me.

'Oh, hey!' I said brightly. 'We can check out Fred and George's joke shop, too! I've missed seeing those guys.'

'Fred and Gerorge?' Damon asked with raised eyebrows, but I ignored him.

'Oh, yeah! They'll be well pleased to see you again.' Ron grinned as I clapped my hands together with glee. 'I think Fred fancies you a bit.'

'No, that's George.' Ginny said, shaking her head.

'It's Fred.' Ron argued.

'Nope, I think it was George.'

'Jeesh, guys, they're twins!' I winked. 'We'll find out soon, won't we?'

'There's a lot you haven't told us, isn't there?' Damon questioned.

I nodded, grinning sheepishly. 'But!' I said. 'Jeremy explained all the important stuff, so you should be good.'

On the way there, they all helped me explain to Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Tyler, Alaric, Caroline and Stefan about wizarding families like the Weasley's, the Malfoy's, and the legacy of Harry's name. We explained about house elves and the S.P.E.W. organisation me and Hermione had founded. Jeremy had chuckled a little at that one, until I raised a challenging eyebrow. Then he quieted down. We barely finished telling him about Hagrid and his love for magical creatures, and just what those magical creatures were, when I remembered Seamus' note in my pocket- I'd completely forgotten about it, again.

I was rooting around my the pocket of my Gryffindor cardigan as we walked into Honeydukes. I was immediately hit by the amazing scent of sugar and sweetness, and smiled at the candy on display.

'It's like coming home.' Ron breathed dazedly.

'That boy seems to have a serious problem.' I stage-whispered to Ginny.

'Oh, I know.' she replied in another stage-whisper. 'You get used to it after a while, though.'

'I know.' I chuckled, checking the price tag for some acid pops, then for some lemon drops.

'What _is _all this stuff?' Tyler asked, staring around at the store.

'Oh. This, my friends, is Honeydukes- home to all the best food around- sweet, savoury, sour, you name it. I recommend the chocolate frogs if you're not feeling particularly daring, or maybe, if you're feeling a little adventurous, an acid pop.'

'An acid pop?' Stefan raised an eyebrow and made a face. 'I hope it's not what it says on the tin.'

I shook my head bemusedly, chuckling, and pulled a few galleons from my purse. Ten for each of them- that should do for now.

'Take these, and but whatever you want, okay?' I said, handing them out. I had plenty of money, so that wasn't an issue at all.

'Gladly.' Jeremy winked, and bounded off with the others. I whirled around and picked up a colourful box of Bertie's All Flavour Beans. My face scrunched up as I remembered the last time I had one of these- I'd been unfortunate enough to pick out an earwax flavoured bean, and hadn't been brave enough to try one since. Shrugging, I went up and paid for them then went back to my friends with them, grinning.

'Okay.' I said. 'We all have to pick out one random bean- no cheating. You're not allowed to look, just pick one. After I count to three, we all eat it and tell each other what flavours we got.'

They all grinned at me as I held the box out to them, and they thrust their hands in to rummage around until they decided on a bean and held it out to show us all. I did the same.

'Don't look at it!' I ordered. 'One, two... three. Eat!'

We all popped them into our mouths, and only Hermione and Harry grimaced. I smiled.

'Chocolate flavour.' I murmured.

'Vomit flavour.' Hermione groaned, apparently struggling to chew and swallow the disgusting flavoured bean.

'Honey flavour.' Ron grinned.

Ginny shrugged. 'Cinnamon.'

Harry didn't tell us- he was too busy turning red in the face and fanning his mouth once he swallowed.

'Red hot flavour!' he panted.

I giggled. 'Sucks for you, my friend.'

He was still red in the face as he playfully glared at me. 'I have not had one single good experience with these beans. I think I should just give them up for good.'

I stuck my tongue out. 'But where would be the fun in that? We wouldn't be able to play the bean game any more.' I pouted playfully and he grinned.

'Good. This game is absolutely barbaric.'

I snorted and we all cracked up laughing, having a great time. A few minutes later we had grouped up with the others again and were walking out of the shop, myself holding some All-Flavour Beans and a few cauldron cakes.

'Where to now?' Caroline asked excitedly.

I pondered it, then smirked. 'Well, we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron last, so we can relax. How about the joke shop now?' I suggested.

'Sounds like a plan!' Harry said.

'They keep on going on about all this new stock they've got in- they even still have those love potions, apparently. And they're getting worse with the sweets that make you ill..' he carried on talking about the Weasley twins' new pranks until we got there. Everyone paused outside the door, and I frowned, cocking my head to the side.

'Well?' I said expectantly. 'Are we going in, or what?'

'Elena, there's something you should know- about George...'

I suddenly felt panicked. I looked at Harry. 'What is it?'

'Well, before we came to Hogwarts... there was an accident...'

'My brother lost his ear.' Ron finished for his best friend.

I froze and gaped at them. 'What?'

'He lost his ear.' Ron repeated, and I smacked him over the head.

'I heard you the first time, you dunce! _How the hell did George Weasley lose his ear_?' I demanded.

They all exchanged looks, and Damon and my other American friends gave me a _what-the-hell_ glance. I shrugged it off with a sigh and we went in, instantly greeted by none other than the Weasley twins themselves.

'Greetings!' George said. I knew it was George for one reason, and one reason only- the bandage covering his left ear. And plus, Fred had both his ears right there on his head. It was clear enough.

'Welcome to our humble shop!' Fred added, bowing graciously.

They both caught my eye at the same time and smiled. 'And we welcome back the beautiful Elena Gilbert!' Fred smirked, and I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother resisting the urge to throw my arms around them- I just hugged the annoying but loveable, all the same, twins who I hadn't seen for over a year. They'd always been like second brothers to me and both had stood up for me once in first year when one of Malfoy's cronies first called me a Mudblood, and several times after that. They were cool.

I didn't think it would be wise to ask about George's ear, despite my already knowing- maybe George himself would have given me a full explanation. But I left it, wanting to spare the tall boy's feelings. Instead I stepped back to join the others and grinned at them.

'Well?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Show us what you've got!'

'Gladly!' Fred drawled, and George led the way around the shop. It was great, actually, and I think even Damon had a fun time. We helped them test their new range of Vanilla Vomit Sweets- poor Tyler, the unfortunate test subject- and its remedy. Then we had a look at the Love Potions, all sealed up in pretty packaging and looking lovely. We were then led over to a Jack-In-The-Box; something the purebloods who'd never really been to the muggle world knew nothing about, to my surprise. Fred and George actually called it a Popping Box, and me, Hermione and Harry had exchanged bemused glances at that. None of us had the heart to tell them it was just a box with a mechanical doll inside it.

But it made Ron and Ginny jump, which made the rest of us laugh, and we even got the pleasure of seeing Damon being subjected to the Electrifying Gumdrops. Little sweets that hit your body with powerful but harmless electric shocks- it was pretty hilarious to see Damon the big bad vampire's skeleton.

We had a fun time in Fred and George's wonderful joke shop, and even Damon laughed. That was the day when Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Alaric really seemed to get used to the things that happened in the wizarding world and learned to accept it.

And I was glad.

**General POV. **

' Do you guys still have a bathroom in here?' Elena asked the Weasley twins, who exchanged a grin.

'The _toilet_-' Fred began.

'Is right over _there_.' George finished, pointing at a magically revolving door in the corner.

'Thanks.' Elena mumbled, excusing herself and making her way over there.

'Be careful not to touch the soap!' Fred shouted after her.

'Or you might lose a finger!' George added.

'Will do!' Elena shouted back, and then walked into the thankfully empty bathroom, leaned against the wall and took a small, bird-shaped piece of paper from her pocket. The note from Seamus Finnigan which she'd forgotten all about.

_Elena, _

_Sorry I forgot to write you over the year- I meant to, but my owl kept bringing the letters back to me, saying you weren't where you were supposed to be. So here's what the letter said:  
>'Dear Elena,<em>

_I know you broke up with me because you had to leave and everything, but I think we're still _friends_, if not more, so here I am writing to you. I hope you'll reply, because it's getting awful boring here in Hogwarts without you.  
>Remember you always used to make jokes about how I should say 'Someone stole me lucky charms'? Well, I have no idea what that means, you know that, right? So I asked Hermione, and she burst out laughing and couldn't stop. But when she did, she told me that Lucky Charms are a cereal- and I thought, why is that so funny? She said that it's because it's American and symbolised by an Irish leprechaun. I thought about that and it still wasn't very funny- can you explain it for me?<br>Did I ever tell you that I really like you? More than the other people I've gone out with. I just wanted you to know that- maybe when you come back, we can start again with the going-out thing. Hope so!  
>All my love,<br>Seamus.'  
>I wish you could have got that when I sent it. Oh, well, no hard feelings. Hope you might change your mind about not seeing me any more, if you know what I mean. Have a nice day!<br>Seamus. _

Elena stared at the page for a few more moments before sighing softly. Since when did things get so complicated?

**A/N: Loooooong chapter there for you!  
>Literally, very long- six pages and over 3,499 words. Phew! I wanted to make a long chapter, though, so is this satisfying enough? God, I hope so.<br>I also hoped you liked the chapter, and I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story. Yay for us all, free cauldron cakes and firewhisky for all! :D  
>No, really, thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot, and I wish I had cauldron cakes and firewhisky to give you- and then for me to eat. Yum.<br>If this didn't make much sense, I'm sorry, but it was pretty late at night when I wrote this, and it was supposed to be my vacation. I suppose I just couldn't resist! ;D  
>And I know that I'm kind of making this seem more SeamusElena than anything, but I can reveal that that will not be the outcome.  
>Who do you want Elena to end up with? Let me know, and the outcome will play a major part in the end of the story! :)<br>Thanks again!  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	13. The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter 13. **

**Elena's POV. **

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom. Great. Let's just add that to the list of things I need to worry about- I didn't think Seamus would leave me alone now for at least a couple of weeks.

'You okay?' Ginny asked me when she saw me.

'Yeah.' I smiled. 'Just fine.'

'Good.' she grinned. 'We'd better get your friend Caroline away from the Love Potions.'

'Oh, god.' I laughed as Ginny grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Caroline and Hermione were fawning over the Weasley Love Potions.

'You know, they can end up pretty dangerous to use.' I warned Caroline. Hermione was too smart to need to be warned.

'Are these the same as the ones we made earlier?' Jeremy asked, nonchalantly picking up a bottle.

'No.' Ginny answered quickly, eager to impress. I smirked. 'They're all relatively different- or they're branded so, anyway. They have almost the same effect.'

Jeremy nodded, giving Ginny a smile before widening his eyes at some kid who'd been the unfortunate victim of some ton tongue toffees.

'Didn't you learn after the incident with Harry's cousin?' I asked Fred and George, mildly amused. Before the Quidditch World Cup in fourth year, Fred and George had purposely 'dropped' some ton tongue toffees, knowing Harry's horrid cousin would pick them up. The greedy little kid ate them and ended up with his equally horrid aunt trying to push his tongue back into his mouth.

All in all, it was quite hilarious.

'If anything...' Fred started.

'That was our inspiration!' George finished for his twin.

I stared at them with an expression that I hoped was unfathomable, but I cracked up laughing when Bonnie's creeped out voice exclaimed, 'How do you do that?'

'Do...'

'What?'

I mock-punched Fred- or maybe it was George- on the arm, grinning. Ah, the loveable Weasley twins...

Bonnie blinked once before shaking her head and poking a big orange ball, crying out and quickly withdrawing her finger when a pair of sharp teeth snapped at her.

'I don't even want to know what that is.' she mumbled disbelievingly before moving on to more wonderful pranks.

'Where did you guys even get this stuff?' I asked the twins. They may as well be called Gred and Forge, they were so alike. It didn't help that they enjoyed fooling people, either.

'And why would we tell you that?' Fred asked, winking.

'Because I'm asking real politely?' I offered, smiling innocently.

They exchanged a look and then laughed, then looked back at me. 'Oh, please tell me you're not being serious.'

'I kind of am.'

'We're not going to-'

'Tell you the secret of our trade!' Fred finished, smirking evilly.

'I was only asking, jeesh.' I raised my hands defensively, grinning.

We spent another half-hour in there before we finally said goodbye to the twins and left, heading for our next destination: The Leaky Cauldron.

'Twelve butterbeers, please.' I said to Tom the bartender with a charming smile. His eyes widened at my order and he let out a low whistle when he looked over my shoulder at the eleven other people at our table. But he was Tom- I had no doubt that he was fine with filling that large order.

He grinned at me while he prepared our drinks. 'Glad to see you're back, Elena. How long's it been now?' he asked absently.

'A year.' I answered, glancing around the old pub. It looked just the same as it had last time I'd been here... which was when it had just been me, Harry, Hermione and Ron, and most of the time Ginny would come along, too.

'Can you carry this tray?' Tom asked, a hint of concern in his voice, when he'd placed a tray of twelve glasses of butterbeer in front of my and I'd tried to lift it.

'Yep!' I said brightly, my knuckles white with my grip on the tray.

He rolled his eyes and took the tray from his hands, coming round from the other side of the counter and bringing it over to our table.

'Thank you!' we all chorused, and I gave him the correct money- the others better pay me back for this, I can't believe a few (well, twelve) butterbeers cost me three whole galleons. The equivalent of fifteen actual dollars, can you believe it!

'Thanks, Elena.' Ginny added with a sheepish smile, and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

'Don't thank me, I mean, what's the harm in losing three galleons for a bunch of butterbeers that I doubt these guys will even drink?' I asked rhetorically in a cheery voice.

We all laughed and I watched with a raised eyebrow as Jeremy and Bonnie tentatively sniffed the drinks.

'Are you going to actually drink that?' I asked them.

'Of course.' Bonnie replied before lifting the glass to her lips and taking an unexpectedly large swig.

I beamed at her. 'Like it?'

Her green eyes widened. 'Oh, my _god_, yes! This is really good.' she admitted, taking another drink. She then nudged my brother. '_Drink it!_' she hissed.

Jeremy started when her elbow hit his ribs sharply but obeyed, and he seemed to enjoy the drink just as much as Bonnie had.

Tyler and Alaric had already drank half their glasses, but I felt like slapping my forehead when I realised I shouldn't have bought drinks for Stefan, Damon and Caroline- _they were vampires, _for Merlin's sake!

'I'm sorry.' I said remorsefully. 'I forgot that you guys didn't drink normal stuff-'

I was cut off by Caroline. 'No way, Elena. We're drinking this- it actually smells pretty good.'

Both of my eyebrows flew up. 'Really?'

She nodded enthusiastically, and tentatively took a sip of the drink. She smiled at me. 'See? Maybe it's not as good as a certain red substance, but-'

'We get it, Blondie.' Damon drawled before she could finish. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to my wizarding friends, leaving the Mystic Falls group to talk among themselves.

'I'm glad we came here.' Ginny said, looking dreamy.

I smiled. 'I know, me too. I missed butterbeer and Honeydukes and even the twins...'

Hermione laughed. 'You missed the twins?'

I chuckled with her. 'Kind of.'

The note from Seamus that was still in my pocket was long forgotten and I was having a seriously fun just sitting there with all my friends, drinking butterbeer and talking about the things I'd missed and the things I'd seen in the muggle world.

But we were interrupted by a loud _crack!_ noise from outside. Harry immediately leapt to his feet, and was quickly followed by the rest of us.

'What was that?' Caroline asked urgently, looking alert. She could clearly hear something the rest of us- except for Damon and Stefan- couldn't.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged an _oh no _look and I realised that they knew what it would be.

'What is it?' I demanded, putting a firm hand on Harry's shoulder.

He looked at me, and he looked worried and anxious. My eyes never left his beautiful green ones as he said, 'Voldemort.'

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry the update took so long! There's too many stories to keep track of, argh!  
>So, anyway; there it is, at least.<br>There are some questions I need to answer for Amy1233, so here I go:  
>1. Alaric probably wouldn't pass for a student, no, but he's attending the final year anyway, as are the older vampires, because they currently know nothing of magic and need to learn at least something if they want to be useful in the war, so they're learning magic. It's not well explained and all, but it's the explanation I stuck to. :)<br>2. I know, I didn't mean to write Elena so fickle, but after reading back I realise that it is kind of strange. Thanks for pointing it out! It's meant to show that she's not sure how she feels about them being back (it doesn't do a very good job of it, does it?) but wants to be happy about it. Hope I cleared it up a little. :)  
>Okay, so there you go. :)<br>Thanks everyone who read, and extra thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm always going on (quite honestly) about how much it means to me, so I think you get the picture now. :_  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	14. Sectumsempra

**Chapter 14. **

**Damon's POV. **

'Wait, hold up, brief pause.' I said impatiently, causing Elena's head to snap my way.

'What?' she snapped.

'You mean, Voldemort, as in the evil wizard who's been trying to kill you all pretty much since birth?'

'Yeah, that sums it up.' she said before Harry's hand latched onto hers and the both of them and Ron, Hermione and Ginny sprinted outside.

Me and the others of our Mystic Falls group exchanged incredulous looks before hurrying out to follow them, and I heard the humans among us let out a gasp at the sight before us.

A large group of men in black, hooded robes and kind of scary skeletal masks were holding sticks that I recognised as wands, pointing and using them against anyone who happened to be unfortunate enough to get in their way as they slowly approached the Leaky Cauldron- and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence that we happened to be in said pub just then.

'What the hell is going on?' Bonnie gasped, letting out a squeal when Caroline grabbed her shoulders and pulled the witch down, just in time for a spark of green light to fly over Bonnie's head.

'Death Eaters.' Elena breathed, horror etched into her voice.

Tyler raised an eyebrow. 'Ex_cuse_ me?'

'Death Eaters!' Elena snapped again, her voice louder and stronger this time. She, somehow, shoved us to the side and she, Harry, Hermione and Ron marched up to the Death Eaters, wands at the ready.

'Stupefy!' Harry shouted as sparks shot out of his wand and hit on e of the Death Eaters right in the chest, knocking it backwards.

And then all hell broke loose.

'Get out of here!' Elena yelled to us, adding a quick 'Expelliarmus!' at another Death Eater.

'Crucio!' a tall Death Eater shouted in a hoarse voice, pointing his wand at Hermione, and the bushy-haired teenager fell to the floor with a scream, writhing and thrashing about like she was under the worst pain in the world.

'Hermione!' Ron cried, pointing his own wand at the Death Eater who cast the seemingly agonising curse with a 'Stupefy!'

The red-headed teenager then rushed to Hermione, checking to make sure she was okay.

I exchanged a glance with Stefan and Caroline, very unhappy about being left out of the action- and so, it seems, were the two of them.

'Let's go.' Caroline growled, rushing forward with vampire speed and jumping on the back of another hooded figure, snapping its neck and ducking as yet another shot of green light flew over her head. What was that spell? It was certainly popular- every single person on this battlefield had had to dodge it.

I ran to Elena and pulled her aside from the fight, asking her, 'What the hell is going on?'

'We're under attack.' she gasped. 'We need to fight! Use your wand- kill if necessary!'

And then she was off again, shouting spells and helping her friends, while myself and the others from Mystic Falls tried our best to remember the many spells that had been rambled to us by one Albus Dumbledore.

**Elena's POV. **

'How did they find us?' Harry roared, cursing another Death Eater. I'm not sure how we were managing, but we were somehow winning- there were more Death Eaters than light wizards on the ground.

'I don't know!' I replied urgently.

Harry's mouth opened to reply, but he was cut off with my scream of agony as I was hit with a Sectumsempra.

Damn.

I let out another scream as I felt the pain slash through me- literally. I knew that my clothes had become soaked in blood.

I whimpered helplessly when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground, and the sounds of the yells and screams in the battlefield slowly faded away.

'Elena! Can you hear me?' a familiar voice asked me urgently.

I smiled weakly. 'Of course I can hear you, you idiot.' then I frowned. 'Harry, get your ass back out there- they need you!'

He shook his head. 'Not until you're healed.'

'I'll be fine.' I assured him. Of course, I was lying through my teeth- Sectumsempra hurt like a bitch, and I'm pretty sure the blood loss was something that could either seriously injure someone, or even worse; kill them.

'Get Damon, Stefan or Caroline.' I ordered, wincing when I heard my voice come out croaky and weak. Damn it, I wasn't meant to be weak!

But I guess I was.

'Why?' Harry asked with a deep frown.

'They can heal me. Just do it.'

So I was left on a cushiony surface which I soon figured out was a couched seat in the Leaky Cauldron. I heard Harry explaining something to Tom, followed by a silence. I sighed, trying unsuccessfully to roll onto my side. Piercing pain was all over my body and I felt like screaming- but I didn't want to scream, not any more. I didn't want to worry anybody, so I kept silent. I decided to count my own breath, just to occupy my time, and I'd counted fifteen breaths before anything happened.

'Elena!' it was Stefan.

And then there was a blur- I'm pretty sure that in that space of time, nothing but a blur to me, Stefan bit his own wrist and fed me his blood. That, of course, will have healed the nasty sword-slash cuts all over my body and made me right as rain again.

The next thing I knew, my common sense had returned and I leapt to my feet, maybe a little too cheerfully. 'So! Are we still fighting?'

Stefan shook his head. '_You're _not.' he said firmly.

I knew that my face fell and I glared at my supposed boyfriend. 'Why?'

He blinked at me in disbelief. 'Seriously, Elena? You just nearly got slashed to pieces by god-knows-what.'

I smirked. 'Sectumsempra.'

'Yeah, that.' he said dubiously, shaking his head again. 'Listen, Elena, can we talk?'

'Sure.' I mumbled, sitting back down while trying to figure out a way to get past the vampire and run back outside.

'Elena...' I bit my lip as he said this. He didn't sound particularly happy, uh oh. 'Do you still want to be with me?' he blurted.

I blinked in surprise. That was it? Well, it was a hard question... I loved Stefan, sure, but lately I had been beginning to doubt the nature of that love. Was it in a romantic way, or the fond kind of love, the kind of love which a girl would feel for her brother?

I just didn't know. I chewed at my lower lip, a habit I needed to quit. It was a wonder I hadn't chewed my lips right off, and it couldn't be an attractive trait.

'Elena?' he prodded when I'd remained silent for a good fifteen seconds. Oh, boy.

I figured that if I was having doubts about my feelings for Stefan, then it couldn't be a god sign for out relationship. I'd felt this way for a long time now, I think. But now how did I tell Stefan this?

'Uh, Stefan.' I gulped. 'How would you react if... I told you _no_?' I braved.

He stared at me blankly. 'No, as in, you don't want to be with me any more?'

I nodded slowly.

But, to my surprise, Stefan let out a breath of relief. I raised an eyebrow with a small smile.

'Elena, if I'm being honest, I've felt more... brotherly affection, rather than romantic, for you for a while now. I can't remember how long, but...' he trailed off. 'Do you feel the same?'

I nodded again, more eagerly this time. 'I feel like you're a brother to me.' I cringed. 'A brother whom I have kissed and slept with several times.'

'Creepy.' he grinned.

I laughed. 'More than a little. But, I guess, if that's how we both feel... then maybe we should just... end it.'

Well, this was a pleasant surprise. This was going better than I expected. How long had I wanted to break up with Stefan? Honestly? A while. Did I know it? Not really. I knew that things weren't right, but...

Well, whatever. It was done now, right? One less boy problem to have to deal with.

'Yeah, we should.' Stefan agreed awkwardly. Then... silence.

'Can we go fight now?' I asked hopefully, breaking the eerie, lingering silence in the air.

'No.' Stefan said again, furrowing his brow at me and setting his mouth in a hard, disapproving line. 'You're not going out there until it's safe.'

I threw my hands up in exasperation, making a strangled noise of frustration.

'Fine.' I huffed, then I almost instantly brightened. 'Can I see your wand?'

His eyes widened for a moment and his mouth opened and closed, vaguely resembling a fish, as I realised how my sentence had sounded.

'I don't mean it like that!' I assured him quickly, a deep blush spreading across my cheeks. 'I mean- you know, your magic wand...' I closed my eyes, sighing. 'You know what I mean.'

He grinned, scratching the back of his neck. 'I guess.' he reached intp his pocket and pulled out a long wooden stick, and I smiled. It was beautiful- all wands were, in my opinion.

'What's its core?' I asked curiously.

'The guy- Ollivander- told me it was Unicorn hair. Ten and a half inches.'

'Cool.' I breathed, my hand automatically touching my wand where it was in my own pocket. My wand was Dragon Heartstring, like Hermione's.

Stefan smirked at me. 'So, why don't you tell me a little more about all this stuff? And some spells, too- it'd be helpful for me to know more spells.'

I nodded. 'Yeah. That'll be useful.'

So we proceeded to talk about the wonders of magic and the amazing spells that Stefan and the others had already missed out on learning about. I was telling him about Transfiguration, and how I'd once accidentally turned Harry's hair pink, when said Chosen One and Ginny came running in.

'Come on! We need to go!' Harry said, gripping my hand firmly in his and pulling me along. I think Ginny tried to do the same for Stefan, but, you know, he was a vampire- I'm pretty sure it ended up being _him _dragging _her _along.

'Are they gone?' I asked, alarmed.

'Yes, but I think there are more coming. Hermione said it's the name- You-Know-Who's name must be tabooed or something, and that's how they found us.' Harry explained as we ran. The others were already waiting for us, and when we caught up, none of us wasted any time in sprinting out of Hogsmeade and back to Hogwarts.

What a shame. We didn't even get to finish our butterbeers.

**A/N: Finally, another chapter.  
>And YAY, I put in some action, finally! :D What did you think? Good, bad, ugly? Let me know in a review, because I do this again now.<br>I'm in another one of those rambly, nonsense-talking moods. I say things that probably make no sense whatsoever, just because I can. So please forgive me for any errors or things-that-don't-make-sense in the story/author's note. ;)  
>Hope you enjoyed this (Thanks for all the reviews!)<br>I'm not very good at action scenes, as many of you may know, but I do try my best and I hope this was up to scratch. What did you think? Too much, too little? Let me know, honestly!  
>Thanks. :)<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	15. Gargoyle

**Chapter 15. **

**Damon's POV. **

I watched in dismay as my brother jumped at the chance to be the one to heal Elena. _I _wanted to be her hero, just for once!

But, instead of whining like I wanted to, I decided it best to focus on the battle at hand. Hermione had gotten over her brief torture and had told me some spells I needed to use. Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Protego, Reducto, and, if absolutely necessary, Avada Kedavra and Inferno. She and Ron both told me that they didn't want to kill unless it was needed... oops. Me, Stefan and Vampire Barbie had already killed one Death Eater each. Good thing we didn't mention that earlier...

My hyper-sensitive ears picked up on every movement made, every word spoken... I even heard parts of Stefan and Elena's conversation inside the Leaky Cauldron. Did my ears deceive me, or were they actually breaking up? Finally? Something inside me jumped for joy, but the feeling quickly died down when I dodged a spark of harsh red light. Harry told me that any spell that was coming towards me from an enemy wand was a bad spell, and we needed to avoid any bad spells that came our way. So that's exactly what I was doing.

Soon enough, the Death Eaters were all either unconscious or dead on the ground. The Weasley twins, I realised, had joined in the fight, and other passers-by who were on our side had either helped or ran quickly away. Their was rubble and pieces of building, probably from where spells had missed and hit the stores surrounding us, lying all over the ground.

The emerald-eyed Boy-Who-Lived was running around, checking on anyone who might be injured. When he was done, he ran into the Leaky Cauldron accompanied by Ginny, presumably to St Stefan and Elena. Then, a few seconds later. I ran my eyes over the whole crowd of people, and when I was satisfied that they were all okay, I wasted no more time in sprinting at vampire speed to Elena's side, then taking up human pace as I ran with her.

'You okay?' I asked her, concerned. To my immense relief, all traces of her injury were gone, and the only sign that she had been hurt at all was the blood soaked into her clothes.

She nodded, shooting me a killer smile. 'Peachy.' she assured as we ran.

'Where are we running to?' Bonnie shouted as we all ran.

'Hogwarts!' Ginny yelled back in response.

'Like that wasn't obvious.' I mumbled under my breath. Elena heard it and shot me a warning look, to which I responded with a charming smile.

'So, you broke up with St Stefan.' I drawled.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, though it was hard to tell if she was huffing in annoyance or because she was out of breath from running. 'Damon, now _really _isn't the time to be talking about this, okay? Let's just get back to Hogwarts.'

I shrugged. 'Fine by me.'

So we ran. We ran, and ran, until we finally reached the huge, beautiful castle amidst stunning green hills. But we didn't have time to be admiring the admittedly wonderful scenery. We needed to get to safety, apparently.

**Elena's POV. **

'Professor Dumbledore!' I gasped, trying to catch my breath as we ran through the spacious halls of Hogwarts towards the headmaster's office. I groaned in irritation when we reached the gargoyle statue outside it.

'I don't know the password!' I panicked.

'Relax, Elena, we're safe now.' Harry murmured to me, rubbing my arm soothingly. 'Lemon Drops.' he added casually to the gargoyle, who moved aside to let us enter.

'Professor Dumbledore!' Hermione said urgently when we all ran in. He stood to his feet immediately at our dramatic entrance, and I realised that he wasn't alone here- McGonagall was also in the headmaster's office, and they were apparently in deep conversation. Well, they _were_, anyway- before we came bursting in filled with panic.

'What is it?' he asked, his eyes twinkling as they always seemed to and his voice as strangely calm as ever. It never ceased to amaze me, how Dumbledore could stay calm even in a crisis. Or maybe he secretly _did _panic, and just hid it very well...

I shook the thoughts away and focussed on the situation at hand.

'Death Eaters.' Harry explained in a rush. 'At Hogsmeade! We got them, but... Professor, what does this mean?'

Dumbledore was silent for a few moments and we all, including McGonagall, stared at him expectantly. He finally spoke, 'Well, this is a dire situation indeed, my students. Please, tell me everything that happened.'

And so we did. We all chipped in in giving our wise headmaster a thorough explanation of everything that happened during our disastrous visit to Hogsmeade, and he was staring curiously into space by the end of it.

I knew what those from Mystic Falls were thinking. _What is this guy, some kind of crackpot? Why isn't he reacting? _

That was something similar to what I thought when I first met Dumbledore, too. But I soon learned that it was best not to question the ways of the wise- it was easier to just let life flow.

I almost smiled to myself at how uncharacteristically wise I sounded.

'I'm afraid that these are dark times, dark times indeed.' Dumbledore said gravely after a few more moments in tense silence.

'We know that.' Ron mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for him, we all heard him, and shot him impatient looks.

Dumbledore gave him a gentle smile.

'Would it be smart to continue to keep Hogwarts open this year, headmaster?' McGonagall asked, worry tinged into her usually sharp voice.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, it would probably not. However, we do not know what will happen in the future.'

'So you are suggesting that we...'

He nodded. 'Yes, Minerva. Hogwarts shall remain open, for the time being, and all lessons will commence as normal.'

McGonagall looked doubtful. 'Very well.' she said curtly before turning on her heel and marching out of the office. Harry stood up, making a move for us to leave, but Dumbledore's voice made us halt.

'Please wait a moment.' he called, making us stop and turn back to look at him. 'If I may, I would like to keep Harry behind for a few moments of your time.'

Me and Harry exchanged a dubious look before Harry turned back to Dumbledore and nodded. We took that as our signal to leave, and we did so.

'What are they talking about?' Jeremy asked the vampires immediately when the entrance to Dumbledore's offive was closed over once more.

'Hold on.' Damon murmured. 'It's hard to listen... Stefan, Barbie, can you hear anything?'

'Stop calling me that.' Caroline huffed, but leaned closer to listen anyway. Her brow furrowed in confusion after a few seconds.

'What is it?' I asked her.

She shook her head. 'I can't hear anything... literally. Nothing.'

'They must be using a silencing charm.' Hermione said, frowning. 'But why would Dumbledore cast a silencing charm on his office?'

Damon shrugged. 'Beats me. The old man's crazy.'

I elbowed him sharply in the ribs, effectively silencing him.

'He's not crazy.' I said heatedly, 'He's just... eccentric.'

'Whatever you say.' Jeremy said dubiously, and I shot him a nasty glare.

'What now, then?' Ginny asked, eager to break up the unfolding argument.

I sighed, sinking to the floor in a sitting position, my back sliding down the old walls as I did so. 'We wait for them to come out, I guess. Then we press Harry until he tells us what the hell they're discussing in there.'

**A/N: And I finally updated, yay! :D Sorry it's such a short chapter...  
>I know, I'm a <span>horrible<span> person, it's been too long since I updated and I'm becoming far too unreliable! My deepest apologies!  
>I get distracted too easily, especially when it's sunny... and I realise I'm not even replying to reviews any more, gasp! I'll get right down to that.<br>Right, so; today you can depend on me to update once at least every two days and reply to all your wonderful reviews which I'm incredibly grateful for. :) Yay!  
>So, who wants to guess what Dumbledore and Harry are discussing? ;) Virtual cookie and special mention for anyone who guesses correctly! Not that I gave you much to go by... hint, hint, it's something from the final books.<br>Anyway! :D Big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or alerted this story, you guys are absolutely amazing!  
>Love all you guys, don't forget to drop a review! ;)<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	16. Horcruxes

**Chapter 16. **

**Damon's POV. **

I lounged lazily against the wall as we waited for Harry to come out of Dumbledore's office. My eyes occasionally drifted over to Elena, who was sat leaning against the wall. She looked like she was counting the seconds.

The Boy-Who-Lived had been in the office for a total of exactly seven minutes and thirty two seconds so far. It was frustrating that I, or any other vampire, could hear what they were saying, but it seemed like whatever the hell the old man was telling Harry, it was something big.

'When will they come out?' Ginny groaned.

'Soon.' Jeremy said, putting a hand on her shoulder, and hastily withdrawing it when the she-witch shot them both a nasty look.

I raised an eyebrow. What was this? Trouble in paradise? I smirked to myself. Good. The witch had been getting on my nerves for a while now.

Seconds later, I straightened up as Harry Potter himself emerged from Dumbledore's office, only to be badgered with obviously annoying questions.

'Harry! What was that all about?' Elena asked immediately, springing up to her feet.

'Well-' he began to answer, but was interrupted by more questions.

'What did Dumbledore want?' Hermione asked, her voice shrill.

'Why did he keep you behind?' Ron asked at the same time.

'Was it something important?' Ginny demanded, eager for information.

'Oi! Just be quiet!' Harry shouted as more annoying questions were thrown at him. Me, Stefan and Elena were the only ones to keep quiet during the onslaught.

Elena shot him a small, amused smile which made me seethe with jealously. Why could she have a normal, easy relationship with this _boy_, and yet be so scared to have feelings for _me_? What was wrong with me?

… Well, apart from the obvious.

I let out a low sigh.

'Dumbledore wanted to tell me about Voldemort's Horcruxes.' Harry explained, much to our confusion.

'Harry, what's a Horcrux?' Elena asked.

'Oh, right- you weren't here last year, were you?' Harry mused. 'A Horcrux... well, in short, it's a piece of someone's soul which has been split from the rest of it and placed into an object which is close to the user's heart, or something of the other. Anyway, Voldemort has made seven of them.'

I frowned. 'Seven?'

Ginny's eyes widened, as did everyone elses. 'Who would want to split their soul _seven _times?'

Harry shrugged. 'Voldemort, apparently.'

'And why was he telling you about these?' Hermione asked. 'You already knew, didn't you?'

'Yes. But he wants me to find them... with your help.'

'Then why did he keep you in there on your own?' Tyler asked, sounding irritated.

Harry shrugged again. 'I'm not sure. I suppose he's just being careful. Will you help me or not?'

'Of course we will!' Elena said quickly, putting a hand on Harry's arm and giving him a warm smile. The jealousy flashed through me again, hot and angry. I shoved it down, but glared at Harry and Elena.

'Okay, so, we're going to help you find seven pieces of the darkest wizard of all time's soul. What then?' I asked, irritated.

Elena raised an eyebrow at me, but it was Ron who answered.

'Actually, mate, we've already found... what, three? So there's only three to go, technically.'

'But I thought there were seven? Aren't there four to go now?' Caroline asked, confused, cocking her head to the side.

'Voldemort himself is a Horcrux.' Hermione explained. 'We've already destroyed three of them: those three being Salazar Slytherin's locket, Tom Riddle's diary and Marvolo Gaunt's ring/resurrection stone. That means the Horcruxes we still need to find and destroy are... well, we don't know yet.' she finished with a sigh.

There was silence for a few seconds before Ron broke it by saying, 'You are bloody brilliant, Hermione.'

'I know.' she replied smugly.

**Elena's POV. **

So, we needed to find the remaining Horcruxes that Voldemort made and destroy them in order for us to be able to kill the snake-like man himself.

The problem? We didn't know where, or what for that matter, the Horcruxes were.

That was a pretty big problem.

'Didn't Dumbledore even give you a clue?' I asked desperately as we walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry shook his head, sighing. 'No, he didn't. He said that he himself didn't even know, and as much as he'd want to help, he needed to stay at Hogwarts to teach.'

Ron snorted. 'Fat lot of good he is.'

Hermione and I both shot him a sharp look.

'Actually, Ronald, Dumbledore was very helpful in telling us about them in the first place. You can't complain.' Hermione pointed out, her voice as shrill as ever.

Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. I knew how much he hated the way Hermione constantly called him _Ronald_ when she was annoyed with him. But I also knew what the two were so oblivious to; that they loved each other, but were too afraid to admit it.

It was pretty cute, actually. I thought they made a nice couple.

I sighed and stopped thinking about cute couples, especially after just breaking up with my boyfriend, who I admit was more like my brother. To have continued dating Stefan would have felt wrong on so many levels, and I was glad it was over.

It was then that I realised me and him were the only ones who knew about our break-up, and Ginny was normally the first to hear every single secret of mine- she really was my best friend- so I slowed my speed-walking pace so it matched Ginny's slower one.

She raised an eyebrow at me but smiled. 'Hey.' she said.

'Hi.' I greeted. 'Guess what?'

She looked interested, as always. 'What?'

I leaned in closer, whispering, though I knew that the vampires around could still hear. 'Me and Stefan broke up.'

She was silent for a minute before she squealed in delight. _Not _the reaction I was expecting, to say the least.

'Why are you so happy?' I asked incredulously.

She grinned at me, lowering her voice. 'Because now you and Harry have a shot, silly!'

My eyes widened in disbelief. How did she...?

'What are you talking about, Gin?' I asked.

She rolled her eyes. 'Don't act like you don't know. I've seen the way you and Harry look at each other!'

'We're friends, Ginny.' I replied, sighing. 'Just friends.'

'But you want to be more.' she accused. I didn't argue. 'I knew it!' she hissed when I didn't respond, a huge smile on her face.

'Please don't tell anyone.' I pleaded, even though the vampires now already knew. Damn this. Why did I think it would be a good idea to tell Ginny _now_?

'Too late for that.' a velvety voice whispered in my ear, making me jump, startled. I glared at the speaker.

'Damon, don't do that.' I said, frowning at him.

He merely raised an eyebrow at me. 'So, you like Harry Potter, huh?' he said loudly, not even bothering to lower his voice.

'Damon!' I hissed, smacking him on the shoulder. 'Shut the hell up!'

He smirked at me. 'Why?'

I sighed. 'You're impossible. Let me know when you've found some maturity.' I muttered, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her along with me as I increased my pace to a quick walk, marching past Harry at the front of the group.

I would not let myself be downgraded by Damon, not any more. Not this year.

**A/N: It's a short, short chapter, I know... I'm sorry. :(  
>Hope you liked it anyway! I'm sorry for making Damon out to be an absolute dick, but that's just how Elena sees him right now. What did you think? Was it okay?<br>And apologies for any mistakes with the Horcrux thing. I'm not exactly an expert on it, so feel free to correct any mistakes. :)  
>Reviews are much appreciated, thank you for them! :D I love them all!<br>I love you guys, too. O:)  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	17. Acromantula

**Chapter 17. **

**Elena's POV. **

'So,' I whispered to Ginny and Hermione. 'Hogwarts is remaining open. Don't you think it's strange that Dumbledore would keep it open after a Death Eater attack like that?'

It was past 10pm and me, Ginny and Hermione were lay on our beds in our dorm. Bonnie and Caroline had been allocated different beds with other girls, at the other end of the room from us. The three of us- me, Ginny and Hermione- were engaged in scintillating conversation... and a lot of gossip. Thankfully, we were the only ones awake. Everyone else was sleeping soundly, like the three of us should have been doing. But we just... couldn't. Not after earlier, with all the revelations.

Hermione shrugged. 'Maybe. I suppose it's nothing different to usual.'

I frowned, raising an eyebrow and asking incredulously, 'You'd say that was the usual?'

She rolled her eyes impatiently. 'Think about it. Would you really expect anyone to be _surprised_ by the attack? Voldemort will be sending Death Eaters and mini armies out all over the place.'

'You think so?'

'It's an inevitability.'

'Wow, Hermione, way to be optimistic.' Ginny said sarcastically, sighing and rolling onto her back from the side.

'I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being _optimistic_.' Hermione insisted, shooting us both a glare.

'And what about this Horcrux mission we're going on?' I asked, steering the conversation away from an argument. 'How do you guys feel about that?'

There was a pause before Ginny answered. 'Harry told me he didn't want me to go.'

I stared at her. 'Seriously? He said that?'

She nodded.

'He's probably just thinking about your safety,' Hermione said quickly, 'he said the same to all of us.'

'He didn't say that to me.' I pointed out.

They both smirked at me.

'Well, that'll be because he craves your company.' Ginny said.

I snorted. 'Obviously.'

We all laughed, getting a little too loud. We stopped when a pillow hit the back of my head- it was from Lavender, accompanied by a hissed, _'Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!' _

I had to press a hand to my mouth to muffle the laughter that erupted once more from my lips.

'So, are you going?' I asked Ginny, whispering again.

She paused again before shrugging and letting out another sigh. 'I just don't know. I know that you two, Ron and Harry are going- obviously. You're the Golden Four.'

I smirked. 'Ginny, the nickname everyone gave _Harry, Ron and Hermione_ is the Golden _Trio_.'

She gave me an incredulous glance. 'You haven't heard everyone talking about the Golden Four? Face it, 'Lena, the four of you are practically inseparable.'

'You're our best friend, too.' I protested, frowning. Hermione nodded eagerly, her caramel curls bobbing up and down on her head.

She smiled. 'But I'm not Golden. Anyway, hush, and let me get on with my answer.'

'Right away, ma'am.' I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, I wouldn't want to interrupt, and...'

Me and Hermione both cut her off. 'And you want to stay at Hogwarts.' we said simultaneously, before exchanging a wild and confused glance. We both chuckled, and then I turned back to Ginny expectantly.

Her face was burning a red colour that rivalled her fiery hair. 'Well, yes, I do.' she admitted. 'Don't you?'

I shrugged. 'I was never one for school, even with magic in it.'

Hermione grinned. 'If I'm being honest, Horcrux hunting sounds more fun than Boggart banishing.'

That caused the conversation to steer toward the subject of our DADA lesson.

'It's basically a repeat of Professor Lupin's Boggart lesson in third year.' Hermione sniffed, actual disgust in her voice. 'And it's hardly even useful. We all already know how to banish a Boggart, and it won't help us an inkling in the coming war.'

I smirked. 'And this coming from the girl who loves school more than I love The Beatles.'

Hermione laughed, while Ginny just looked confused. 'You like beatles? I thought you said you hated all insects?'

I'd forgotten she knew next to nothing of the muggle world. Me and Hermione both burst out laughing, and Ginny giggled and pressed a hand to each of our mouths to shut us up. Luckily, no one else awoke and hit me with a pillow.

'It's a muggle term- it's a band.' Hermione explained with amusement in her voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly. 'Well, you could have just told me that, instead of laughing in my face.'

'But laughing in your face is so much more fun.' I teased, grinning.

She smacked me on the arm playfully. It actually hurt. I rubbed my arm, still grinning, and gave her a wink.

'Speaking of laughing in your face... let's steer the subject to your little crush on my brother.' I smirked.

She blushed again- deeper this time. It was difficult to distinguish her face from her hair.

'What crush?' she asked innocently.

'Your face says it all.' Hermione chuckled. 'You fancy Jeremy Gilbert.'

I made a face. 'Ew, it's so disgusting to hear you say that about my brother.'

'You brought it up.' Ginny laughed.

I shook my head. 'I didn't think Hermione would say it out loud- or you, for that matter, even though you should.' then I paused, and immediately regretted my words. 'Wait, no, you shouldn't- he's dating Bonnie.' my voice was apologetic.

Ginny's face fell ever so slightly, but she almost instantly perked back up again. 'I don't even care, since I don't even like him in that way.'

'She's in denial.' I stage-whispered to Hermione, who nodded her agreement while giggling.

'I don't see why _you _two are laughing,' Ginny said hotly, 'Hermione, you fancy Ron, and Elena, you fancy Harry.'

I cringed and Hermione stopped laughing immediately.

'Shut up.' I growled. '_You're _the one we're supposed to be embarrassing here, not me.'

'Embarrassed?' Hermione teased.

'I don't blame you- for liking him, I mean, not for being embarrassed.' Ginny said. 'He's ever so handsome.'

'Oi!' Hermione said. 'He's like a brother to me- it's not very nice to hear him described as handsome! And besides, Jeremy's the only one you should be calling handsome.'

I grinned. 'See? See how it feels?'

'Do you agree?' Ginny asked me enthusiastically. She didn't wait for an answer, just continued in a knowing voice. 'You agree. You think Harry's handsome, which is great, because you fancy him.'

I blushed and crossed my arms, sticking my tongue out and remaining silent.

Hermione chuckled and Ginny giggled. 'You're so stubborn, 'Lena.' Hermione shook her head in mock sadness. 'That's one of your many flaws.'

I raised an eyebrow teasingly. 'Many?'

Ginny nodded. 'Oh, yes.' she murmured. '_Many_. There's your agonizing stubbornness, your awful taste in clothing-' this earned a whimper of protest from me, but she ignored me and continued- 'your absolutely horrible tendency to make horrid jokes about other people-' I cringed again at that... it was true. I was pretty mean- 'you-'

'Okay, okay!' I cut her off, waving a hand in her face. 'Shush!'

'Would you like me to continue for you, Ginny?' Hermione asked with a smirk.

I snorted. 'Why don't we _not _sit here talking about each other's faults?'

'But, Elena, we're not talking about other people's faults... we're talking about _your _faults.' Ginny smirked.

I rolled my eyes. 'Please change the subject.'

'Gladly.' Hermione smiled. 'I feel I should take this time to tell you that I noticed how poor your grades have been lately. Especially you, Ginevra.' she gave Ginny a disapproving glance.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'I hate when you go into McGonagall mode, 'Mione.' she muttered. 'It's scary. And who cares about my results in school?'

'You better be nice, Gin, she's gone into full-name mode.' I mocked in a whisper.

Hermione glared at us both. 'I'm serious.' she insisted. 'Tomorrow you are both coming with me to the library, where we will study until you learn something valuable.'

I groaned. 'Why do you do this, 'Mione, why?'

'It's the lowest form of torture!' Ginny agreed sadly.

'Shut it.' Hermione snapped. 'We're going to the library tomorrow after classes, and that's final.'

'Yes, mother.' Ginny rolled her eyes.

I didn't say anything, just grinned at them both before blowing out the candle at my bedside, letting darkness fill the room completely.

**Damon's POV. **

'You are _not_, under any circumstances, allowed to hurt _any _of your fellow pupils.' McGonagall continued, giving me, Stefan and Caroline sharp glances.

It was close to dawn. The three of us had snuck out of our dorms, as requested, so we could go hunt- go hunt _animals_. I started sulking again just thinking about the prospect of eating deer like I had tried once. Needless to say, it tasted and smelled disgusting.

'And we _have _to eat animals?' I asked again.

The old woman sighed. 'Yes, Mr Salvatore, you do indeed. And please hurry- I want you back before any other students notice that you are missing.'

'Aye aye.' I smirked, only to receive another stern glare from McGonagall and a sharp elbow in the ribs from Stefan.

'Behave.' she hissed to us all, before turning on her heel and stalking down the corridor, her long robes billowing behind her.

'_Behave_.' I said mockingly once she was out of earshot.

Vampire Barbie rolled her eyes at me. 'Really, Damon, would you just grow up? Aren't you meant to be, like, a hundred and forty five now?'

'Older than that, honey.' I smirked.

She rolled her eyes again. 'Whatever.'

'Both of you, stop it.' Stefan snapped, glancing between us. 'Let's just go get breakfast, then get back quickly.'

We both nodded our agreement and took off to the Forbidden Forest. There had been arguments on whether we were allowed here or not- it is, after all, named the Forbidden Forest for a reason- but eventually, hunger won over reason and we decided to go for it. What could even hurt us? We were vampires- we could charm and fight our way out of almost any situation.

My eyes widened for a fraction of a second when I saw all the magical creatures that the forest teemed with. I even saw a unicorn. I was about to go for it, when Stefan stopped me and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, hiding the fact that I was ashamed to have nearly gone for a creature as precious to the magical community as a unicorn. Yes, a pretty girl called Romilda had explained all of that to me in one of our lessons the day before.

'_Ew_!' Caroline suddenly shrieked from afar, making me and Stefan exchange a short glance before sprinting over to her, not bothering to conceal her vampire speed. We stopped short next to her, staring with shamelessly wide eyes before us.

There, standing at least twenty feet tall, was what looked to be a huge spider, with eight beady eyes and thick black hair covering its body.

'What the _hell _is that?' I blurted before I could stop myself.

Then, there came a voice. From the _spider_.

'I could say the same to you... vampire.' it said, a sneer clear in its voice.

'It... it... _talks_...' Caroline gasped.

'Of course I talk.' the spider snapped. 'And if you must know, I am an Acromantula.'

'You're... a giant spider.' I stated bluntly.

'In a sense.' it agreed.

'That's... wow...' Stefan breathed.

'I'm going to eat you now.' it said then, and I instinctively took a large step back, followed by Stefan and Caroline.

'Why?' Caroline asked with a frown.

'You're in _our _land.' it stated, moving closer with huge legs that I figured were at least fifteen feet long.

'Right.' I said, moving backwards again. 'This is a problem.'

**A/N: CliFFHANGER! :D So sorry about that, I couldn't resist... but really, who do you think's going to win in a fight between three vampires and a few acromantula? Do you even have to ask? ;) **

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm so awful!  
>There is a formal apology and explanation on my profile, but if you haven't seen it, it basically tells you how there has been a problem with my LibreOffice that I have been unable to fix until now. Thank you for being patient and bearing with me, it means a lot!<br>Anyway, moving on to... less apologetic subjects. Thank you for reading! And reviewing! And favouriting, and alerting! I'm so grateful that you guys like the story, it means a lot. :)  
>Love you guys, promise to update soon!<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	18. Care of Magical Creatures

**Chapter 18. **

**Stefan's POV. **

We were being slowly approached by a gigantic spider that claimed it was called an Acromantula and was going to eat the three of us because we were on its turf.

Wonderful.

No wonder this was called the Forbidden Forest.

'What do we do now?' Caroline asked urgently.

'Run for it.' I suggested, and we did just that. Only to find our only exit being blocked by a five more Acromantulas.

Damon groaned. 'Great. Perfect. _Wonderful_. Come on, we're vampires- we can just fight our way out of this.'

'Are you sure we can do that?' Caroline asked with a dubious look and pursed lips, her blue eyes darting between all of the spiders. 'There are an awful lot of them.'

'Duly noted.' Damon muttered dryly, before leaping onto one of the Acromantulas.

'Damon!' I yelled, but quickly followed his lead when I realized there was no other way out of it. Caroline did the same at my gesture.

The creature did its best to throw me off, but I held on tightly to the top of its leg. It had eight beady eyes that all seemed to glare on me, and its pincers clicked loudly. I quickly leaped out of the way as those pincers nearly took off my head, and landed on its back, cursing loudly.

The Acromantula's blood smelled more like a human's than anything I had ever smelled before, and though the idea of drinking from it disgusted me, I was more curious than anything. So, before I could think about what I was doing, I let my fangs grow and my veins spread, and I sank my teeth easily into the incredibly tough exoskeleton of the creature.

The blood, though thicker and darker than any blood I had ever encountered, was surprisingly tasty. It, as I had expected, tasted very human- that could be because it probably ate humans on a regular basis.

I heard a cry of disgust from Caroline, who was battling her own Acromantula, but I ignored it and proceeded to drain the spider. It went limp underneath me, and collapsed to the ground.

There was a shriek from some of the other Acromantulas as they saw one of their fellow giants dead on the ground.

'We'll kill you.' the one that I assumed to be the leader hissed. 'Kill you!'

I immediately felt stronger from my little snack, and shrugged.

'They taste almost human!' I shouted. 'I'm pretty sure it's better for you than any other animal! Drink their blood!'

An Acromantula snarled at me and stabbed one of its legs at me. I dodged the attack quickly, grabbing hold of the leg it had used to attack me and snapped it. I heard a sickening crack as the leg bent and a cry of pain came from the Acromantula. It was fascinating to see how human its reaction was.

I jumped up onto its body and stamped my foot down, causing it to lose its balance and topple over. I didn't waste any more time, and drank its blood in much the same way as I had drank from the previous Acromantula.

I spared a glance toward Damon and Caroline and saw that Damon was drinking from his own, and Caroline was dodging attacks from another. It looked almost like a dance- a deadly dance, performed by a giant spider and a vampire.

It was barely light out, and already this was the strangest day I had ever had.

It didn't take much longer after that to take down the rest of the Acromantulas. We hurried out of the forest with full bellies before more could come, and returned to the castle to get ready for our second day of lessons at Hogwarts.

**Elena's POV. **

'Elena, you overslept!' I heard a girl's voice hiss. I groaned, rolling over onto my side, opening my eyes slightly. I had to sleepily swat away a hand that dared to try and pull my bedsheets away, and heard an impatient sigh. 'Elena! We will not have a repeat of our previous years! Get up!'

I opened my eyes further, squinting up at Hermione. It was her who had been trying to wake me up. She was all ready in her Hogwarts uniform, her top button fastened and her tie straight and perfect, as always. Her grey skirt hung around just above her knees and her now-tamed curls were tied into a messy ponytail.

I glared at her. 'Why did you wake me up?'

'Because everyone is already going down to breakfast! Hurry, I don't want to be late!'

My eyes flew open at the first sentence and I hastily threw back the covers, scrambling out of bed. I saw Ginny by her bed, fastening her tie loosely. Her fiery red hair was straight and loose.

'Good morning.' she greeted with a sly smile. 'Have a nice sleep?'

I scowled at her. 'Shut up. It's not a good morning at all.'

I quickly got changed into my uniform and left my hair in loose curls. I wore only light make-up, since I was being rushed by Hermione. I didn't have my top button fastened and wore my tie loose like Ginny's, my skirt hitched an inch or two above my knees.

'Finally.' Hermione cheered when I emerged from the bathroom after brushing my teeth.

'Oh, shut up.' I teased, as I linked arms with her and Ginny. If there was ever going to be a Golden Trio, it would be us three. I smiled at the idea. Of course, a trio could never be golden without the infamous Harry Potter as a part of it...

'You know what I'm excited for? Our library date later.' I smirked at Hermione.

She smiled at me. 'I'm going to ignore any sarcasm that that may have implied and instead say, I'm excited too.'

We all laughed.

We went down to the Great Hall. We hurried over to the Gryffindor table, to our usual spots by Harry and Ron. There was no sign of the Mystic Falls group, and I briefly wondered where they could be... I shrugged it off, turning my head to Professor Dumbledore as he called out for attention.

'Thank you.' he smiled, then it dropped. 'As many of you may know, yesterday evening, Hogsmeade was attacked by Death Eaters.'

A few murmurs went through the hall.

'They were, of course, defeated, and no serious damage was done as far as we can tell. However, it is advised, for your own safety, that further visits to Hogsmeade shall be disallowed.'

There were groans and cries of protest in the hall, but they were all ignored.

'And now, onto other subjects, I shall announce that I have been informed about the lack of complaints in regards to our situation with vampires living at Hogwarts. This pleases me greatly.' Dumbledore smiled at us all, and when his twinkling eyes met mine, he gave me a wink. I grinned at him.

'Please, enjoy your breakfast.' he finished, and the hall immediately dug in.

I watched Hermione glance at Ron in disgust as he shovelled scrambled eggs into his mouth. I snickered, and Harry laughed out loud. Ginny was in conversation with Dean Thomas across the table, and I remembered that she told me they'd been dating last year. I narrowed my eyes, hoping there was no chance they'd been getting back together- as nice a guy as Dean was, and as happy as I was that my brother was with Bonnie, there just seemed something incredibly _right _about Jeremy and Ginny. Them being the same age was a helpful factor, and I knew that Ginny would never break Jeremy's heart.

I put a forkful of bacon into my mouth and smiled at Hermione as she offered us all S.P.E.W badges with a new design she and Ginny had thought of a few days ago. I loved the idea of S.P.E.W, even though the boys hated it. It was nice to see that at least someone cared about the welfare of house elves. **(A/N: For anyone who hasn't read the books, 1. Read them. 2. S.P.E.W is a charity founded by Hermione to help treat house elves better. It stands for Society Protection for Elvish Welfare, I'm pretty sure.) **

Ron snorted, lifting his head from his food. 'Hermione, how many members do you actually have?'

She hesitated, a blush creeping across her cheeks. 'Including the four of you?' she sighed. 'Five.'

'That's a good start.' I assured her enthusiastically, taking a badge for myself. It was dark orange in colour and had the letters S.P.E.W scrawled across it in elegant handwriting. It was pretty cool. 'We can always find more members.'

She gave me a warm smile and Ron snorted again, spraying me in the face with pieces of yellow scrambled egg.

I made a face. 'Thanks, Ron.' I muttered.

The tips of his ears went bright red and he handed me a handkerchief from his trousers pocket. 'Sorry, 'Lena.'

I grinned at him and wiped my face clean, tossing him the hankie. He glanced at it and frowned, stuffing it back in his pocket.

I turned back to Hermione. 'Don't listen to Ron.'

Harry looked between us with a raised eyebrow. 'Did it ever occur to either of you that the elves actually _like _serving people?'

We both glared at him.

'_No one_ likes being enslaved, Harry, not even the elves.' Hermione said hotly.

'I didn't say they like being enslaved.' Harry retorted. 'Just that they like serving people.'

'That may be true,' I reasoned, 'but I know for a fact that they hate being beaten daily. Cough, cough, _Malfoy family_.'

That caused all of us to chuckle, even Hermione.

'But seriously.' Hermione said when the laughter died down. 'You _are_ all wearing this badge, whether you want to or not.'

'Aye aye.' I grinned.

Ron simply rolled his eyes and stuffed a croissant into his mouth.

Ever so elegant.

We finished our breakfast slowly and then left the Great Hall, heading for first lesson, which happened to be Care For Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

I was looking forward to it, and briefly wondered where the Mystic Falls group where. I sighed, saying goodbye to Ginny as she broke off from our group to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Hagrid seems well.' I commented.

Harry nodded. 'I haven't seen that much of him lately- until now, of course.'

Hermione smiled. 'I wonder what we'll be learning about in the lesson.'

Ron rolled his eyes. 'Probably spiders or something equally terrible.'

I snickered. 'You'd just love it if it was spiders, right, Ronnie Ron?' I teased.

He shuddered. 'I hope it's not spiders.'

**Damon's POV. (Earlier on)**

'And just _what_ have you three been up to?'

It was McGonagall. She'd probably noticed our Acromantula blood-stained clothes with slight tears in them. It wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

We all turned round. Stefan and Caroline had matching expressions that were suitably guilty.

'We, uh, went hunting.' Stefan said. 'Like we told you.'

She gave the three of us a glare. 'And just _where_ did you go?'

'To the forest.' I gave her a charming smile. She didn't seem affected in the slightest.

'You went to the Forbidden Forest, didn't you? And you killed six Acromantula.'

We remained silent and she tutted. It was amazing how this woman could make three vampires so worried and, certainly not in my case, scared.

'Those Acromantula were going to kill us.' I said defensively.

'Those Acromantula were friends of Rubeus Hagrid's.' she chastised. Caroline cringed.

'They did try to eat us.' Stefan said.

'They always try to eat people.' McGonagall sighed. 'Hurry up and get to your first class- you've missed breakfast in the Great Hall.'

'Right. Got it.' I said, flashing another charming smile. She ignored it- was this some wizard thing?

'Our apologies.' Stefan said, giving her a warm smile. To my dismay, she responded to Stefan's smile with a warm smile of her own.

I had an idea of who her favourite vampire was.

**Elena's POV. **

'Today we're goin' t' be learnin' abou' Acromantulas.'

I slapped a hand to my mouth to suppress the giggles that rose up as Ron's face shifted from uninterested to worried. His fear of spiders was terrible. Acromantulas were no different- his face off with them in second year probably worsened the fear.

It's safe to say that they are _not _very nice creatures- at all.

'It's b'cause this mornin' I found-' Hagrid paused to sniff, his voice filled with emotion, '-six of 'em dead in the Forbidden Forest.'

Me and Harry exchanged a look. Six Acromantulas dead? That wasn't something you saw every day.

'Six? Dead?' Hermione whispered to me.

I looked at her and shrugged helplessly. I had no idea how it happened.

'How did _that _happen?' Dean asked.

Hagrid sighed. 'I 'ave no idea.' he sniffled again.

**A/N: Yay, new chapter, woo woo and such. :D  
>Hope you liked it. I've been reading fight scenes in books and I now know how to write them, kind of. Woo for that! :D<br>Next chapter will be the lesson and stuff, not much will happen. Then the library date, that should be great.  
>But I want you guys to tell me something: Would you rather Elena be with Damon or Harry? Vote, tell me! I need to know how to make <span>you<span> happy, so just let me know, and whoever gets the most votes shall (probably) be with Elena. See? Doesn't that sound fun?  
>Thanks for reviewing- feel free to do it again, to keep me in this frivolous updating mood! :D<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	19. Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 19. **

**Elena's POV. **

Hagrid was sad through the whole lesson.

He kept sniffing and wiping his eyes with a hankie, and he spoke in barely concealed sobs.

'I feel kind of bad for him.' I whispered to Hermione. She nodded sympathetically.

'I don't.' Ron snorted, earning a glare from me, Hermione and Harry. 'What?' he added defensively. 'I don't like those Acromantulas- they tried to eat me and Harry.'

'They did.' Harry added.

I rolled my eyes. So did Hermione.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline had showed up late to Care Of Magical Creatures with slightly dishevelled appearance. It had made me raise an eyebrow, but I didn't question it.

The lesson passed quickly. It was mainly just Hagrid telling us about the Acromantulas and letting us know what they could do. Ron, of course, hated it.

Our next lesson was Defence Against The Dark Arts. Joy of joys.

We would, to my disappointment, be continuing with our work on Boggarts. Except, this time, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon would actually be joining in.

We got there, thankfully on time.

'Today,' McGonagall announced, 'We will be continuing our lesson on Boggarts. You all remember what we were learning? How to get rid of one?'

There was a chorus of _yes_' among the students. McGonagall gave an approving nod.

'Excellent.' she said. 'Now, we shall resume the lesson. Remake the line. Miss Bennett, Miss Forbes, Mr and Mr Salvatore, please take your place at the _front _of the line. Begin!'

And so we began.

Bonnie went first. She looked beyond nervous.

'Are you ready?' McGonagall asked her, her voice surprisingly soft. Bonnie swallowed and nodded shakily, gripping her eleven inch, Unicorn Hair wand tightly.

Professor McGonagall opened the closet doors and out flew a Boggart, which quickly formed a shape... me. It was me, but I looked... different. My hair was in curls. Boggart-Me opened her mouth, and that's when I realized that it _wasn't _me. It couldn't be me. Fangs extended from the Boggart-Me's mouth and veins spread under the eyes.

I heard Hermione's gasp, Harry's sharp intake of breath, Ron's lack of response. He was frozen in place, staring.

Katherine.

Or was it? Katherine smiled cruelly at Bonnie, and I heard a shout of _'Riddikulus_!'. Then, all of a sudden, Katherine had changed. Her fangs fell out, her eyes bugged and her hair frizzed up. She looked ridiculous. I let a giggle escape, and the Boggart disappeared with a pop.

I smiled at Bonnie as she passed us to the back of the line. She returned the smile with a grateful one of her own.

Next it was Caroline's turn.

She stood bravely, but I knew she was slightly afraid. I couldn't blame her.

'Are you ready, Miss Forbes?' McGonagall asked.

Caroline simply nodded.

The Boggart was released and it quickly took on shape. It was Sheriff Liz Forbes- Caroline's mother. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Caroline was scared of her mom?

The Boggart opened its mouth to speak, but, quick as lightening, Caroline yelled, '_Riddikulus!_', and her mother started dancing. It made the class laugh, despite their confusion. They didn't know the half of it.

'Who the hell is that?' Ron whispered to me.

'Her mother.' I replied. He looked confused but slowly nodded and dropped it.

The lesson continued like this. Stefan's fear, as it turns out, is blood. Just... blood. It made sense, I suppose- he was scared of losing control and killing someone and all that.

I think I'd understand it more if I was a vampire myself.

Next was Damon. I was looking forward to this one, I had to admit- I had never known Damon would have a fear. He went up and Professor McGonagall opened the closet, and out flew a boggart.

It took on the form of Harry,

Gasps were heard around the class and I let out one of my own.

_Why the hell was Damon scared of Harry? _

'What the hell is this?' I demanded in an angry whisper. Harry and the others remained silent, but... was that a flash of understanding in Stefan's eyes?

I watched as Damon quickly pulled out his Dragon Heartstring wand and cast a '_Riddikulus!_'. A figure in the shape of a girl with long hair stepped out behind Harry and knocked him over the head. It made Parvati Patil and a Ravenclaw girl giggle, causing the Boggart to die.

'Well.' Harry said after a few moments of stunned silence. 'I can't say I like him very much, either.'

The lesson ended quickly after that. I desperately wanted to speak to Damon about his Boggart, but he hurried away too quickly after the lesson. The next lesson- Ancient Runes- passed quickly after that, too, as did the rest of the day.

I still didn't get a chance to speak with Damon. It was as if he was avoiding me- avoiding all of us, actually.

I sighed at the thought.

Maybe tomorrow he would come around.

**Katherine's POV. **

My heels clacked against the stone floor as I made my way through Malfoy Manor.

'Why, Narcissa, it was so lovely of you to allow me to stay here.' I gave her a falsely sweet smile. 'Thank you.'

She looked at me, a tight smile on her face. 'Believe me, Katherine. It wasn't my idea.'

'Of course it wasn't.' I muttered. It clearly would have been dear Lucius' idea.

I gave her a light, cheerful shrug. 'And how is Draco?'

Her fist clenched by her side and her pale blue eyes met mine. 'Why did you come here, Katherine?'

I patter her shoulder lightly. 'Because I was invited.'

I moved away from the beautiful Death Eater and walked on to search for Lucius, the man who actually invited me to come here. He was a dear old friend.

'Lucius.' I called, a smirk on my face as he turned around, startled. 'How lovely of you to invite me.'

'Ah, Katherine.' he looked nervous. 'You came.'

'Of course I did- would you really expect me to turn down an offer like this?' I paused, dropping my smirk and tilting my head to the side. 'Now where is he?'

**A/N: Gasp! I knoew- it's such a short chapter after such a long wait, and I'm such a bad person, I know! Please forgive me- I apologize deeply.  
>Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In truth, I'm struggling with a teensy bit of writer's block- don't worry, I'll update again... soon.<br>Next week, I promise. :) Please review!  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	20. The Dark Lord

**Chapter 20. **

**Katherine's POV. **

'And w-who would you be talking about?' Lucius feigned confusion. He was a poor actor.

My eyes narrowed and I took a threatening step closer to him, smirking when he took another step back. 'You know full well who I'm talking about. I wish to see the Dark Lord, Lucius, and then I wish to see your son.'

'Draco is at Hogwarts.' he said nervously.

I paused, then shrugged nonchalantly. 'Then get him _out_ of Hogwarts, you imbecile. And what of the Dark Lord? Where is _he_?'

A small smile flickered on Lucius' pale face. 'He has been awaiting your arrival. He was growing impatient.'

I grinned slyly. 'Oh, now, we can't have that.' I purred. 'Take me to him.'

Lucius did so, and the only sound as I followed him through the halls of the manor were the anxious breaths of all the humans in the house and the _click, clack _of my heels against the cold, hard floor.

Lucius pushed open a door along one of the huge, fancy halls, bowing as he did so, gesturing for me to enter. I sauntered in and smiled at what I saw.

'My Lord.' I gave the Dark Lord a curtsey. 'How wonderful it is to see you again.'

**Elena's POV. **

'Damon.' I called. He ignored me, and I frowned. '_Damon!_' I tried again. I heard him give an impatient sigh and turn around expectantly, his expression surprisingly cold. He spoke, and I flinched at the venom in his tone.

'_What_, Elena?'

Now, I thought this was a little unfair. After all, I hadn't done anything to him, had I? Was he seriously this upset about his Boggart?

I tilted my chin up indignantly, refusing to break eye contact. I wouldn't let Damon scare me. 'What the hell was all that about before?'

He sighed again. 'What was what about?' his icy stare was intimidating, but I couldn't back down now.

'You know what. Your Boggart, your greatest fear- it was Harry.'

'Congratulations, you can pay attention in class.' he teased acidly.

I glared at him. 'Stop it, Damon.'

'What?' he mocked. 'Am I hurting your feelings? Am I making you cry?'

'No, you're not. But what you _are_ doing is shutting me out, making me feel like you don't care about me. And I want you to stop doing that.'

He shook his head. 'You don't know anything about what I'm feeling, Elena. Do yourself a favour, and stop acting like you do.'

That was it. I'd had enough of his stupid, couldn't-care-less attitude. Before I could stop myself, my palm had struck his cheek. It probably didn't hurt, so it must have been surprise that made his head spin to the side. The faint red mark that my hand had left on his cheek faded as quickly as every injury Damon received did.

Ever so slowly, Damon looked at me. He didn't- thank god- give me his terrifying glare. I returned his gaze unflinchingly, raising a challenging eyebrow.

'You shouldn't have done that.' he stated after the too-long silence.

'But I did.' I said defiantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

'You should learn to control your anger.'

I snorted, not caring how unattractive the action was. 'Me? I should control _my_ anger? Look at yourself, Damon! Don't you _dare_ tell me to control _my_ anger, when _you're_ the one shutting me out every time something goes even slightly wrong for you! Don't you dare!' by the end of my rant, I was shouting. I emphasised each of my words with a jab to Damon's chest, and everyone in the Common Room gathered round to watch the scene. Unfortunately, that group included all my Gryffindor friends, and the whole Mystic Falls group. Bonnie gave me a wide-eyed look, Caroline looked intrigued, and Harry was gaping at us. I sighed and looked back to Damon, who was watching me with raised brows.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds while I let my anger seep out of my system. And when it did, I couldn't help but feel like a complete and utter idiot.

'Uh,' I said, my soft voice strangely loud in the suddenly silent common room. 'Yeah.' I said brilliantly, before turning on me heel and storming away to go to the Girl's Bathroom, where it would hopefully be quiet, and I would have space to contemplate what the hell just happened.

**Jeremy's POV. **

'What are you looking at?' Damon growled to the rest of us who had watched the scene between him and my sister.

The crowd instantly dispersed. I turned round to talk to Bonnie, but frowned when I saw that she was talking to a seventh-year boy who I recognised to be Dean Thomas. I sighed and turned back, spotting Ginny across the room. I decided to talk to her- after all, she's the only person in my classes who I actually know.

'Hey.' I greeted quietly. She glanced up at me from her conversation with Hermione, startled, but instantly blushed and smiled.

'Hi.' she said, and I took a moment to grin at the way her face was almost as red as her hair. I wondered what she and Hermione had been talking about.

Hermione grinned and got to her feet, shooting Ginny a sly smile. 'That's my cue to leave. If you need me, I'll be looking for poor old Elena.'

Ginny scowled at the older girl as she walked away, then looked at me as I sat opposite her.

I raised an eyebrow. 'So,' I said casually. 'What were you two talking about?'

Her brown eyes fell to the floor. 'Oh, you know... nothing, really.' she sighed and lifted her gaze to meet mine.

I chuckled. 'Of course you were.' I teased, but dropped it. I changed the subject. 'Do you think Elena's okay?'

Ginny frowned worriedly. 'I hope so. She has a temper that could match mine, I know that, but she'll cool down with enough time alone. Or with Hermione.' she smiled slightly.

'You seem to be good friends.' I said carefully.

'Me and Elena?' she grinned. 'We're the best.'

I nodded slowly, sparing a glance towards Bonnie and Dean. Bonnie was laughing at something he'd said. Ginny followed my gaze with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, they seem to be making fast friends.' she said. 'She's your girlfriend, right?'

'Yeah, she is.' I muttered.

Ginny said nothing and just nodded. 'She seems like a lovely girl.'

I smiled. 'Oh, she is. It took my forever to convince her to even kiss me.'

She chuckled. 'I can't see why.' she said, then blushed and her eyes widened. 'I mean, you know-'

'I know.' I said quickly, suppressing a grin. 'I know what you mean.'

**Elena's POV. **

'Damon is _such _an ass.' I ranted to myself.

'I know he is.' an amused-sounding voice said from behind me, and I whirled, wide-eyed. I saw Hermione smiling softly in the doorway to the bathroom. I let out my breath and grinned at her.

'We caused quite a scene back there, didn't we?'

She nodded sympathetically. 'You did. But don't worry, it'll be forgotten by dinner, like every piece of gossip usually is.'

I sighed. 'No it won't.' I said. 'But thanks, I guess.' I offered her a smile.

She shrugged, an apologetic expression on her face. 'If it helps, we'll be off to hunt for Horcruxes soon enough anyway.'

I grimaced. 'I'm looking forward to it.' I said.

'I know it won't be fun,' Hermione said, 'but at least we'll be a few steps closer to destroying Voldemort with every Horcrux we destroy.'

I smiled at her. 'Always thinking positive.'

She chuckled, and then nudged me in the side. 'So,' she smirked. 'Harry couldn't keep his eyes off you before.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'When?'

'When you were shouting at Damon. He was staring at you with this awed expression.' she smiled knowingly. 'He likes you back.'

It was stupid of me to let my voice sound so hopeful, but I couldn't help it. 'You think he does?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Open your eyes, Elena! He's mad about you.'

'You mean, the same way you and Ron are mad about each other?' I teased, laughing when her face flushed pink.

'Shut up.' she scowled.

I said nothing but looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She sighed. 'Fine, I fancy Ron. Happy?'

I snorted. 'You don't _fancy_ him, Hermione... I think you love him.'

Her eyes widened. 'No, I most certainly do _not_!'

I shrugged. 'He loves you.'

'He does?'

'See?' I giggled. 'I happen to think you'd both be a perfect match. You'd balance each other out.'

'Neither of us need balancing out!' she argued. 'Although... do you really think Ron likes me back?'

'Loves you back.' I corrected.

'I'm only seventeen.' she said softly. 'Love... love is something that shouldn't happen to a seventeen year old.'

I shrugged. 'It happened to me.'

She sighed and enfolded me in a hug.

**A/N: Not much of a chapter- but, hey, at least I updated, right?  
>Hope you liked the chapter! :) Please let me know if you think I'm portraying all the relationships wrong. This was a very romancetension filled chapter, I know, and that's because the Horcrux Hunt will begin in the next two chapters. I'm looking forward to writing it!  
>Please review- I love it when you all review! :) It makes me happy, and persuades me to write faster, so... please review.<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	21. Library

**Chapter 21. **

**Elena's POV. **

'Now, come on.' Hermione said, in her usual bossy tone. 'We were going to go to the library, remember?'

I did remember. I groaned, but allowed her to pull me out of the bathroom.

'We'll find Ginny, then go straight up. As far as I can remember, you need plenty of help in Transfiguration...'

'And apparition.' I remembered. Last time I checked, I couldn't apperate more than five metres without splinching some semi-important part of myself.

'Of course.' Hermione rolled her eyes at me, and dragged me to the Common Room. I was too embarrassed to go back in, so Hermione left me outside with the Fat Lady's portrait and went inside to fetch Ginny.

'Are you okay now, dear?' the Fat Lady asked me in her soprano voice. 'You were shouting quite loudly before.'

'I'm fine.' I mumbled, shifting my weight to my left leg. Hermione came out with a beaming Ginny.

'Why do you look so...' I trailed off, looking for the right word.

'Elated?' Hermione offered.

I nodded. 'Why do you look so elated?'

'Your brother is amazing.' Ginny stated dreamily, and I made a face at her.

'Please, if you care about me at all, you won't ever repeat that sentence to me again.'

'He's so kind!' Ginny continued, seemingly off in her own little world. 'And handsome. Your brother is _so_ handsome, Elena!'

I grunted in reply. This was really not a conversation I wanted to be having. Besides...

'He has a girlfriend, Ginny.' I warned. 'And that girlfriend also happens to be another of my best friends. Please don't hurt either of them.'

She looked mildly offended. 'Of course not! It's just... you know... Jeremy's nice.'

Hermione gave me a sympathetic look. 'It seems Ginny's crush has elevated.'

I sighed, and they both grinned at me.

'Joy of joys.' I muttered a we walked to the Hogwarts library. It was probably Hermione's favourite place in the whole of Hogwarts.

The curly-haired brunette let out a content sigh as soon as we stepped foot in the library. We picked out books- random books, really. I wasn't too fussed about studying.

We spent just an hour and a half in the library- it was safe to say that none of us actually learned much. Me and Ginny passed notes that were hidden behind our books, and eventually even Hermione gave up on trying to persuade us and joined in on our conversation.

'I want to come with you tomorrow.' Ginny said seriously.

Me and Hermione exchanged worried looks, and then looked back at the younger red-headed girl. 'Where, Gin?' I asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. 'Don't act stupid with me. I know that you were all planning to go off on the hunt for Horcruxes tomorrow, and I want in. I can be helpful, I know it.'

I sighed. 'You can't.'

'It's too dangerous.' Hermione agreed.

Ginny huffed. 'Then why are you two going, if it's so dangerous?' she turned pleading brown eyes on me. 'Please, Elena!'

'You can't.' I said, then remembered something. 'Jeremy's not going either...'

She sighed. 'I'm not that hopeless, I still want to come.'

'No.'

'Hermione?' Ginny looked hopefully at Hermione, who pursed her lips.

'I'm not going to give you a different. It's for your own good, Ginny.'

Ginny stared at us for a few seconds before crossing her arms angrily and huffing as she looked away.

'Perhaps we should go back.' Hermione murmured. 'Dinner will be soon.'

'Good idea.' I said quickly, getting to my feet. 'Ginny?' I added, slightly nervous.

She looked at us before nodding and getting up. 'I understand that you're thinking of my safety. But...'

'Think about your mother!' Hermione said. 'Poor Mrs Weasley would have a heart attack if she found out we'd let you do something as dangerous as this. Don't put her through that, Ginny.'

There was a pause, before Ginny nodded slowly. 'Fine. Fine. I suppose I can stay.'

I grinned at her and threw an arm around her shoulder. 'That's the spirit! Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it.'

'You'd better be.' she grumbled, but she smiled prettily at me anyway.

The three of us linked arms and headed back to the Common Room. At least we weren't arguing.

'Is Damon in there?' I asked when we reached the Fat Lady's portrait again.

'Cockroach clusters.' I said the password. The portrait swung open, and we stepped in. There were a few people in the common room. Unfortunately, Damon was one of them, and his eyes were on me the second I stepped in.

Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper before...

I saw Damon make a start towards me and swallowed hard, mentally preparing myself for the verbal showdown that was about to take place between me and the blue-eyed vampire approaching me.

But, suddenly, the empty space in front of me was occupied not by Damon, but by one Seamus Finnigan.

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or even more depressed.

Seamus gave me a grin. 'Hi.' he greeted.

'Hey, Seamus.' I said weakly, glancing at Ginny and Hermione, hoping to Merlin that they'd get the message and give me some support.

But instead of offering a _Oh, yes, Elena, come finish your charms homework with me!_ or a _Elena, I need to talk with you alone_, Ginny and Hermione both shrugged and walked away with mumbled goodbyes.

I swear to Merlin that Ginny was snickering.

'Did you read my note?' he questioned, tilting his head slightly to one side.

Damn it to hell. 'Oh, uh, yeah... thank you for that...'

'Don't mention it, don't mention it.' he waved his hand, then sighed. ''Lena, are you snogging the vampire?'

My eyes widened. 'Am I _what_?'

He scratched the back of his neck. 'Did you dump me because you're snogging a vampire? You know, the one you shouted at before?'

'Of course not!' I insisted.

'Is it Harry, then?'

'No!'

'The other vampire?'

'Seamus, I am not _snogging_ anyone!' I said, perhaps a little too loudly. Several people turned round and stared at us, Damon and Harry being two of them. I suppressed a groan and stared at Seamus.

'Then why did you break up with me?' he seemed confused. I knew the feeling.

'Because I didn't want to be with you any more!'

He frowned. 'Really? It isn't because you're, you know, seeing anyone else?'

I hesitated. 'Well, at the _time_, I was sort of dating the other vampire...' at Seamus' groan, I quickly said, 'But I'm not any more!'

'So you really just didn't want to be with me?'

'Hadn't we gathered that?'

'I thought it was because you had someone else...'

I shook my head, slightly infuriated. 'No. I'm sorry, Seamus, but I just didn't want to see you any more.'

'Why?'

I made an annoyed sound. 'Can we not talk about this now?'

'Why not?' his eyes bore into mine.

I sighed. 'Seamus, please.'

'Is there a problem here? Seamus? Elena?' a voice said, and I whirled round to see Harry, stood with his arms folded across his chest and his emerald gaze on me.

I shook my head quickly. 'No, no problem. Well, I'll see you later, Seamus...' I gave him a half-wave before grabbing Harry's arm and hurrying off with him, grateful for the excuse to leave.

'What was that about?' Harry whispered to me.

'I'll tell you about it later.' I mumbled, flopping down on the crimson couch.

Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

'Ginny and Hermione abandoned me.' I complained. 'I will never forgive them.'

'Awkward ex-boyfriend conversation?' he guessed with a knowing smile.

I rolled my eyes. 'Yep. Emphasis on the awkward. He thought I left him for Damon... or you.' I let my hair fall over my face to hide the blush at the suggestion. 'Crazy, right?' I chuckled, a tad nervously.

'I suppose.' Harry murmured. I glanced up at him to see him staring into space. Without thinking about my actions, I put one of my hands over his. He looked at our hands, startled, before looking back up to me.

'You need to stop worrying about things.' I whispered. 'You'll get... frown lines.'

He grinned. 'I'm not really too worried about frown lines at the moment.'

'You should me.' I smirked. 'Is that one I spot right there?'

We both laughed, and then Harry sighed.

'We're leaving to hunt for the Horcruxes tomorrow.' it was a statement.

I nodded. 'I know.'

'You shouldn't come with us.'

I stared at him in disbelief. 'Excuse me?'

'It's dangerous.' he continued. 'I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you-'

'Oh, now I know how Ginny feels.' I grumbled. 'Listen, Harry- I _want_ to come. No, I actually think I _need_ to come. What if something happened to you while you were out there? I'd feel horrible, because I wouldn't have been there to do anything to stop it. Hermione and Ron feel the same. We all do.'

'But-'

'No buts.' I said firmly. 'I'm coming. So is Hermione, and so is Ron. So deal with it.'

He paused, before giving me a wide smile. 'You really _are_ good friends.'

I grinned. 'It's what best friends are for.'

'Best friends.' he echoed, glancing down at our hands. 'Of course.'

**A/N: A little Harry/Elena moment at the end for you. Please let me know if you want the story to go that way!  
>Also, I have questions about the other pairings. I know it's my story and I should be the one writing it, but what would be the point if <span>you<span> guys weren't happy with it?  
>So. Would you rather see HermioneRon, Bonnie/Dean, Stefan/Katherine and Jeremy/Ginny? Or would you prefer maybe Hermione/Stefan, Bonnie/Ron, Jeremy/Ginny? Or would you like to see something else, maybe some Bonnie/Jeremy? Let me know!  
>Anyway, moving on. I hope you liked the chapter! It's long past due, I know, but at least it's here. Hope you liked it! :)<br>Thank you for the reviews, you probably don't know how much they really mean to me. Keep them coming!  
>You guys are all amazing. It's half-term this week, so you're going to be treated to one full week of updates, since there's no school! Isn't that wonderful? O:)<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	22. Magical Blood

**Chapter 22. **

**Jeremy's POV. **

'Bonnie,' I touched her shoulder and she turned round to face me, a small smile on her pretty face. 'Hey. Can I talk to you?'

The smile faded a little and she nodded. 'What is it?'

Dean was still stood next to her. I shot him a meaningful look and an expression of understanding slowly spread across his face. 'I'll see you later, Bonnie.' he said, starting to walk away.

'Bye!' she called after him, then looked at me with another smile. 'What's up, Jer?'

I sighed, running a hand through my dark hair. 'I just thought we could, you know, hang out.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'Okay...' she said slowly, and grinned. 'What were you thinking of?'

I smiled. 'We're in a magic school. I'm sure we can think of something.'

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. 'Sure.' she murmured.

'Okay.' I said, thinking back to the charms lesson we'd had with the Ravenclaws today. I'd been partnered with a strange girl called Luna Lovegood, and we'd learned some basic things.

'Watch this.' I whispered to her, taking out my wand.

_Circular motion, circular motion, circular motion... _

I made the motion with my wand and uttered the spell, and a ball of light pink light grew at the tip of my wand and then separated itself, floating in the air.

'Wow,' Bonnie breathed. 'That's beautiful.'

'Isn't it?' I grinned, using my wand to move the pink light closer to her face.

Bonnie grinned. 'Wow.' she said again.

I let the light go and it evaporated with a small hissing noise. Bonnie laughed. 'That was amazing, Jer.'

I shrugged. 'I learned a thing or two in my first days at magic school.'

'Oh yeah?' she smirked. 'Well, watch this.'

She opened her palm and stared at it, as if willing with her eyes for something to happen. Sure enough, a small flame, flickering like it would on a candle, emerged from the smooth skin of her palm. I chuckled when she blinked and the flame went out, and she looked up at me with a smile.

'I guess you do have magical blood.' she grinned.

I shrugged. 'Maybe it's from Elena.'

She raised an eyebrow. 'She's your adoptive sister.'

'Then maybe it's from my parents, I don't know.'

'Why were you never brought here in the first place, if you have magic?' a girl I recognised as Lavender Brown asked, confusion wrinkling her brow.

I shrugged again. 'Seriously, I have no idea.'

'And your friends?' Lavender's friend, Parvati, pressed. 'The vampires and humans and werewolf. They have magic, too?'

'I guess.'

'Why didn't _they _come here?' Lavender asked, frowning further.

'I can answer that one.' Parvati looked smug. 'All vampires, whether they were born with it or not, have some kind of magical blood in them.'

'How does that work?' Bonnie asked, not looking too happy that vampires were naturally magical.

Parvati shrugged. 'My dad says it has something to do with the fact that vampires are magical creatures. Their makers have magical blood in them, and when they make new vampires, they pass the blood on.'

'So all vampires can do magic- some of them just don't know it?' I grinned. 'Cool.'

'Not cool.' Bonnie sighed. 'And here was me, thinking I had an advantage over them.'

'You're still a better witch.' I assured her, not quite sure if it was true.

'What about werewolves?'

Lavender shrugged. 'Half-breeds, that's what they're known as.'

'Did Tyler get a wand when we went to Diagon Alley the other day?' Bonnie asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. 'I don't think so. He couldn't do any magic.'

'So Tyler's not magical... just tough.'

The two girls talking to us gave dreamy sighs. 'He's very hot, isn't he?' Parvati giggled.

'He can bite me any day.' Lavender said wistfully.

I wrinkled my nose. 'Ew.'

'Alaric couldn't do magic either.' Bonnie continued, ignoring the two girls.

'I guess that doesn't matter. Tyler's still a werewolf, Alaric's still a vampire hunter.'

'He's a vampire hunter?' Parvati asked with wide eyes.

'And here was me, thinking he couldn't get any more handsome...'

Bonnie scowled and looked away from them. 'Please, let's not have this conversation. I've grown up with Tyler, and Alaric's, like, thirty.'

'He's an attractive thirty year-old.'

'He's still thirteen years older than us.' Bonnie said firmly.

I saw Ginny out of the corner of my eye, talking to Hermione. They were both glancing our way. I turned round fully and gave them both a little wave. Ginny waved back, and this seemed to set Hermione off into a fit of laughter. Ginny scowled at her brunette friend and gave me an apologetic look before dragging Hermione away. I chuckled, shaking my head, and turned back to the other three. They were all staring at me.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. 'Sorry.'

**Ginny's POV. **

I scowled at Hermione. 'Stop laughing.'

'Sorry, sorry.' she said, catching her breath and wiping tears from her eyes.

Honestly, the girl was in tears because Jeremy waved at me. Sometimes she worried me...

'You'd better be.' I said, but I couldn't help but grin at her. We had been talking about Jeremy before he turned round and waved, and that's probably why she was laughing.

But, really, it wasn't that funny.

'Shall we go and talk to Elena?' she asked, still grinning.

I glanced around the Common Room, smiling when I saw Elena laughing with Harry about something.

'No,' I said. 'She's talking with Harry- leave them be.'

Hermione looked on at them, beaming. 'They make a very nice couple.' she said.

'Don't they?' I smiled.  
>Hermione looked at me. 'You've gotten over your little crush on Harry, haven't you?'<p>

'Of course!' I said hotly. Of course I'd gotten over that. That was just a little second year thing.

'Oh, that's right.' Hermione grinned slyly. 'Your heart belongs to Jeremy now.'

I swatted her on the arm. 'Shut up.'

She raised her hands in mock defeat.

It was then that we were approached by the sandy-haired vampire with the really green eyes- Stefan, the guy Elena had broken up with.

He gave us both charming smiles, then looked at Hermione. 'Hermione,' he said seriously. 'I was thinking, and really, none of us vampires know any proper spells yet. Would you... would you mind teaching us? Or just me?'

Hermione hesitated, before smiling. 'Okay.' she said, a small blush showing in her face. I raised an eyebrow at this. I thought she liked my brother...?

Stefan grinned at her. 'Thanks.' he looked at me. 'Hi, Ginny.'

'Hello.' I greeted politely.

He nodded, and then retreated back to his place with Tyler Lockwood and Alaric Saltzman. I glanced around the Common Room, wondering where Damon was, but I couldn't find him. I figured he'd gotten away when he didn't get a chance to talk with Elena.

'What was _that_ about?' I questioned to Hermione.

She glanced wildly at me. 'What was what about?'

'That. Just then.'

'He was asking me to teach him spells... honestly, Ginevra, your observational skills are getting worse.'

I wagged my finger at her, doing what I considered a quite accurate impression of my mother, the feared Molly Weasley. 'Don't you give me my full name. You _blushed_.'

'Well, I can't ignore the fact that he's attractive, can I?' she said defensively, her blush deepening. 'And it doesn't help, Ginny, that he can hear every word we're saying.'

I glanced back at him and, sure enough, there was a small, amused smirk on his face.

I frowned and turned back to Hermione. 'I don't care. Do you still like my brother?'

'Not talking about this!' she announced hotly, huffing and crossing her arms.

**Katherine's POV. **

'It is good to see you again, Katherine.' the Dark Lord hissed. He beckoned be closer with one deathly pale, almost grey, finger. I smiled seductively and walked towards him, my hips swaying.

'And it is wonderful to be able to serve you again, My Lord.' I purred.

'I have a task for you, my pet.' he said, his thin lips curving into his imitation of a smile.

'What is it?' I asked.

'You are to accompany my best group of Snatchers on a search for mudbloods and blood-traitors. If you happen to find Potter and his friends, you are to bring them to me. Will you do this?'

His hissing, wispy voice made me shiver. If there was one person who I feared just as much as, if not more than, Klaus, it was the Dark Lord. Voldemort.

'Of course I will.' I replied, a false smile tugging at the corners of my lips. 'I will do anything for you, My Lord.'

'Good.' he said, and his voice turned cold. 'But why, I ask, did you leave our side in the first place?'

My false smile quickly dropped, replaced with a frown.

'My Lord-'

'You abandon us until it suits your needs to come back, Katherine.' he stated. It wasn't a question.

I shook my head helplessly, dreading what was to come. 'My Lord, please, I-'

'Crucio.'

I let out a rare scream as I felt the ripples of white hot pain flow through me. Every inch of my body was in agony, and there was nothing I wanted more than for it to just stop.

'Please!' I managed to cry out, my body twisting in agony. The pain was excruciating- I had never felt anything like it. Even my harsh pureblood parents didn't treat me like this when they banished me from my home country. It was enough to break even the hardest of vampires.

And then, suddenly, the pain stopped. I realized I had fell to the floor, at the Dark Lord's feet. I knew better than to glare at him as I got to my feet, but it took every ounce of my faltering strength to not do that. I still wasn't used to being treated like I was inferior to anyone.

'A word of advice, my dear Katherine.' he whispered, leaning forward. 'Do not leave me again.'

'Never again.' I said shakily, struggling to stand, actually _trembling _from the after-effects of the Cruciatus curse.

'Good.' the thin, eerie smile was back, and his red eyes met my brown ones. 'Off you go, then. Do not fail me.'

**A/N: Muahahaha. Poor Katherine- or do you think she deserved it? ;)  
>I updated, big yay!<br>But the sad thing is, half-term is over. School is back on Monday- on Halloween, too!  
>So, yes. I hope you liked the chapter. I lied, the Horcrux Hunt doesn't start this chapter... next chapter, I promise! Hold me to that!<br>Please review, and thank you for the reviews I already got. They rock! I'm still anxiously awaiting your decision on the whole romance front. I have a basic idea of what's going to happen, but I need a lot more of your opinion!  
>Keep on truckin'.<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	23. Dumbledore's Army

**Chapter 23. **

**Elena's POV. **

I laughed and swatted Harry on the arm. 'That is _not_ what I sound like!'

He chuckled. 'Whatever you say.'

We were having fun- more fun than I'd actually had in a long time, really. We were just talking, laughing, making jokes... but I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. Sure, there'd been fun times.

But I guess I've just missed Harry so much. And now, here we were, in the Gryffindor common room, catching up on all the times we'd missed...

It felt wonderful.

'You really do have a way to make a girl blush, Harry.' I grinned. 'What a shame it's not a very good one.'

His cheeks tinged pink. 'I'll have you know, I have the girls lining up at my door.'

I glanced around, an amused smile on my face. The only person in the common room who seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention to us was Seamus, and even he didn't look like he cared that much.

'Oh, yes.' I teased. 'I'm going to need to be fighting off the girls.'

He scowled. 'And it looks like I still have to fight off the boys.'

I frowned at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Seamus.' he rolled his eyes. 'And your ex-vampire boyfriend, and his brother. And... is there anyone else I should be worried about?'

'You don't need to be worried about any of them.' I said firmly. 'And why do you care, anyway?' I added in a defensive tone.

He blushed again. 'You're my friend, aren't you? I do have to at least _try_ and protect you.'

'I can protect myself.' I smirked.

'Right. I forgot. You spent the year with vampires, werewolves and witches who don't know about Hogwarts.'

I nodded, grinning. 'Yeah, I pretty much learned how to take care of myself during that time.'

'We all missed you, you know. Did I mention that?'

'Yes.' I rolled my eyes. 'Several times, actually.'

'It's just that true.'

'Well, thanks.' I laughed, acting on instinct and pulling him in for a hug. 'I missed you, too.'

He patted my back awkwardly. 'Yeah.' he replied.

I pulled back, rolling my eyes. 'You're so awkward.'

'I like to think that it's an endearing quality.'

'It is.' I smiled warmly.

'You see?' he grinned.

I leaned back against the wall. 'I can't stop thinking about tomorrow.'

He nodded, grimacing. 'Me neither. I can't help thinking... that maybe I should just go alone.'

My head snapped towards him. I'm pretty sure my anger showed in my eyes, because he seemed to shrink back. 'No, you will most certainly _not_ go alone!' I said. 'Me, Ron and Hermione _will_ be going with you, whether you like it or not.'

'But it's not safe out there! Not lately!'

'All the more reason for us to come.' I said evenly. 'Don't you dare try and talk us out of this.'

He paused for the longest time. I didn't let my gaze move away from his emerald eyes. Finally, he said, 'I suppose.'

'You... _suppose_? Harry!'

'Okay, okay, fine! You can come. It'll be.. safer, with the four of us, won't it?'

'It will.' I relaxed slightly. 'Finally, you understand some logic.'

He grinned. Then it dropped, and a thoughtful look was on his face. 'It... it's not going to be easy at all, is it?'

'I don't think so.' I sighed. 'Where are we going to start?'

'I don't know.' he admitted. 'I really, really don't know.'

**Damon's POV. **

'I'm not going to just sit here while any of them put themselves in trouble.' I growled.

'You mean, while Miss Gilbert puts herself in trouble.' Dumbledore corrected in a knowing voice as his eyes twinkled. Yes, twinkled. 'I am quite aware of your feelings for her.'

I paused and was momentarily gobsmacked. How did he know that? I recovered quickly enough to say in a cold voice, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'I think you do.' he said with a small smile, peering at me over his half-moon glasses. 'So you wish to join Harry and his friends on their search for Horcruxes.'

It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

'Yes.' I said automatically. There was no way in hell that I was going to sit and just _wait around_ if there was a slight chance that Elena might get hurt.

'Then I think an arrangement can be made.'

'Good.' I said, leaning back in my chair so I was lounging.

'Yes, quite. I trust that you know exactly what you are putting yourself into?' his gaze bore into mine. I hesitated.

'I have an idea.' I said vaguely. 'I'm sure it can't be as bad as some of the things I've gone through in the past.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'Yes.' I replied, thinking back to my days in the Civil War. Camping around in foreign land for days, waiting for an attack from the enemy, not knowing what would happen... yes, the Horcrux hunt couldn't be much worse than that.

'And, of course, your brother and Miss Forbes also wish to join you.'

'They do.' I replied honestly. I'd tried arguing against them, but they didn't relent.

'You all seem to be very eager to protect each other.' Dumbledore observed.

I hesitated. 'I guess we are.'

He smiled at me. 'Do not say it like it is a bad thing.'

'I didn't say it like that.' I frowned.

'You sometimes don't like that you are opening up, allowing others to see the real you, allowing yourself to care about other people. You shouldn't feel that way. Your openness and your loving heart are a gift. They are good traits.'

'I... okay.' I said slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

'Accept it.' he said simply.

_Whatever that means. _

**Jeremy's POV. **

Ginny pursed her lips. 'Dumbledore's Army.' she said. 'How many of you know about it?'

Me, Bonnie, Tyler and Alaric kept our hands down. Neville, Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and a few others raised their hands eagerly.

Ginny sighed as she looked at those of us with lowered hands. 'Neville, could you explain it to them, please?'

'Okay.' Neville said quietly, turning to us. He was a chubby boy, with a round face and a toad that he seemed to carry with him everywhere. He started to explain Dumbledore's Army- the DA- to us. He started with their fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dolores Umbridge, and how awful she was. Then Hermione came up with an idea; get Harry to teach DADA the proper way, with real spells. They- Harry, Hermione, Ron and Elena- formed Dumbledore's Army. At first, not many were interested. But it got more popular, and soon enough Harry was teaching fifth year students in the Room of Requirements. He went on to explain how Umbridge found out and slowly took over Dumbledore's position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, then how Hermione came up with a quick plan and fooled Umbridge, who got taken away by the Centaurs in the Forbidden Forest.

'Sounds... cool.' Tyler said.

'It is.' Neville grinned, then it dropped as he turned back to Ginny. 'You're not thinking of...'

'Bringing it back together?' Ginny guessed. 'Of course I am. We can't just sit around and do nothing while Harry's away, can we?'

'You're right.' I smiled at her, and she beamed back.

'I think that's a good idea.' Seamus said, grinning excitedly. 'We can train up and help out against You-Know-Who.'

'Learn more spells.' Dean added excitedly.

'I'll tell Luna.' Neville said, an almost dreamy smile on his face.

'And I can tell Cho and the others.' Parvati said. Lavender clapped her hands and giggled.

I didn't question who Luna and Cho were.

'Can we join?' Alaric asked hesitantly.

'Oh, you have to.' Ginny said, waving her hand dismissively. 'How else would you be able to learn all the spells we know?'

'Good point.' Bonnie mumbled, smiling. 'We're in.'

'Excellent.' Ginny beamed.

**A/N: Short AND late chapter, I know! D: Feel free to murder me!  
>I'm so sorry I didn't update last week OR the week before- things were going on, I had a script to memorise and a few projects to do (I still do. -.-) , I genuinely didn't have time to update! Hope you'll forgive me with this chapter... Just so you all know, I update once a week, every Sunday.<br>I hope you liked the chapter anyway, despite it's shortness! DA is coming back. ;D  
>Next chapter is the start of the Horcurx hunt, I promise. I hope I do it justice, since things will be slightly different in my version...<br>Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Please, feel free to keep them coming! :D They make me update faster!  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	24. Horcrux Hunt

**Chapter 24. **

**Elena's POV. **

'This is it.' I breathed, staring at the beautiful Hogwarts castle, for what could most certainly be the very last time.

I glanced at Hermione. There were tears in her eyes. Ron then proceeded to grasp her hand so tightly that the flesh around it turned ghostly white.

I felt an arm wrap around me, and I looked gratefully at Harry, leaning into his warm body.

'We'll be here again.' he said firmly. 'I promise.'

I didn't argue. I hoped with everything in me that he was right.

We all carried with us our bags. They weren't big, of course- it wasn't like we were going on vacation. They were all, in fact, very small. Hermione carried with her just a simple beaded bag- it looked like it couldn't even hold clothes. She simply brushed off the curious questions we asked, though, and insisted she would be fine. I carried a little blue rucksack in which I'd put a few changes of clothes, a flask of pumpkin juice, a pumpkin pasty and a toothbrush. All that Stefan, Damon and Caroline really needed was some clothes and stuff, so there luggage looked quite light. Harry and Ron carried pretty much the same as me, although Ron had insisted on taking a box of Bertie Bott's Beans and a few chocolate frogs.

'We'd better get going, then.' Hermione said thickly.

'Yes, let's do that.' Damon said, already turning and starting to walk away. I scowled at his back. Just because he wasn't sad to go...

I leaned against Harry as we walked away.

'So, I'm thinking we should start with...' Harry faltered. 'Hermione? Any suggestions?'

'Why do you always turn to me for help?' she asked sourly.

'Because you're the smart one.' Ron smiled at her. 'Come on, Hermione, help us out a bit.'

She rolled her eyes. 'What makes you think _I _know where to start?'

Ron blinked at her. 'You mean... well, that's it, then, isn't it? If Hermione doesn't know... we may as well give up right now.'

'Oh, don't talk like that, Ron.' I groaned.

'How are we supposed to even know what these Horcruxes are?' Caroline demanded. 'Didn't Dumbledore provide you with some kind of list or something?'

I stared at her. 'Care-bear, I don't think Dumbledore works like that.'

She frowned. 'Why not?' she asked in a whiny voice.

I didn't answer her. In truth, I was still a little pissed off that Damon, Stefan and Caroline were even coming with us. It was hypocritical of me, I know... but what if they got hurt?

And it surely couldn't have been too much of a bother to actually _tell _me they were going to be joining us. It would have been a nice warning.

I sighed, and Harry's arm around me tightened slightly. It made me smile. His arm was so warm compared to the frosty outside air.

'We should go somewhere to try and sort this out.' I said clearly.

'Good idea.' Harry said quickly.

'Where?'

'We can't exactly go to the Three Broomsticks or anything.' Hermione reasoned. 'After all, soon enough possibly the whole wizarding world will be after us.'

'You really think so?' Stefan asked, eyeing her with worry.

'It's a very likely possibility.' she said, keeping her eyes fixated firmly on the ground as she shifted uncomfortably. 'Ruling it out would be a mistake.'

'I suppose you're right.' Ron frowned. He glanced at Stefan and, almost as if he didn't realize he was doing it, edged closer to Hermione. My brow crinkled. What was that about?

'We don't have time to lose when it comes to this. I don't think we do, anyway.' Damon waved his hand dismissively. 'I say we just dive straight in there and whatever happens, happens.'

'That'd be a great plan, if we knew where to dive.' I said irritably.

'Into the water.' Caroline said dryly.

Hermione sighed. 'I know a muggle café we can go to.' she suggested. 'Just a place to go where we can sort this out.'

Ron smiled warmly at her. 'Good idea.'

'Everyone hold on to me.' the bushy-haired brunette said. 'I'm going to apparate us there.'

We all gripped her arms. She glanced at us all, then closed her eyes.

'Ready.' we all said. I squeezed my own eyes slightly shut.

'But please don't splinch.' Ron pleaded.

Hermione ignored us and, with a pop, we were gone. I felt a wave of nausea pass through me and my eyes flew open. We weren't outside of Hogwarts any more... we were in... where were we? It looked suspiciously like London. Yes, we must have been in the streets in London.

My hand flew to my stomach. I wasn't used to the sensation of apparating. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' I muttered.

'Please don't be.' Caroline muttered teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and stood still as I waited for the nausea to pass. When it did, I took a deep breath and looked up. I ignored the eyes of passing citizens who were giving us funny looks and smiled brightly. 'So. Hermione. This place you were talking about...?'

She smiled. 'Follow me.' she said before starting to walk briskly. We followed. Ron glanced around with wide blue eyes at all the people and buildings. Whenever we saw people walk past with cell phones or other gadgets, he asked questions. After a few minutes of almost constant, ''What on earth is _that_?'s, we all got irritated.

'Stop talking.' Damon snapped to him.

Ron scowled at the vampire, but he didn't speak very much after that. I felt a wave of sympathy for him; I knew from experience that Damon could be very threatening when he chose to be, as could any vampire.

'Here we are.' Hermione finally said when we reached a tiny building with the simple sign, _Café_, hanging over the entrance.

Harry eyed it dubiously. 'It's... small.' he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, saying over her shoulder, 'Which is perfect for us right now. Come _on_.'

We all entered and sat around one of the tables. I glanced over at the counter and saw an olive-skinned woman wearing headphones wiping at the counter with a cloth. Posters were plastered all over the grey walls, and Ron played with one of the bottles of condiments that sat in the middle of our table.

'Here.' Hermione said. 'Now we can talk things through properly.'

'This was a good idea.' Stefan said, glancing around just like I was.

'Thanks.' Hermione said passively. She looked at Harry. 'I'm sorry for asking Harry, but... did Dumbledore give you any idea as to what we're looking for.'

He shook his head from next to me. 'Not really. Remember when he told me, you and Ron about the Deathly Hallows, at the end of last year?'

Hermione and Ron both nodded. I frowned. The what?

'What are those?' I asked before I could tell myself that I could wait.

Harry looked at me apologetically. 'Right. Sorry. I forgot, you weren't there.' he continued to explain the Deathly Hallows to me. He told me about the three brothers who were wondering through the forest one day when they got lost and were visited by death. They outsmarted death and made a deal. They each asked for gifts; the eldest brother, arrogant and strong, asked for a wand that was so powerful, that it made the user indestructible. His wish was granted, and he got the wand. He became so powerful that soon enough, everyone in his village feared him and hated him. He slept with the wand by his side until one day, it was stolen from him while he was asleep. He was killed with his own wand, and Death was happy to return to the man and claim him back. The wand was then hidden away, never to be found again This was the Elder Wand, one of the Deathly Hallows. The middle sibling, a man who mourned the loss of his once-love, asked for a stone, a special stone, that would allow him to raise the dead. He was given the stone, and he quickly used it to bring back his love. They were happy for a short while, but soon enough, the light and liveliness of the land of the living became too much for the man's true love, and she deteriorated. It was too much for the man to have to relive the grief, so he killed himself, so he could be with her forever. Once again, Death returned to claim his kill. This was the Resurrection Stone, another of the Deathly Hallows. The youngest brother, a smart and quiet boy, asked after much deliberation for a cloak that would allow him to become invisible. Death gave him the cloak. The boy put the cloak on and, suddenly, Death couldn't see him any more. Death searched relentlessly for the boy, but couldn't find him- until one day, the boy removed the cloak. He wasn't a boy any more- he was a man, an old man, who had lived a full and happy life. When Death came to him, he greeted him like an old friend and accepted his fate graciously. This was the Invisibility Cloak. Together, these three items made the Deathly Hallows.

Harry finished the tale.

I paused. 'And... these Deathly Hallows. Were they Horcruxes?'

'No, no.' Harry shook his head. 'No. Well.. actually...'

'Marvolo Gaunt's ring.' Hermione said, as if to remind him.

'This is all so confusing.' Caroline moaned, letting her head fall into her hands.

'Are you sure you should have come?' Harry asked her harshly.

She glanced up, surprise in her blue eyes. 'Of course, I-'

'Because to me, you don't sound ready for this. Of course it's confusing! Did you expect it to be all plain sailing?' he demanded, emerald eyes flashing.

I put a hesitant hand on his arm. 'Harry, calm down...'

He glanced at me and stared for what I'm sure was the longest time before nodding. 'Sorry.' he said to Caroline.

She huffed and looked away.

Ever so mature.

'Arguing won't help us, you know.' I pointed out quietly. 'If we're going to have a chance at this, we need to stick together and try our best to get along.'

'Easier said than done.' Damon muttered, shooting a glare at Harry.

'Oh, what now?' Ron rolled his eyes. 'What have you got against Harry?'

Damon didn't answer, he just looked at me and then looked away.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long hunt.

**A/N: There we go. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that I didn't update! It feels like it's been forever, and you've been stuck on a sort of-cliffhanger for freaking three weeks now! I know, it's unacceptable! But my laptop broke, again, and I've had a play to perform for the past week! So, I'm very sorry!  
>And plus, this was a bad chapter. I'm sorry, but this was written late at night and I'm really tired. =.= Any mistakes, feel free to point them out!<br>Anyway. On a brighter note. :) Thank you, so so much, for all the amazing reviews I've gotten! Oh, the smile on my face when I see them. O:) You all rock!  
>And thank you, everyone who has added this story to their favourites list or added this story to their story-alerts list. Wooooooo!<br>See you all next week, I promise!  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


	25. Death Eaters

**Chapter 25. **

**Harry's POV. **

It was very quiet in the small café on Tottenham Court Road as two burly workmen slid into the booth next to me, Hermione, Ron, Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline.

The waitress shuffled over and asked our orders, chewing her gum loudly and looking bored.

'A cappuccino, please.' Hermione said quietly.

The waitress nodded and looked expectantly at the rest of us.

'What she said.' Ron said hastily.

'Same.' I said.

'Water for me, thanks.' Elena said, smiling at the waitress, who didn't smile back.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline- as expected- all refused drink, and the waitress shuffled back to the counter to prepare their drinks.

'So, what's our next move?' Ron asked in a low voice.

'Well, I say we find a quiet place to disapparate and then... head for the countryside, I suppose. Once we're there, we can send a message to the Order.' Hermione said.

'The Order?' Caroline asked, cocking her head to the side and looking confused.

'The Order of the Phoenix' Elena said, before delving into an explanation of just what the Order was. When she was finished, the three vampires looked suitably impressed.

'Nice.' Stefan nodded. His gaze fell, for about the fifth time in the past ten minutes, on Hermione. I was getting the feeling that the vampire had a slight crush on Hermione. I didn't like that; I gave him a deep frown.

'How would we send a message to the Order, though?' Ron asked. 'Unless you can do that thing with the Patronus- make it talk.'

'I've been practising, actually.' Hermione said, pursing her lips. 'And I think I can do it.'

Elena grinned at her. 'How long did _that_ take you?'

Hermione chuckled. 'A good while, I can tell you.'

Ron then took a sip of his drink, and made a face. 'God, that's revolting.'

The waitress heard and shot him a nasty look as she took the workmen's orders. The larger of the two men, a blonde and quite huge fellow, waved her away. She stared, affronted, before shuffling off again.

'Well, then, let's get going.' Elena said brightly, a smile on her face. I squeezed her hand, thankful for her ever-present optimism, even in a frustratingly complicated situation like this. I ignored the glare that Damon shot me, as I had done since the first time I'd met the vampire.

'Yeah, I don't want to drink any more of this muck.' said Ron. He looked hastily at Hermione and Elena. 'Do either of you have any muggle money to pay for this?'

'I do.' Elena said, digging into her purse and then making a frustrated noise. 'Ah, I bet all the change is at the bottom...'

I looked over at the workmen in the next move as they made identical movements; I mirrored them without conscious thought. All three of us drew our wands at the same time. Hermione and Ron both noticed first, and in a flash both their wands were drawn. Damon, Stefan and Caroline both whirled around; only Caroline drew her wand, though, as it seemed that Stefan and Damon were planning to rely more on their superhuman powers than their magic. I pulled Elena out of the way just as one of the Death Eater's spells shattered the tiled wall where her head had just been. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to get her wand out.

'Stupefy!' I yelled, pointing my wand at the huge blonde Death Eater. The jet of red light hit him in the face and he slumped sideways, unconscious. His companion fired a spell back that hit Ron; shining black ropes flew from his wand-tip and suddenly Ron was bound from head to toe.

The waitress, in all the commotion, screamed and ran for the door. Hermione let out a shriek at Ron's state and sent another Stupefy at Death Eater; it missed, rebounded on the window and hit the waitress, who collapsed in a heap in front of the door.

'Expulso!' the bellow came from the Death Eater, and the table in front of the three vampires suddenly exploded just as they were about to run at the Death Eater; each of them was thrown backwards with the force. I ducked as a table leg went flying over my head.

'_Petrificus Totalus_!' Elena screamed, and suddenly the Death Eater fell forward, landing with a crunching thud on the mess of broken china, table and coffee. Elena crawled out from beneath a corner table, shaking bits of glass from her hair.

'_Diffindo_.' Hermione said, pointing her wand at Ron. The ropes around him slashed open neatly and he was freed. He got to his feet, shaking his arms; probably to regain feeling in them.

I picked up my wand and and climbed over the debris to where the large, blond Death Eater was sprawled across the bench of his booth. I used my foot to turn him onto his stomach. 'I don't know who that is.' I said dumbly.

A small hand was on my shoulder, then, and I turned to Elena with a small smile.

'That's Dolohov- Antonin Dolohov.' Ron observed. 'I recognise him from the old Wanted posters. And I think that big one there's Thorfinn Rowle.'

'Never mind what they're called!' Hermione said, sounding slightly hysterical. 'How on earth did they find us? What are we going to do?'

'Lock the door,' I told her. 'Ron, turn off the lights.'

'Why?' Caroline asked with a frown. I didn't answer.

I looked down at the paralysed Dolohov. I heard the lock click, and suddenly all the light was gone from the room.

'What are we going to do with these guys, then?' Damon asked. 'Kill them?'

Elena looked horrified. 'Damon!' she scolded.

'Well, they'd kill us!' Ron said, and I wasn't too sure whether he was defending Damon, for some reason, or just making a point. 'They had a good go just now.'

Hermione shuddered and took a step away from Ron. I shook my head. 'We should... wipe their memories, I think.'

'But-'

Elena cut Damon off with a sharp glare. 'Think about it, Damon,' she said, 'if we kill them, it'll just make it more obvious that we're here. Clearly, our absence has already been noticed, and Death Eaters are looking for us. It'll just be too conspicuous- wiping their memories will throw them off the scent.'

Damon hesitated, looked at Elena for a good long while, then nodded. 'Fine. Whatever you say.'

'Can anyone here do a memory charm?' Ron asked, sounding profoundly relieved.

'I know the theory.' Hermione said, her voice sounding strangely hollow. She took a deep breath, then pointed her wand at Dolohov's forehead and murmured, '_Obliviate_.'

Immediately, Dolohov's eyes became unfocused and dreamy.

'That's brilliant.' I grinned. 'Take care of the other one while we clear up here.'

'Clear up?' Caroline asked, looking around at the partly destroyed café with a dismayed look on her face. 'Why?'

'Don't you think they're going to wonder what's happened if they wake up and find themselves in a place that looks like it's just been bombed?' Damon asked, rolling his eyes. 'Bimbo.'

'Jerk.' Caroline retorted immediately, shooting him a nasty glare.

With the vampires helping, it didn't take long at all for us all to clear up the café. Elena managed to heave one of the Death Eaters into a sitting position in a booth, but before I could go to help her, Damon was by her side picking up the larger one and placing him next to his buddy. I ignored the feeling of anger inside me and turned away to fit the table leg that had nearly taken my head off back into its slot in the table.

'How did they find us?' Hermione repeated her earlier question. 'How did they know where we were, and that we were out of Hogwarts?'

'I don't know.' I answered honestly. It was all so... confusing.

'We need a safe place to hide.' Stefan said, a thoughtful look on his face. 'But where...?'

I paused, before replying, 'Grimmauld Place. That's where we'll go.'

**Elena's POV. **

'Thanks,' I whispered as Damon pulled a shard of glass from my hair. I tried to repress the shiver that ran through me, but I couldn't. I glared at Damon's sudden smirk. 'Cold, isn't it?' I said pointedly, before turning and going back to join in on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Stefan and Caroline's conversation.

'Grimmauld Place?' Ron asked doubtfully. 'Are you sure, mate?'

'Where else can we go?' Harry asked.

'What's Grimmauld Place?' Stefan asked with a frown.

'You want to go back there?' I demanded at the same time.

Harry looked at me first. 'Yes, I do.' he replied sincerely. 'Unless you can think of anywhere better...?'

I blinked at his cold tone, but then ignored it. 'No.' I said. 'Grimmauld Place will be fine, I think. No... no Death Eaters know about it, do they?'

'Not as far as I know,' he replied.

'What's Grimmauld Place?' Stefan asked again.

Harry sighed and looked over at him. 'A house that's been enchanted, so that only those who know about its existence can get in there.'

'Well, that's handy.' Damon said from behind me, making me jump in surprise. I glared at him.

'Don't do that.' I scolded.

'Don't do what?' he asked innocently.

'That!' I blurted. 'Sneak up on me! Wear bells around your neck or something!'

He smirked. 'I somehow don't think bells would be good while we're on a Horcrux Hunt, Elena, do you?'

I glowered. 'Shut up.' I said shortly, before turning back to the others and ignoring their pointed stares. I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my chin out defiantly, looking at them expectantly. 'Well?' I asked. 'Are we going or not?'

'Let's go, then.' Ron said, glancing uneasily at all the unconscious Death Eaters before placing a hand on Hermione's arm. We all did the same, and Hermione closed her eyes; we were about to Apparate away before suddenly a silvery Patronus in the form of a lynx cat bounded into the café. Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice suddenly boomed out, loud and clear.

'_Albus Dumbledore is dead- murdered by Snape- and so is Rufeus Scrimgeor. The Ministry has fallen. They are coming for you._'

**A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED, WAH!  
>I'm so sorry it's been so long- there's no excuse. Literally. I just... I guess I just didn't know what to write. I had to reread the whole of Deathly Hallows in order to get inspiration, I admit. Very sorry! Thank you for sticking with me for two months. Here is a very late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! -.'-<br>I hope you liked the chapter. I just realized- I can't actually ****have**** the whole thing I was planning without Dumbledore being dead, so... die, Dumbledore, die.  
>x) Thank you for reviewing, thank you for adding to favouritesalerts, thank you for reading, and so on! Feel free to leave a review!  
>Oh, and it's my birthday on Wednesday- feel free to wish me a happy birthday. ;)<br>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	26. Expecto Patronum

**Chapter 26. **

**Jeremy's POV. **

'Expecto Patronum!' Ginny said, loudly and clearly, her face one of determination. My eyes widened as a silvery horse leaked out of the tip of her wand, galloping once in a circle around her before retreating back to her wand.

'That was brilliant, Ginny.' Neville complimented, smiling. 'Well done.'

Ginny grinned, then looked at me. 'Well, let's see you have a go, then.'

'I'm not very good at spells.' I muttered, suddenly nervous.

'Have a go, though.' she persisted, brown eyes sparkling.

'Well... okay.' I gave in and raised my wand into the air.

'Good on you, mate!' Neville cheered.

'Um... so what do I do? Think of a happy moment, say Expecto Patronum, then just... wait?'

'Focus.' Neville said simple.

I frowned, then closed my eyes. Happy memory, happy memory... I racked my brain, trying to think of the times when I've been most happy. That time when Elena was seven and I was five, and we were playing in the mud... that was a happy time. Or that family vacation that me, Elena and my parents took. Or maybe when Vicki finally started dating me. Or when Bonnie agreed that she liked me in the same way that I liked her. So many to choose from...

I finally settled on one. 'Expecto Patronum.' I said hesitantly, letting the happy thoughts flood me. I opened my eyes, and... nothing. Nothing had happened. I looked around, bewildered. 'But... I...'

'Not everyone can do it on their first try.' Seamus Finnigan said, clapping me on the back. 'Keep trying, mate.'

'Why don't you try, Seamus?' Dean Thomas suggested.

A cheeky grin spread across the Irish boy's face. 'Gladly.' he said. He looked thoughtful for a second, then he smiled, and said, 'Expecto Patronum!', and suddenly, there was a wispy, silver fox bounding through the air.

The Dumbledore's Army students once again wooped and cheered. Since Dumbledore's death and the announcement of Snape being made headmaster, we'd banded together even stronger and encouraged even more people to join. The Room of Requirement was packed now, with students who were eager to learn and desperate to be able to defend themselves and know that they're not alone.

Ginny smiled at me before turning to Luna and asking her something. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, and I turned to Bonnie with a grin. 'Try again.' she encouraged. 'You can do it.'

'Why don't you?' I asked with a smile. 'If anyone can, you can. You're a witch, after all.'

'So are you.' she teased. But she lifted her wand anyway, closed her eyes, and then said quietly, 'Expecto Patronum.'

I laughed as a wild cat started prowling around Bonnie's head and then mine. 'Nice.' I said teasingly. 'Suits your personality to a T.'

She giggled. 'Try again,' she said. 'It might just work this time.'

'Right,' I said, smiling lopsidedly. I then closed my eyes, thinking back to that one happy memory; the happiest memory I can think of. 'Expecto Patronum!' I said, making my voice loud and clear like Ginny and Bonnie's had been. Suddenly, this amazing feeling started up inside me, and I opened my eyes to see a silver eagle soaring from my wand tip.

My mouth fell open. Really? I'd really done it?

'That was brilliant!' I heard Ginny exclaim, and I looked at her with a grin.

'An eagle.' I cocked an eyebrow. 'Cool.'

'Very cool.' Bonnie said in agreement, smiling at me.

'You mastered that really quick.' Dean said, his tone one of surprise.

'Thanks.' I chuckled. 'Glad you're so surprised about it.'

He grinned.

'Hey! Make way- everyone, give him some room!' the voice of Cho Chang from across the room. I turned around and peered across, and frowned to see that Cho and Lavender Brown were carrying in a third year boy who looked pretty beaten up.

'What happened to him?' I asked as they passed me, making my voice loud so it could rise above the confused and nervous chatter of the students around us.

Cho looked at me, her eyes sad. 'The new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Carrow... he was teaching third years to defend themselves... from the Cruciatus curse.'

'The what?' I asked.

'The Cruciatus curse is an Unforgivable curse.' Ginny explained gravely. 'Used to torture people, and make them feel unimaginable pain.'

'And... he's using it on third years?'

'First and second, too.' Lavender said.

'They're getting worse, aren't they?' I sighed. 'Beating kids when they made a mistake in class wasn't enough. God... I wish Dumbledore were still here.'

'We all do.' Ginny said quietly, casting her eyes downward.

Lavender looked away with tear-filled eyes, and Cho appeared to be holding back a sob.

'It's gotten so horrible around here with _Snape_ as headmaster,' Seamus said, spitting the name.

'And to think, we trusted him.' Neville said, his tone one of anger.

'Lousy old git,' Dean muttered.

'When Harry and the rest get back, everything will be okay again.' Ginny promised, her voice still quiet.

'Let's hope so,' Bonnie murmured. 'Let's hope so.'

**Elena's POV. **

There was a moment of heavy silence as we all registered the words.

_Dumbledore is dead. Murdered by Snape. The Ministry has fallen. They are coming for you. _

'_No_!' Harry's scream broke the silence. '_No_!'

I felt the tears running down my cheek. Dumbledore? Dead? No. He couldn't be. The greatest wizard in Britain... dead? How could this have happened?

A low whimper came from Hermione's throat. She was crying, too. I went to her, wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline were stood awkwardly, watching the four of us in our sadness. They didn't understand why we were upset- how could they? They hadn't even known Dumbledore for a month. They'd only met him days ago. How could they understand the emotional value he held to each of us? How could they understand that someone as brilliant as Albus Dumbledore simply _couldn't_ die?

'We _trusted_ him!' Harry continued to scream, and we all knew he was talking about Snape. That was the most shocking part- that someone so close to Dumbledore, to every student and professor at Hogwarts, was the one who killed him. How did he do it? With a simple Avada Kedavra? With a Sectumsempra, perhaps? I felt the sadness slowly leave me, to be replaced with fury.

'How could he?' I demanded, pulling away from Hermione. 'He- he- and to think, I'd said that he wasn't that bad!' I fumed.

'Two-faced bastard,' Ron muttered.

'You guys?' Caroline said. 'I hate to ruin the moment, but... I think we should just get out of here before we go on a big old rant. To a safer place, you know?'

'Right.' I said, wiping my tears away. 'Of course. To Grimmauld Place.'

Hermione and Ron both gaped at me, and I stared back at them, confused.

'Don't be silly!' Hermione said. 'Snape can get in there!'

'Grimmauld Place isn't safe any more, mate.' Ron said seriously.

'That's a good thing.' Harry said quietly, his voice raw, 'I'd like nothing better than to meet Snape right now.'

'They're right, Harry.' I murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'It's too dangerous to go back there.'

'No,' Ron said, looking like he'd suddenly seen the light or something, 'Maybe we _should_ go there. If we run into Snape...'

'They'll be expecting us.' Hermione said, shaking her head. 'Elena's right. Too dangerous. Let's go somewhere-'

'With all of us together, we'll be able to take care of Snape and any Death Eaters he might be with.' Damon said suddenly, looking eager. 'I say we go back.'

I turned to give him a glare. 'And I say we don't.'

'Let's put it to a vote.' Stefan suggested. 'All those in favour of going to Grimmauld Place?'

Harry, Ron, Damon, Stefan and Caroline all raised their hands.

My eyes widened, and I jabbed a finger in Stefan and Caroline's direction. 'Traitors!' I said accusingly.

'Sorry, Elena,' Caroline said sheepishly. 'But I agree with the guys. We can take Snape. And who's to say he'll even be there?'

'There's no other choice.' Harry added.

Me and Hermione exchanged a look, and then we both sighed.

'I suppose.' Hermione said dubiously, holding out her arm. 'I hope you're right about this. Ready?'

'Ready.' we all said, touching Hermione's arm.

There was a crack, and a sudden nausea swept over me as I felt the dizzying sensation of taking part in side-along Apparition. I let go of Hermione immediately when we arrived, putting a hand to my forehead to soothe my whirring head.

Caroline frowned and narrowed her eyes, looking as if she was concentrating hard. 'Huh?'

'What is it?' I asked her.

'That was... weird.' her eyes returned to their normal state and she shook her head, as if she was clearing her thoughts. 'Huh.' she said again.

'Everyone okay?' Harry asked.

Ron was staring hard as Number 12 Grimmauld Place started to appear amongst the other houses in the block. 'Do you think he might be in there?' he asked us.

There were some surprised sounds coming from the three vampires now, even Damon, as number 12 appeared, but we were apparently just going to ignore them.

'Right now? No, I don't think so. He wouldn't visit here right now, I don't think.' I reasoned.

'I guess we'll see soon enough, anyway.' Harry muttered, before taking my hand and starting to march towards the house.

My eyebrows rose, but I didn't object. It was cold out, and the extra warmth of Harry's hand was a comfort.

'Wands at the ready.' I heard Hermione murmur behind us.

'I think we'd be better off just using our strength. We're not really grasping this magic thing.' Stefan said. There was a confirming grunt from Damon.

I turned back to them with a smile. 'Finally, something I'm better at than you guys.'

'Don't get used to it.' Damon teased. 'With a little practise, we might just be better than you at waving our wands about.'

I sniggered. He made a face. We reached the front door of Grimmauld Place. Harry looked around, as though scanning to make sure no one was looking, and then, oh so slowly, he reached out and pushed the door open.

**A/N: Aaaand I'm going to leave it there.  
>I'm so sorry I haven't updated since January! (How appalling of me.)<br>If you want to see the full excuse, please visit my profile.  
>I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think- and, once again, I'm sorry if I've got things wrong. I went about starting the whole story terribly- I might just rewrite a few of the chapters, make them better... when I can be bothered, of course. :)<br>Thank you for reviewing, favouriting, alerting, etc! :D  
>~AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


End file.
